Argusthat: El Hechizo de un Bosque
by Fata.Banshee
Summary: Él debía matarla, ella debía capturarlo, pero es difícil destruirse cuando Ginny y Draco descubren que dependen el uno del otro para sobrevivir en aquel bosque embrujado. D&G . AU.
1. La Presa y el Cazador

**Disclaimer****:** **Los Personajes de** **Harry Potter ****NO**** me pertenecen: son de J. K. Rowling.** El nombre **"Argusthat" **ha sido sacado de una carta **Mitos y Leyendas **(perteneciente a **SALO S.A.**). Buscaba un nombre para el **Bosque **y ese me pareció ideal.

**Advertencia****: **Este fic contiene **SPOILERS** de todos los libros.

**Nota de la Autora****: El fic ha sido re-editado, los cambios que se han hecho son pequeños, detalles que no eran realmente necesarios en la trama de la historia.**

**

* * *

**

******Argusthat: El Hechizo de un Bosque.**

« "_Escucha el silencio del viento __  
construyendo tu propio destino_." »

**·**

**Capítulo I: "****La Presa Y El Cazador****"**

**

* * *

**

"_¡Corre, corre, corre...!_ " Se decía así misma mientras trataba de ir cada vez más rápido. Tenía la garganta seca y respiraba con dificultad, pero seguía corriendo. Era su vida la que estaba en juego. ¡Si sólo tuviese su varita!

Ni siquiera sabía si él aún la seguía o ya la había perdido de vista; lo único que hacía era correr y correr.

Con suerte distinguía hacia donde sus pies la llevaban; lo único que podía ver con facilidad eran las ramas de los árboles golpeándole la cara y parte de su cuerpo.

Muchos en su lugar hubiesen preferido morir a manos de su perseguidor antes que internarse en aquel bosque en el cual ella se adentraba ahora... Pero ella no lo sabía. Había perdido la noción de donde estaba hace ya algunas horas, y al escapar de su agresor había tomado el primer camino que encontró a su vista, no sin antes irse con una dolorosa herida en la pierna izquierda, cortesía de su perseguidor. Y ahora, sin saberlo, se encontraba yendo en dirección a uno de los bosques más embrujados de toda Inglaterra.

La oscuridad de la noche se posaba tétricamente en cada uno de los árboles; los envolvía en su manto nocturno y los arrullaba con luz de luna. Los ojos de muchas criaturas se posaban sobre el magnífico espectáculo que presa y cazador daban, grabándose cada movimiento que estos daban; la historia que sería traspasada generación en generación...

Sentía el viento colarse por entre sus cabellos rojizos que se movían como un haz de sombra por cada paso que daba, adornando el oscuro paisaje al pasar.

¿Por qué corría? Para salvar su vida, ¿para qué más correría?

¿Tenía miedo?

¿Miedo?

¿Miedo de quién?

¿De él?

No, ella no podía tener miedo de él... ¿o sí?

Pero... ¿qué podría hacer ella, sin su varita, contra un Mortífago sediento de venganza?

A lo lejos se escuchaba el sonido del galope de un ¿caballo?. Pasos firmes, duros. Como si supiera exactamente hacia dónde ir. No habían dudado ningún momento, ni el "animal" ni su dueño, hacia donde estaba su "presa", lo que no sabían era en dónde estaban ellos. Al igual que ella, se internaban más y más en el bosque.

"_¡Más rápido, más rápido...!_" Trataba de ser lo más ágil posible; se negaba a sí misma pensar en su pierna herida, que cada vez sangraba más, creyendo que así el dolor disminuiría.

Los árboles tomaban extrañas siluetas a la indefinida luz de la luna, dándole un toque más sepulcral al bosque, mientras las ramas y hojas se movían con el viento violentamente, como si tuvieran vida propia. Si tan sólo alguno de los dos se hubiese detenido a escuchar el hermoso sonido que tenían las hojas al mezclarse con el viento, quizás hubieran entendido las numerosas historias que aquellos árboles tenían que contar: historias de seres mágicos que habitaban en el bosque, su cuna, su hogar.

Pero aquello era lo que menos le preocupaba a los dos jóvenes.

Y el viento seguía calando sus cuerpos, acariciándolos con cada brisa. Se escuchaba su silbido acompañado del fiel frío de una noche oscura y tan especial como aquella.

«_De igual forma te encontrará..._ » Escuchó la joven, de pronto.

No era una voz. No podía ser una voz. Se escuchaba como un susurro, como una brisa muy fuerte que, en vez de silbar, hablaba. Sintió cómo su corazón dejaba de latir por unos segundos después de tomar una áspera bocanada de aire frío. Su cuerpo se estremeció, dando paso al temor de lo desconocido. Ni siquiera fue capaz de preguntar: "¿Quién es?", la voz ya no le salía. Por un momento se olvidó de que corría para no ser asesinada; la incredulidad la estaba invadiendo... "¿De igual forma me encontrará?", se preguntó mientras el temor volvía a invadirla. "No, no lo hará", se prometió a sí misma mientras seguía corriendo lo más rápido que el dolor y el miedo le permitían.

Oscuras sombras surcaban las copas de los árboles en el bosque, siguiendo cada paso que presa y cazador daban. Después de tanto tiempo, por fin vendrían los salvadores. Sólo debían esperar hasta que cruzaran la barrera que separaba el mundo real del bosque; la barrera mágica que les impediría regresar a ambos a su mundo.

El cazador, en una especie de caballo de un color negro casi irreal, cabalgaba como un caballero dispuesto a defender su honor. Y la presa, guiada por su intuición y sus pies, parecía la dulce dama que escapa de sus temores, pesares y destino.

Ninguno de los dos se rendía. Ella, con algunas heridas en el rostro, la ropa rasgada producto de las ramas y zarzas que la alcanzaban cuando corría y una punzante herida en la pierna izquierda, seguía en su afán de escapar de su perseguidor. Él, aferrado a su caballo negro y esquelético, con la mirada fija en el suelo, siguiendo las huellas que dejaba ella en la húmeda tierra del bosque, intentaba buscar a la joven que tantas veces le había desafiado y había logrado escapar. Pero hoy... Hoy sería diferente. La encontraría así tuviese que buscar en cada rincón del lugar en el que se encontraban.

Una suave brisa caló sus cuerpos, primero al de la presa, luego al del cazador. Fría y tan tibia a la vez. Una indescriptible paz se coló en sus almas por unos segundos. Para ellos, en ese momento, era sólo una pequeña ráfaga de viento... Para el bosque y sus seres: La salvación y la destrucción.

Habían cruzado la barrera.

La magia del Bosque corría por su ser; sólo ellos podían ser su propia destrucción, sólo ellos podían ser su ¿única? salvación.

De pronto, como si hubiese sido el momento exacto para atacar, aquellas sombras, que desde arriba los vigilaban, bajaron a gran velocidad; como si todo, desde siempre, hubiese estado planeado. Presa y cazador habían cruzado la barrera. Magia antigua ahora corría por sus venas. Estaban destinados a luchar juntos. Aunque las barreras de sus corazones los separaran en aquellos momentos, la magia del bosque los uniría.

La joven, con la vista fija hacia delante, no se percató que cerca de diez sombras iban directo hacia ella. Lo único que sintió fue el impacto de su cuerpo en el húmedo suelo del bosque, trató de impulsarse con las manos para levantarse y ponerse a correr nuevamente, pero algo se lo impidió. Las sombras fueron más rápidas: en escasos segundos pasó de estar tirada en el suelo a estar siendo elevada por una docena de seres oscuros que, con la rapidez que se movían alrededor de ella, sólo distinguía lo que parecían unos cuerpos oscuros del tamaño de un águila. Miró hacia todos lados, desesperada, buscando algo que explicara aquel ataque.

Respiraba con dificultad mientras trataba de tranquilizarse. Su honra, su venganza, sus recuerdos y su vida eran todo lo que poseía. Y no estaba dispuesta a perder ninguna de ellas.

Sentía como su cuerpo se elevaba más y más. Frío, calor, tibieza y dolor. Una ola de sensaciones envolvió su alma mientras los extraños seres seguían dando vueltas a su lado. Todo era demasiado confuso como para darse cuenta de que los seres la llevaban lejos de donde había estado hace sólo unos segundos. Y como si fuese el momento exacto, las sombras se fueron tan rápido como habían llegaron.

Lo último que la joven sintió fue a su cuerpo impactando fuertemente con algo duro y húmedo, que parecía ser tierra firme.

El joven Mortífago seguía buscando a su presa, sin sospechar que ella ya había sido atacada por unos seres que, curiosamente, ahora iban tras él.

Su "caballo" disminuyó poco a poco la velocidad, mientras movía la cabeza hacia todos lados, como si supiera que los perseguían. Muy pronto, el sonido del trote de la criatura fue opacado por el sonido que se escucha cuando algo ha alcanzado gran velocidad. El muchacho, en un arrebato de curiosidad, volteó el rostro hacia atrás y las vio: una docena de lo que parecían pájaros muy oscuros se acercaban cada vez más a ellos.

-¡Por Merlín...!-Susurró el chico antes de darse vuelta y sacar su varita, con la que golpeó al caballo, aumentando éste su velocidad. Pero fue en vano. De un momento a otro, el animal levantó sus patas superiores haciendo que el muchacho cayera al suelo, y tan pronto como todas sus patas tocaron superficie, siguió galopando, dejando a su amo tirado en la tierra.

-¡Vuelve acá, bestia estú...!-No alcanzó a terminar la frase cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo rodeado por lo que anteriormente iban tras su caballo y él. Sin previo aviso, sus pies se alejaron cada vez más y más del suelo. Sintió como la capucha que llevaba, y que le permitía cubrirse parte de la cara se desprendía de su cabeza producto de las fuertes olas de viento que producían los seres al moverse tan rápido alrededor de él. Un rostro pálido, iluminado por la débil luz de luna, se dejó ver. Su cara desprendía la expresión de quien es atacado sorpresivamente y sus grisáceos ojos tenían un aire de incredulidad al ver lo que lo elevaba y mantenía en el aire.

La voz ni siquiera le salía como para pedir ayuda. Aunque con voz o sin ella, su orgullo era demasiado grande como para pedir algo, y menos si era ayuda.

Las sombras se alejaron con la misma rapidez con la que lo habían atacado, dejándolo caer.

Por unos momentos, el cuerpo del chico fue atrapado por una suave brisa, mientras sintió como el viento le susurraba:

«_No vale la pena perseguir ni escapar... Ambos se terminarán encontrando lo quieran o no._»

Fue lo último que escuchó antes de aterrizar violentamente en el suelo, quedando inconsciente por el golpe.

Los árboles dejaron de agitarse, y todo quedó en perfecta calma, como si nada hubiese ocurrdio.

A lo lejos, una luz cegadora se acercaba lentamente a sus cuerpos dormidos, irradiando paz en el lugar. Si alguien hubiese visto el espectáculo, lo único que habría observado serían los cuerpos inertes de ambos jóvenes a escasos metros de distancia, una luz pasar al lado de ellos y luego... el bosque tal y como estaba antes de que ellos entraran.

Y eso, exactamente, fue lo último que las criaturas del bosque vieron.

Los cuerpos de presa y cazador habían desaparecido, al igual que la luz.

La magia del Bosque despertaba una vez más.

La oscuridad invadía el lugar, con suerte podía distinguir sus propios pies corriendo a toda prisa, buscando una luz que la guiara lejos del ¿enemigo?. Sabía que venía tras ella, lo sentía. Giró su cabeza, olvidándose por unos momentos que todo estaba demasiado oscuro para ver, tratando de distinguir a su perseguidor tras ella, pero no vio más que negrura. Rápidamente volvió su vista hacia delante, para darse cuenta de que no sólo la oscuridad estaba frente a ella. Allí estaba él. Casi cayó al suelo al parar tan rápido, quedando ambos a dos metros de distancia. Un rayo de luz caía sobre el cuerpo de la persona que yacía frente a ella, dejando ver unos ojos grises que le devolvían la mirada con intensidad. Se estudiaban mutuamente con desconfianza, como si en cualquier momento alguno de los dos fuese a sacar su varita para atacar al otro. Y así fue. Lo último que ella vio fue una luz cegadora luego de que su adversario sacara su varita de su túnica y la apuntara con ella.

Abrió los ojos con fuerza. Un sudor frío envolvía su cuerpo, mientras sus ojos no reconocían el lecho en el que ahora estaba acostada.

Sentía como su cara reposaba sobre algo blando y suave, mientras cerraba sus ojos nuevamente.

Borrosos recuerdos atacaron su cabeza.

Un destello de luz, dolor, una varita perdida, ramas rasguñando su rostro, oscuras sombras a su alrededor y luego: oscuridad.

Su respiración se agitaba más y más con cada recuerdo que atacaba su mente. Sus ojos se abrieron nuevamente, con la esperanza de opacar lo sucedido la noche anterior, pero no dio resultado: Al cabo de unos segundos de mirar con atención a su alrededor, deseó haberlos mantenido cerrados.

Estaba recostada sobre un montón de hojas amarillas y lo que tapaba y protegía su cuerpo del frío era una inmensa hoja verde.

Definitivamente aquel no era su cuarto.

Todo era sombras, sólo un pequeño rayo de sol, que había logrado colarse entre la arboleda, le iluminaba el rostro.

Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de preocuparse.

No muy lejos de ella, yacía recostado, en una cama igual a la suya, alguien que, innumerables veces, ya había visto antes.

Aquellas hojas amarillas alojaban un cuerpo pálido, arropado con una gran hoja verde, que descansaba en un imperturbable sueño.

De pronto, otro rayo de luz se coló a través de los árboles, esta vez para posarse sobre el rostro del muchacho; su pálida piel tomó un hermoso tono dorado, mientras su rubio y liso cabello parecía más platinado de lo que era en realidad.

No fue necesario ver su cara para reconocer quién era. Era él: su cazador, el Mortífago que había perseguido y que la había perseguido:

-Malfoy... -Dijo en un susurro apenas perceptible. Sintió como su corazón dejaba de latir por unos segundos y su respiración se agitaba más y más mientras recorría con la mirada el rostro del joven muchacho. Lo miraba con desprecio. La palidez de su rostro y el rubio platinado de su cabello le daban cierto aire celestial. Era esa una de las cosas que más detestaba de él. El cinismo de su físico. Nadie que lo viera durmiendo, apaciguado, sin rastros de gestos de asco ni de desprecio, podría imaginar todo lo que él había hecho para servir al Señor Tenebroso.

Por unos instantes la joven tuvo la tentación de sacar su varita y matarlo allí mismo; acabar con todo de una vez. Él la buscaba para matarla; ella lo buscaba para entregarlo a las autoridades mágicas.

Tentó con una mano, en busca de su varita, uno de los bolsillos de su rasgada túnica... Después de unos segundos de frustrada búsqueda, recordó, con cierta ironía, que había perdido su varita a manos de él la noche anterior.

¿Y si lo mataba con sus propias manos?

Sí... Sin duda aquel sería el peor castigo: Un sangre pura asesinado al estilo muggle.

Cuidadosa y sigilosamente se separó del lecho de hojas que había arrullado su sueño, mientras se iba acercando, poco a poco, a la cama de hojas en la cual dormía el enemigo.

Sólo bastaría con estirar un poco sus brazos.

Nunca la idea de aprisionar un cuello con sus propias manos le pareció tan atractiva. Aprisionar tan fuerte hasta dejar sin aire... Aprisionar tan fuerte hasta dejar sin vida.

Sólo tendría que estirar los brazos un poco más, sólo un poco más y tendría aquel pálido y suave cuello entre sus manos. Pero apenas rozó aquella pálida piel sintió como un escalofrío recorría todo su ser.

Sus ojos se fijaron en el rostro del joven Mortífago, mientras sentía como su respiración se aceleraba. Algo sucedía, lo presentía...

-No lo hagas -dijo una suave voz detrás suyo.

El susto fue tan grande que volteó con brusquedad para ver quien más los acompañaba, retirando sus manos del cuello de Malfoy tan rápido que le dio un leve manotazo en la cara.

-¿Qué... Quién eres? -Preguntó la joven a la mujer que estaba delante de ella.

Era alta y esbelta, usaba un largo vestido plateado que parecía fundirse con su blanca piel y su gris cabello liso.

-No lo hagas -repitió la mujer que, a pesar de que muy pocas arrugas surcaban su rostro, parecía de no muy temprana edad. Tenía ojos cansinos, pero bondadosos, y un rostro en el cual se podía distinguir un poco del sufrimiento que deja la vida con el paso de los años.

-No... No haré nada -aseguró la muchacha alejándose del cuerpo de su cazador, sin tomar en cuenta el hecho de que, a pesar de haberlo golpeado sin querer, él no había despertado-. ¿Quién eres? -volvió a preguntar.

La mujer sonrió. Sus labios eran delgados y de un leve tono rosado que combinaba grandiosamente con el azul eléctrico y apacible de sus ojos.

-Titania -Respondió la mujer, con sencillez.

-¿Qué... Qué es usted? -Preguntó la muchacha, extrañada de sus ropajes.

-Una Dama Blanca -explicó Titania, mientras su cabello grisáceo se mecía con la brisa del viento.

-Una ¿qué? -preguntó la joven, mientras la mujer volvía a sonreír bondadosamente, haciendo que algunas arrugas de su rostro se acentuaran aún más.

-Despiértalo -dijo mirándola a ella y luego desviando la vista hacia el muchacho que aún dormía.

-¿Qué? Pero él... ¡Él quiere asesinarme!

-No, él no quiere asesinarte -repuso Titania con rotundidad.

-No lo despertaré...

-¿A qué le temes, joven humana?

Las palabras resonaron en su cabeza... ¿a qué le temía en realidad?

¿Qué podía perder con despertar a aquel joven?

Sin duda había suficiente espacio para echar a correr nuevamente si él seguía en su obstinada idea de capturarla.

Volvió a fijar la vista en Malfoy y, luchando contra el deseo de hacerle pagar con sus propias manos todo el daño causado, se acercó a él dispuesta a zarandearlo para despertarlo.

-Sólo tienes que tocarlo, como lo has hecho hace unos minutos –explicó Titania, amablemente.

La muchacha obedeció con incredulidad, y posó una de sus manos en una de las pálidas mejillas del joven Mortífago.

Nuevamente sintió aquel escalofrío recorrer todo su ser. Su respiración se cortó mientras sentía como todo su cuerpo se helaba. Tuvo el impulso de sacar su mano de la mejilla del muchacho y acabar con aquella extraña sensación, pero algo en ella contuvo aquel deseo.

Poco a poco, la sensación de frío fue desapareciendo, dando paso a una extraña calidez que invadió todo su cuerpo. Por un instante, se sintió feliz y desgraciada a la vez, y hubiese llorado y reído en aquel momento de no ser porque los párpados cerrados del Mortífago se abrieron tan rápido que la oleada de emociones que estaba sintiendo fueron opacadas por la expresión glacial de aquellos ojos grises que tenían la mirada fija en ella.

La impresión la hizo sacar su mano de la pálida mejilla y retroceder, pero sus ojos siguieron fijos en él, mientras el muchacho tampoco apartaba su mirada de ella.

-Nos volvemos a encontrar, Draco Malfoy... –La muchacha entendió que ya no hacía falta ocultar más su identidad al Mortífago; él podía ser frío y odioso, pero tonto no era; y de seguro, en aquellos momentos, ya había atado todos los cabos sueltos.

Y no se equivocaba.

Desde el momento en el que la muchacha rozó su mano con el rostro del Mortífago, este se había despertado, y le habían bastado pocos segundos para darse cuenta de que era ella la persona que siempre se interponía en sus misiones, logrando escapar en cada encuentro.

-Tú... – dijo observando el pelirrojo cabello de la muchacha y las pecas que adornaban sus mejillas, junto con algunos rasguños. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes? Era algo tan obvio... La muchacha aquella no era más que una resentida que buscaba lo que con tanta ligereza solían llamar justicia... Pero, ¿quién era él para hablar de resentimientos? Si todo lo que él había hecho en su vida había estado cargado de resentimiento... No, no todo. Por la persona que le habían arrebatado, él hubiese dado su propia vida-. Tú... –volvió a repetir el Mortífago, incapaz de proferir las palabras exactas para expresar su ira-. Maldita traidora a la sangre...

Ambos se miraban con desprecio, con una mirada calculadora y llena de resentimiento. Hubiese resultado difícil decidir quién de los irradiaba más odio en su mirada: Si él ó ella.

-Los lazos de la sociedad mágica los separa –los interrumpió de pronto Titania-, la magia del Bosque los une.

-¿Bosque? –Draco se volvió hacia la mujer, fijándose por primera vez en la presencia de la Dama Blanca-. ¿Qué Bosque? ¿Quién... Quién es usted y qué hago aquí?

Parecía insultante la mala educación con la que Draco se dirigía a aquel ser de luz, cuando la sola presencia de Titania irradiaba respeto; y, sin embargo, él la miraba con un aire altanero y grosero.

Para sorpresa de la joven pelirroja, Titania volvió a sonreír, como si aquel tono grosero le provocara una enorme gracia, como el reencuentro con alguien que no se ha visto en años.

-Soy Titania. Y si están aquí es porque así se ha decidido. Se les ha esperado desde que ellos fueron aprisionados.

-¿De qué está hablando? –preguntó Draco, mirando a la mujer con disgusto.

-Esta noche, el Bosque ha vuelto a escoger a sus salvadores.

-¿De qué Bosque habla? –Draco estaba exasperado. Ya no estaba recostado en el lecho de hojas amarillas, ahora estaba parado con una mirada desafiante en sus gélidos ojos, mientras que tentaba en su túnica buscando su varita.

-¿Podrías dejar de gritar, maldito mortío? -Le espetó la joven pelirroja que también se había parado, y que ya estaba harta de la mala educación del muchacho.

Draco dio con su varita que, curiosamente, no tenía la misma forma que solía tener; ahora era un poco más pequeña y delgada, y sus terminaciones eran toscas y ásperas, pero, aún así no dudó en apuntarla directo al corazón de la muchacha.

-¡Dame una sola razón para que no acabe contigo aquí mismo, Weasley! –Sí, la había reconocido. Quizás sus pecas y su pelirrojo cabello la habían delatado... O quizás, él siempre había tenido la seguridad de que se trataba de ella. Una parte de su ser lo tenía asimilado, la otra parte se negaba a que una traidora a la sangre pudiera causar tantos dolores de cabeza.

-No te tengo miedo, Malfoy –respondió la muchacha sin despegar la vista de los ojos gélidos que la miraban amenazadoramente.

-No me interesa tu miedo, Weasley –le espetó Draco con desprecio, mientras tomaba con más fuerza su supuesta varita-. Pero será un placer hacerte pagar por todas las molestias que has causado.

-Si ustedes no aprenden a tolerarse, serán presas fáciles para la oscuridad –Habló Titania que no se había movido ni un centímetro de donde estaba.

-Mira, chiflada, te exijo que me digas ahora mismo en dónde estamos –Le ordenó Draco, mientras empujaba a la joven pelirroja haciéndola caer, tratando de evitar así ser atacado mientras él se dirigía a Titania.

Por un momento, ambos jóvenes sintieron nuevamente el escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo, para luego darle paso a una suave calidez.

-Se encuentran en **Argusthat**, la cuna de todo ser mágico –Informó Titania antes de que cualquiera de los dos pudiera reaccionar.

-¿Ar... Argusthat? –Preguntó Draco, girando su cabeza hacia ella y con un tono entre incredulidad y preocupación.

-¿El Bosque Embrujado? –Agregó la joven bruja que yacía tirada en el suelo.

-Los Magos tienen un extraño modo de ver las cosas, ¿no? – Titania tenía una sonrisa melancólica en su rostro, mientras que sus ojos destellaban tristeza.

-Argusthat... Argusthat no existe –Terció Draco con decisión-. Es sólo una tonta historia que han inventado los...

-No, no lo es –lo interrumpió Titania con decisión-. Ni tampoco alguien ha inventado la historia.

-No podemos estar en Argusthat –intervino la joven bruja desde el suelo-. Todos los Bosques Embrujados de Inglaterra han sido protegidos para que ningún mago pueda acceder a ellos. Y está comprobado que Argusthat no es más que un cuento de hadas...

-Muchos cuentos de hadas son reales –explicó Titania con decisión-. Sólo que algunos no han sido relatados de la manera correcta.

El temor se reflejó en los ojos de ambos jóvenes. Aunque no creían ninguna palabra que salía de los labios de Titania, lo cierto era que el hecho de estar en un Bosque Embrujado no les hacía ninguna gracia.

-Joven mago, por favor, baja ya esa rama –pidió Titania con amabilidad mientras se acercaba hacia ellos-. ¿No te has dado cuenta de que no es tu verdadera varita "concentradora de magia"?

Draco, que seguía apuntando a la joven muchacha, miró con horror la ramita que sujetaba con la mano derecha. No, no era su varita. De seguro era una de las tantas ramas que se habían colado en su túnica después de su exhaustiva búsqueda para encontrar a la joven que ahora yacía en el suelo a punto de reír.

-Siéntense –ofreció Titania haciendo un gesto con la mano, indicándoles el lecho de hojas.

Ambos miraron con recelo a Titania antes de obedecer. Draco tiró la ramita lejos, mientras observaba a la joven pelirroja con una expresión que dejaba en claro lo que quería decir: "Si te ríes, te mataré con mis propias manos". Ella entendió a la perfección el mensaje y, aunque no le tenía ni una pizca de miedo, sentía que aquel no era el mejor momento para burlarse de su enemigo, aunque estaba dispuesta a atacar si él lo hacía.

-Tengo una larga historia que contarles, Ginevra Weasley y Draco Malfoy –dijo mirando primero a la joven pelirroja y luego al Mortífago, quienes se sentaron en el lecho de hojas lo suficientemente alejados el uno del otro como para no tocarse, y lo suficientemente cerca como para estudiar cada movimiento que el otro hiciera.

Mientras que, en un lejano lugar del Bosque, fuerzas oscuras se alzaban nuevamente en **Argusthat**.

* * *

Este fic nació una noche de febrero hace algunos años. Me encantaban los Draco & Ginny pero no habían muchas historias de ellos en ese tiempo. La mayoría los involucraba como una pareja secundaria, en algún fic Harry & Hermione, y bueno, para ser sincera, aquella pareja no es de mi gusto.

Así que, inspirada por algunas canciones, decidí hacer mi propi o fic. (:

Mi intención con este fic es sólo entretener. ^^ Espero poder lograrlo. (:


	2. Argusthat, El Bosque Embrujado

**Capítulo II: "****Argusthat****,**** el Bosque Embrujado****"**

**

* * *

**

La Dama Blanca tomó una larga y onda bocanada de aire al mismo tiempo en el que cerraba los ojos, tratando de decidir por dónde comenzar su relato:

-Hace mucho, mucho tiempo, cuando la Magia era algo que sólo los más sabios poseían y que sólo los mejores podían controlar, nació Argusthat: el hogar de todo ser mágico.

»En un principio, casi todo en el mundo fue bondad y tranquilidad; los seres mágicos y los no mágicos vivíamos en paz y armonía ayudándonos unos a otros, porque todos teníamos magia en nuestro ser, inclusive los no mágicos.

»Pero a veces, la avaricia y el poder pueden más en el corazón de una persona que la paz y el amor al prójimo; aquel fue el principio de las barreras que nos separan hasta hoy en día.

»Momentos oscuros atormentaron al mundo entero... Sólo bastó la ambición y las ansias de poder para que todo cambiara... para siempre. Muchos humanos mágicos se creyeron más importantes que los no mágicos; no quisieron entender que cada uno forma parte de este mundo y que nadie valía más que otro sólo por hacer lo que llamaban: "trucos de magia". El peso de su ego los cegó hasta tal extremo que se olvidaron de lo que estaba bien y de lo que estaba mal; de lo que es bueno y de lo que es malo.

»El corazón de muchos se oscureció y esparcieron el terror en este mundo sin importarles el daño que podían llegar a hacer.

»Mucha sangre inocente se derramó.

»Los primeros magos y criaturas mágicas que se alzaron en contra de las fuerzas oscuras fueron aniquilados cruelmente; muertos por la maldad. Cada vez que un nuevo grupo de guerreros trataba de hacerle frente a aquellos seres corrompidos por la oscuridad, sus familias y ellos mismos amanecían muertos. Era el poder y la crueldad los que se alzaba en contra de la libertad y el derecho a vivir. Los diversos seres, entendiendo que perderían si decidían combatir contra la maldad, decidieron unir fuerzas y ayudar a todo aquel que era lastimado.

»Juntaban comida y la repartían al amanecer a las familias más afectadas; acogían a niños y niñas cuyos padres habían muerto y a todo aquel que quisiera unírseles. Eran todos seres de diversas razas y especies: Humanos mágicos y no mágicos, Elfos, Hadas, Gnomos... Tantos seres luchando por las mismas causas... Todos estaban involucrados, todos habían sufrido los daños de la avaricia de la sociedad mágica oscura.

»Entrenaban en bosques y lugares lejanos para mejorar su condición tanto física como mágica. Querían luchar por la libertad del mundo mágico y no mágico, pero entendían que nada lograrían si no se preparaban con anterioridad. Y aunque era un grupo considerable de seres, aún seguían siendo muy pocos en comparación con los Tenebrae: los seres de la oscuridad.

-Los Tenebrae tenían espías por todas partes, y fue así como se enteraron de la existencia de los Lumenari, aquellos revolucionarios que estaban dispuestos a darles la lucha con tal de liberar al mundo antes de que la maldad se siguiera propagando más y más. Y aunque el poder y la experiencia en lucha de los Tenebrae superaban con creces la de los Lumenari, aquellos Seres Oscuros mataron al Jefe... al Jefe de los únicos que luchaban contra ellos. Fue una advertencia, una advertencia para todo aquel que decidiera interponerse en el camino de los Seres Oscuros y sus planes. Fue así como todos aquellos que pensaban que mágicos y no mágicos debían vivir en armonía, se refugiaron en un pequeño Bosque, al cual bautizaron como Argusthat.

»Aquel Bosque era un lugar acogedor, lleno de sonrisas y alegrías de parte de todas las criaturas que habitaban en él. Los humanos que lucharon por los derechos que teníamos todos por este mundo encontraron la paz en la naturaleza, en Argusthat.

»Los años pasaban y el lugar se volvía más y más próspero; sin riñas ni confrontaciones, y cada día, los guerreros Lumenari de todas las razas se volvían más y más fuertes. Pero en el mundo externo al Bosque se seguía sembrando el odio y la desesperanza, y los corazones oscuros y llenos de odio lograron dar con el Bosque. Hasta que, un día, irrumpieron en él, destruyendo todo a su paso.

»Los habitantes lucharon por lo que siempre creyeron más importante que sus propias vidas: La paz por sobre las discordancias, la libertad por sobre la esclavitud, la tolerancia por sobre las diferencias. Y sólo cuando atacantes y defensores pudieron perdonarse, la magia existió en Argusthat.

»La pureza de los seres fue lo que realmente dio magia a Argusthat, una magia como la que muy pocos poseen, y que casi nadie sabe compartir.

»Y, aunque algunos fueron capaces de perdonarse, la maldad siguió existiendo. Y fue aquella maldad lo que atacó a Argusthat, porque los corazones oscuros también poseen magia; y aquella magia negra e inmunda atacó al espíritu del Bosque... Porque el Bosque no es más que un espíritu que nació del perdón, un espíritu que vive en cada uno de nosotros: sus habitantes y los que aún creen en la magia.

»Argusthat se ha vuelto maldad y bondad al mismo tiempo... Al poseer una magia tan pura, no pudo evitar recibir parte de aquella maldad que vive en cada corazón... Y ese mal, con los años, ha ido creciendo y creciendo, dando origen a diversas criaturas nacidas de la Oscuridad, el reflejo de lo peor que puede existir en cada uno de los seres que habitamos este planeta, y, ¿quién sabe? Tal vez, de muchas partes lejanas en el Universo.

Titania tomó otra bocanada de aire; le costaba mucho contar todo aquello, y sabía que no lo estaba relatando con lujo y detalle, pero esperaba que, tarde o temprano, los seres mágicos que tenía enfrente tuvieran la oportunidad de ver el nacimiento de Argusthat con sus propios ojos.

-Esta noche, ustedes han sido escogidos para liberar el mal de Argusthat –habló nuevamente la Dama Blanca-. Deben aniquilarlo antes de que el mal los aniquile a ustedes.

»El mal ha despertado en el mismo momento en el que cruzaron la barrera que separa éste Bosque con el mundo mágico.

-¿Y qué tengo que ver yo y ésta... Weasley con toda esa historia?- Preguntó Draco con una mirada arrogante y una voz altiva de quien se cree superior a todo lo que le rodea.

-Mucho, Draco, mucho- respondió Titania, con solemnidad-. Desde que ellos fueron apresados por el mal del bosque en un sueño eterno, Argusthat busca a sus salvadores... y, esta noche, los ha encontrado en ustedes.

-¿En nosotros?- Inquirió Draco con ingenuidad- ¿Qué tenemos que ver nosotros con Argusthat?

-Eso no me lo debes preguntar a mí, Draco Malfoy. La magia que posee éste bosque es quien los escogió a ustedes, no yo. Yo sólo soy uno de los tantos seres que habitan en este Bosque.

-No... no comprendo- dijo Ginny con voz apagada-. Nadie tiene antecedentes de Argusthat, ni una sola prueba de que el Bosque exista. Sólo se le nombra en leyendas absurdas y en algunos cuentos. No veo por qué razón, si según usted Argusthat ha existido hace tanto tiempo, nadie antes había podido dar con él.

-Hace siglos, Argusthat fue encadenado por la propia magia oscura que posee cada uno de los seres de este planeta; ha llegado la hora de liberar este Bosque. Si ustedes no lo hacen, Argusthat seguirá buscando hasta encontrar a las personas indicadas; y mientras esto no ocurra, mientras el Bosque no sea liberado del mal, ustedes se quedarán en Argusthat hasta el final de los tiempos y no regresarán más nunca a sus hogares.

-¿Y quién lo va a impedir? -Draco, que ya se había cansado de escuchar cuentos locos sobre Bosques Embrujados inexistentes, se paró violentamente del lecho de hojas para encarar a Titania.

-El Bosque -respondió la Dama Blanca con una mirada que denotaba una seguridad tan convincente que daba miedo.

-"El bosque, el bosque, el bosque..." -repitió Draco irritado- ¿No tiene otro tema de qué hablar? ¿Qué tal si ahora nos cuenta algo como: "Fueron digeridos por una lechuza gigante y ahora se encuentran en su estómago"?

-Si lo desean, no me crean. De todas maneras, tarde o temprano, lo harán; terminarán creyendo todo lo que les he contado –le respondió Titania con una sonrisa muy poco convincente, que parecía mucho más una mueca que una sonrisa.

-Mire, vieja loca, si se escapó de San Mungo, le sugiero que vuelva; usted representa un gran peligro para la comunidad mágica...

-¡Miren quien habla de peligros para la comunidad mágica! –chilló Ginny, que se acababa de parar del lecho de hojas también.

-¡Cállate, traidora a la sangre! – gritó Draco volteándose hacia ella-. ¡Nadie te ha dado permiso para hablar!

Los ojos de Ginny se abrieron aún más, mientras que apretaba sus puños y contenía las ganas de golpear al mortífago que tenía en frente.

-Yo... no necesito... el permiso... de nadie... para... hablar... –articuló la joven pelirroja, apretando sus dientes y a punto de tomar cualquier cosa del suelo para lanzársela en la cabeza al engreído sangre limpia.

Los ojos de ambos destellaban ira y un profundo odio que hubiese sido capaz de asustar a cualquiera, menos a ellos.

Mientras los dos jóvenes procuraban decirse todo lo que se detestaban con la mirada, Titania intentaba encontrar las palabras exactas con las cuales continuar:

-El odio no les servirá para salir de aquí. Ya están conectados, aunque no lo quieran.

-Usted... usted... –habló Draco tratando de buscar las palabras exactas con las cuales definir a la Dama Blanca-. ¡Usted está loca! –y mirando a ambas mujeres con asco, se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la arboleda-. ¡Me voy de aquí!

Ginny miró por un momento hacia donde Draco se dirigía y, apretando los puños, se volvió a mirar a Titania:

-¡Yo igual me largo de aquí! –Y se encaminó hacia el lado opuesto de donde había visto desaparecer la silueta de Draco.

Antes de que Titania lograra reaccionar, ambos jóvenes se habían perdido de vista.

Su rostro sereno y comprensivo se nubló en una amarga sonrisa que hizo notar aún más el agotamiento de su cuerpo. No era un ser joven, no. En el mundo mágico o muggle, bien podía pasar por una mujer de treinta y tantos años, aunque, si no se le miraba detalladamente, podía parecer una mujer de más edad. Su rostro reflejaba parte de lo que había sido en años anteriores: una joven feliz, llena de sueños por cumplir, todos ellos, rotos con el tiempo, marchitados por el deber.

Sus ojos se quedaron perdidos en la tierra, incapaz de moverse para ir en busca de alguno de los dos jóvenes que se habían adentrado en el Bosque.

Una pequeña luz apareció al lado de Titania, parpadeando, como si la luz no se decidiera a quedarse allí o desaparecer; el resplandor fue creciendo y creciendo hasta que decidió desaparecer y, en su lugar, apareció el cuerpo de un niño de once años que aterrizó a pocos centímetros de la Dama Blanca:

-No lo entendieron, ¿verdad? –preguntó el niño mirando a Titania con preocupación.

-Mi abuela me advirtió que no sería fácil –respondió Titania con una sonrisa irónica en los labios.

-Desde que te enteraste, tú siempre supiste que no sería fácil, Ania.

-Estoy maldecida, ¿verdad? –preguntó Titania transformando aquella sonrisa irónica y triste en una mueca de profundo dolor.

-Bien sabes que no es así, Ania –respondió el niño con una mirada de reproche hacia la mujer que estaba a su lado.

La Dama Blanca soltó un pequeño resoplido ante aquella respuesta. Si no era una maldición, entonces, ¿qué era?

Cerró sus ojos, tratando de calmarse para pensar con claridad, y respiró una profunda bocanada de aire antes de volver a abrirlos. Dirigió, inconscientemente, su mirada a uno de los tantos árboles que habían en el lugar; en su rostro se formó una débil sonrisa: ya sabía a quién más pedir ayuda.

Levantó el dedo índice de su mano derecha, cerrando nuevamente sus ojos para luego susurrar algo tan imperceptible que ni siquiera el joven niño que yacía a su lado pudo oírlo. En el momento en que Titania volvió a abrir sus ojos, de su dedo índice comenzó a elevarse una pequeñísima lucecita, que se mantuvo en el aire luego de alzarse unos catorce centímetros por sobre el dedo de la Dama Blanca. Casi de inmediato aparecieron otras dos luces detrás de un árbol cercano, ambas un poco más grandes que la luz que flotaba sobre el dedo de Titania:

-Se dirige hacia uno de los pantanos -explicó la Dama Blanca a las dos luces que se encontraban flotando junto al árbol-. Ya saben qué hacer –agregó Titania con una sonrisa.

Ambas luces revolotearon alegremente, y, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, habían desaparecido por el camino que, unos minutos antes, Ginny había tomado.

-Tú me acompañarás a buscar al muchacho, ¿de acuerdo? –dijo Titania mirando al niño que estaba a su lado, quien asintió con la cabeza.

Draco caminaba a regañadientes, evitando arbustos y zarzas que de vez en cuando se calaban en su túnica haciendo que diera pequeños respingos de dolor.

-Bosques Embrujados... ¡Vieja loca! –regañaba Draco mientras su pierna izquierda se enredaba en las zarzas-. ¡Maldita sea! –gruñó, intentando zafarse de lo que ahora apresaba a su pierna-. ¡Ahg! ¡Malditas ramas! –todas aquellas zarzas y ramas estaban comenzando a irritarlo, pero su mal humor no se debía precisamente a la cantidad de ramas que rasguñaban su cuerpo, sino a la inseguridad de no saber en donde se encontraba, el coraje de haber perdido su varita y la rabia que sentía al darse cuenta de que la joven pelirroja había logrado escapar nuevamente con vida.

Ni siquiera se daba cuenta hacia donde se dirigía, estaba demasiado ocupado gruñendo, maldiciendo y zafándose de las zarzas y ramas que atrapaban su túnica.

La arboleda se hacía cada vez más y más espesa, evitando que la luz pudiese colarse para iluminar el camino; antes de que Draco se diera cuenta, todo a su alrededor era sombra.

Unas pequeñas luces parpadeantes comenzaron a aparecer entre los árboles; Draco tardó pocos segundos en darse cuenta de que aquellas luces en los árboles no eran sino ojos, y muchos pares de ojos.

Su respiración se agitaba cada vez más, haciéndose más pronunciada, como si respirar de pronto resultara una tarea muy difícil y casi imposible de cumplir; a su respiración le seguía el sonido de algo muy grueso arrastrándose por el suelo, que, para su desgracia, se acercaba a él cada vez más.

Draco comenzó a retroceder, y hubiese corrido sino hubiera sido porque su espalda chocó con uno de los árboles.

Por primera vez, en mucho tiempo, se sintió acorralado.

Sentía como aquel ser que se arrastraba se acercaba cada vez más a él, mientras que escuchaba pequeños aleteos provenientes de los árboles.

-_Sangre fresca..._ –una voz tétrica y sedienta atravesó los oídos del joven mago, trató de huir, de correr lejos de todo aquello, pero algo se lo impidió; su pie derecho había sido atrapado por aquella cosa que antes había estado arrastrándose en el suelo. Forcejeó mientras veía con horror como los ojos que antes estaban repartidos por todos los árboles que tenía cerca, se acercaban más y más a él; escuchaba sus aleteos presurosos por llegar a su presa, mientras sentía como lo que apretaba su pie ahora iba subiendo por su pierna, estrangulándola de tal manera que Draco la sentía adormecerse. En sus ojos brillaba la desesperación, y el miedo crecía de tal forma que comenzó a recordar cosas que muchas veces intentó olvidar. Cerró los ojos y, por un momento, el tiempo pareció detenerse para él, mientras en su mente aparecían fragmentos de su pasada vida.

-El Señor Oscuro ha regresado, Draco –informó la fría voz de un hombre de cabello largo y platinado que miraba por la ventana un cierto punto en la oscuridad.

-Lo sé, padre –respondió la voz pedante de un muchacho que observaba al hombre a dos metros detrás de él.

-¡Ya sé que lo sabes, muchacho! –dijo el hombre en un tono que exigía más respeto, mientras se volteaba para ver a la cara a su único hijo.

Draco hizo una mueca y se aguantó las ganas que tenía de replicar.

-Un día de estos, cuando estés más preparado, tú también le servirás al Señor Tenebroso –informó Lucius Malfoy a su hijo con una sonrisa de orgullo que a la vez se mostraba amenazante.

Draco no dijo nada. Nada tenía que decir. Siempre supo que, lo quisiera o no, debía servir al Innombrable. Pero, aún así, la noticia le molestaba. Quería servir al Señor Tenebroso con todas sus fuerzas: Ser poderoso, sembrar el respeto. Y aún así, le molestaba. Era su padre quien tomaba la decisión y no él. Era su padre quien estaba construyendo su futuro y no él.

-Permiso para hablar... ¡le cortaré la lengua si salgo de este lugar! –susurraba una furiosa Ginny Weasley, mientras caminaba cojeando ligeramente y con sus puños apretados-. ¡Debí haberlo matado con mis propias manos cuando tuve la oportunidad...! ¡Eres una tonta, Ginny!

La joven pelirroja sólo seguía el camino de tierra en el que iba; sabía que si seguía derecho no se toparía con Malfoy, o, por lo menos, eso esperaba. Mientras que a unos dos metros detrás de ella, la seguían las dos pequeñas lucecitas que Titania había enviado, revoloteando rápidamente para alcanzarla.

De pronto, Ginny dejó de caminar; el camino que había estado siguiendo ahora se separaba en dos. Fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta lo torpe que había sido: Había estado siguiendo un camino sin siquiera saber a donde éste la llevaría.

-¡Ahg! –Ginny dejó escapar un pequeño alarido de dolor antes de tomarse la pierna izquierda-. ¡Draco! ¡Maldito bastardo! –maldijo Ginny por lo bajo mientras el dolor en su pierna aumentaba.

La muchacha recordó con odio la noche anterior, en donde uno de los hechizos de Draco había alcanzado su pierna izquierda; cuando corría para escapar de él, se había esforzado por evitar sentir el dolor, por hacerlo a un lado y tratar de focalizar todas sus fuerzas en un sólo objetivo: escapar del enemigo. Era obvio que no lo había logrado.

Y, como un reclamo de su ahora débil cuerpo, la herida comenzaba a dolerle nuevamente. Pero no era el mismo dolor que había sentido la noche anterior, ahora era un dolor más agudo, más intenso.

Ginny se sentó en el pasto con el fin de revisar la herida por primera vez, sin prestarle la más mínima atención a las dos pequeñas lucecitas que revoloteaban por sobre su cabeza. Se subió un poco la túnica y arremangó su pantalón antes de soltar un pequeño chillido al ver su pierna.

Tenía un tajo en diagonal de no más de diez centímetros, pero eso no era lo que la asustaba. Lo que realmente la asustaba era el color verde oscuro que tenía la herida alrededor. Ni siquiera había sangre, sólo ese color mohoso que lentamente parecía querer teñir su pierna entera. No era mucho lo que había logrado avanzar, tan sólo uno o dos centímetros, pero, viniendo aquel hechizo de Draco Malfoy, de seguro no era nada bueno.

Ginny desvió su mirada de la herida y respiró profundamente, tratando de tranquilizarse para pensar con claridad la mejor forma de salir de ese lugar. Sus ojos se posaron en lo que más había a su alrededor: Árboles.

-¡Eso es! –susurró Ginny, mientras se paraba cuidadosamente. Miró a su alrededor, buscando el árbol más grande, trabajo que no tardó mucho. No muy lejos de allí, se erguía con majestuosidad un hermoso castaño. Se acercó a él cojeando, admirando su belleza –Bien, Ginny, tendrás que subir lo más alto que puedas si quieres salir de aquí –se dijo a sí misma antes de apoyar sus manos en dos gruesas ramas y ayudarse con el pie derecho a subir al hermoso árbol.

¿Hace cuánto que no trepaba un árbol? Desde hace mucho, sin duda. Cuando era pequeña, no hubo ningún árbol en la Madriguera que ella no hubiese logrado trepar. Pero hace años que había dejado de hacerlo. Desde que comenzaron los ataques no había mucho tiempo como para entretenerse, y mucho menos como para subirse a los árboles o jugar al Quidditch. Pero la habilidad no la había perdido. Rama tras rama iba ganando más y más altura; sólo un poco más y tendría una vista perfecta de todo el lugar. Pero ella no subía sola, desde abajo la seguían las dos lucecitas, atentas para que a la muchacha no le pasara nada.

-_Cuando está la luna sobre el horizonte, muchos enanitos juegan en el bosque... _–cantaba Ginny, muy bajito, con el fin de pensar en hermosos tiempos pasados, y no en el incesante dolor que le causaba la herida en su pierna-. ¡Vamos, Ginny! Unas cuantas ramas más y podrás tener una mejor vista, sólo unas cuantas ramas más y... ¡AHHHHH! –La rama se había quebrado.

Quizás había pisado demasiado fuerte, o tal vez, la rama no aguantó su peso; lo cierto era que ahora Ginny Weasley caía de una altura de más de seis metros, con ramas golpeando su cuerpo por cada metro que descendía. Trató de afirmarse de alguna otra rama, pero era inútil; caía con demasiada violencia como para poder afirmarse en algo.

De los árboles, muchas pequeñas lucecitas, como las que habían estado siguiendo a Ginny, aparecieron, adornando el paisaje de destellos plateados. A unos centímetros del suelo, aquellas luces tomaron a la joven pelirroja de la túnica, evitando lo que hubiese sido un violento aterrizaje.

Suavemente, depositaron en el verde pasto el cuerpo inconsciente de Ginny Weasley, mientras que su cabello pelirrojo se teñía poco a poco de sangre.

Abrió los ojos con fuerza, volviendo al presente que estaba viviendo.

Su vida siempre había estado arreglada; muy pocas veces había formado parte de las decisiones de su vida. Lucius Malfoy le mostraba el camino a seguir, y él, simplemente, lo tomaba.

¿Es que acaso tenía otra opción? Sí... y vaya que las tuvo.

¿Qué importaba perder la vida ahora si lo habían manipulado hasta el punto de sentir que su vida ya no le pertenecía?

-_Estarás bien_ –una voz... una voz que parecía susurrar con el viento-. _Confía en mí._

Sentía el aleteo de las alas de aquellos seres que ahora lo rodeaban a él y al árbol en el que estaba apoyado, mientras que lo que estaba apretando antes su pierna, ahora se apoderaba de su cintura, inmovilizándolo aún más como para correr.

_"¡Voces!"_ Pensó Draco. _"Debo estar delirando..."_

La desesperación lo estaba invadiendo. Trató de jalar para librarse de lo que ahora comenzaba a quitarle el aire; de batir sus brazos para alejar a todas aquellas criaturas que rechinaban y volaban a su alrededor... pero todo parecía inútil. Sin darse cuenta, el miedo se apoderaba de él, pero seguía jalando y tirando manotazos a diestra y siniestra con el fin de librarse del peligro.

-_Confía en mí _–volvió a susurrar la voz. Venía de tantas partes…

Draco cerró los ojos, tratando de convencerse de que era producto de su imaginación, de la desesperación que comenzaba a sentir. Trató de tranquilizarse, pero no pudo; todas aquellas criaturas a su alrededor aleteaban y aleteaban, era desesperante; rechinaban y casi podía escuchar _"Sangre fresca" _con cada aleteo.

Sintió como algo atacaba uno de sus brazos, apresándolo de igual manera que su cintura; el miedo era tan grande que, en vez de mantener sus ojos cerrados, los abrió tan grandes como pudo.

_"Esperanzas. Dame esperanzas..."_

Un momento feliz, sólo uno y podría volver a sonreír. Sólo uno y tendría ganas de vivir.

Buscó entre sus recuerdos; golpes, destellos, garras... Y el rostro de la única persona que le hacía sonreír apareció de pronto tan claro entre las tinieblas, en su mente, sonriendo. A pesar de todo lo que le había hecho, aún sonreía.

_"Esperanzas. Dame esperanzas..."_

Una lágrima recorrió su mejilla derecha, acariciando sus culpas y pesares. Llorar... llorar y ahogarse en lágrimas de dolor. Gritar... gritar y enmudecer al viento con su rencor. Mientras aquella lágrima silenciosa rozó el aire, perdiéndose al llegar a la tierra húmeda.

Se sintió tan puro, tan inocente que se olvidó, por un momento, de todos sus temores.

Una lágrima... era como si aquella lágrima, al llegar al suelo, enterrara toda culpa, toda mentira, ¡todo! Como si todo, por un momento, hubiese sido perdonado.

Sentía como el aire le faltaba mientras el dolor se apoderaba de su cuerpo, pero no le importó. Quería seguir luchando; vivir, sólo eso: vivir.

Y allí estaba, enfrente suyo. Una pequeña luz crecía y crecía, dando, poco a poco, claridad al lúgubre lugar. No supo cuanto tiempo pasó, pero desde el momento en el que la luz apareció en frente suyo, fue lo único que Draco observó.

Venciendo a la oscuridad, venciendo a la muerte.

No tardó mucho tiempo para que la luz lograra tomar forma: parecía un Patronus más grande de lo normal, un Patronus con la figura de un caballero.

Ni siquiera miró a Draco, pero parecía saber muy bien que él estaba allí. Desenvainó su espada, llenando con un rayo de luz plateada el lugar. Los seres que habían estado aleteando y acechándolo comenzaron a chillar y a batir sus alas de una manera mucho más desesperada, intentando escapar.

Draco alcanzó a ver lo que parecían murciélagos, con un tamaño mucho más grande de lo normal, antes de que éstos se transformaran en negras cenizas que cayeron al suelo como una tupida lluvia negra.

Rápidamente, el caballero se volteó hacia él con la espada en alto. Por un momento, Draco pensó que le iba a asestar un golpe, pero aquellos pensamientos se vieron opacados cuando el muchacho vio, con cierto estupor, lo que le estaba quitando el aire: Lazo del diablo.

La planta soltó a Draco rápidamente cuando el Caballero le asestó un golpe con la espada. Aunque no podía cortarla, el simple contacto con la luz hizo que la planta retrocediera, buscando oscuridad.

Draco tomó una gran bocanada de aire, antes de que sus pies cedieran y su cuerpo se deslizara por el tronco del árbol. Su boca devoraba todo el aire que podía, entumeciendo su garganta, mientras que su pecho dejaba en evidencia la desesperada forma en que respiraba.

Draco alzó la cabeza para encontrarse con la figura del caballero, que seguía sin envainar su espada, y aunque no podía ver con claridad sus ojos, el joven Mortífago hubiese podido jurar que lo estaba mirando: Con su mano izquierda, el caballero se sacó el casco, dejando al descubierto, un joven rostro plateado. Le sonrió con caballerosidad antes de llevarse la espada al pecho y dedicarle una breve reverencia de despedida.

El joven caballero volvió a ponerse el casco que había sujetado entre su brazo y su armadura, para luego envainar su espada. Cuando lo hizo, el caballero se transformó en una indefinida luz plateada que pareció estallar, inundando de luz todo el lugar, para luego ir desapareciendo poco a poco, con suaves destellos plateados. Draco sintió como la luz llegaba a su agotado cuerpo. Paz, sólo un momento de paz. Cuando no quedó más que una pequeña esfera de luz flotando e iluminando el lugar débilmente, el joven muchacho pareció reaccionar.

La pequeña luz aún brillaba, tan bella, tan hermosa. Draco despegó su espalda del árbol, mientras apoyaba sus rodillas en la tierra. Tan bella, tan hermosa. Estiró su brazo derecho lentamente; quería alcanzar aquella luz, sentir la paz entre sus dedos. Y, ¿si todo era una trampa? El sólo hecho de pensarlo hizo que Draco retrocediera su brazo, como si la pregunta, de pronto, le quemara los dedos.

_Tócame. Siénteme. _

Pero, ¿qué más le podría suceder? Sólo tocaría la luz por un instante, un pequeño y mísero instante. ¿Podía eso causarle daño?

_Tócame. Siénteme._

Volvió a estirar su brazo, decidido a tocar la luz que, con cada destello, le incitaba a que se acercara. Sólo un poco más y sentiría la luz entre sus dedos, sólo un poco más...

Sintió un pequeño roce eléctrico al tocar aquella pequeña luz, un roce que pronto recorrió todo su cuerpo. Sin dolor, sin miedo, sólo un pequeño escalofrío y la luz ya no estaba.

Oscuridad. Sólo oscuridad, y un pequeño collar cayó en la palma de su mano.

Lejos, muy lejos, un noble caballero despertaba de su sueño. Tan real, tan lejano.

Una luz no muy intensa apareció a un lado de Draco, iluminando parte del lugar: tétricas siluetas de árboles que aún luchaban por mantenerse en pie, no habían hojas, sólo ramas calvas que parecían garras.

-Era... era cierto... –Draco, aún hincado en la tierra y con el collar en sus manos, volteó su cabeza rápidamente hacia la persona que acababa de hablar. No muy lejos de él estaba Titania, mirando en la dirección en donde había estado la figura de aquel hombre que le había salvado.

La Dama Blanca parecía a punto de derrumbarse en el suelo, y sus ojos denotaban emoción e incredulidad, como si hubiese visto a alguien que había pensado no ver nunca más. Susurró algo, moviendo apenas sus labios pareció nombrar a alguien.

Titania volteó su cabeza lentamente, como si le costara un gran trabajo despegar los ojos del lugar en donde antes había estado el joven caballero, y con una voz débil, llena de esperanzas, se dirigió al pequeño niño que iba con ella:

-Newt... ¿tú también lo viste?

El pequeño niño tenía su brazo derecho estirado, y de la palma de su mano, brillaba una pequeña luz azul eléctrico. Miró a la Dama Blanca con una pequeña y débil sonrisa, asintiendo, suavemente, con la cabeza.

-Era... era él, Newt, era él... –los ojos de Titania brillaban de la emoción, tan confundida, tan extrañamente feliz.

El niño llamado Newt le dedicó una amplia sonrisa de comprensión antes de desviar la mirada hacia Malfoy, quien ahora apretaba el collar con su mano, y observaba la escena con el ceño fruncido, mientras sus ojos buscaban respuesta a todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Ania... el muchacho –Newt jaló suavemente el vestido de la Dama Blanca, para que ésta le prestara atención a Draco.

Titania pareció salir de pronto de su ensimismamiento, borrando su sonrisa y girando rápidamente en dirección a Draco.

-¿Te encuentras bien? –preguntó con preocupación mientras se acercaba a su lado.

Draco la miró con una expresión de sorpresa, mezclada con el toque de arrogancia tan característico de él, antes de contestar.

-¡Por supuesto que no! –soltó, indignado, como si la sola pregunta fuera un grave insulto- ¡Una planta casi me mata y unos... "bichos" casi me comen vivo! ¡Muchas gracias por su preocupación! –estaba furioso, cansado de que le pasaran cosas tan extrañas en ese estúpido lugar. ¡Y todo por culpa de aquella maldita pelirroja! Desde que se había entrometido en sus planes no hacía más que causar problemas.

La extraña sensación de felicidad y emoción que había sentido Titania hacia algunos momentos se desvanecieron. Quizás era momento de dejar los sueños atrás y dedicarse por completo a la misión que le habían encomendado. Él ya no regresaría. No podía verlo más que en fantasmagóricas luces plateadas que no le traerían su calor, sólo vagos recuerdos de lo que se debe olvidar, pero que el corazón sigue guardando. Una lucha constante por mantener lo que nos hace sentir completos, pero que aún así nos va destruyendo.

-Con su permiso –dijo Draco parándose del suelo, reteniendo fuertemente el collar en su mano-, yo me largo de aquí. De seguro hay más de esas cosas hambrientas, y no estaré aquí cuando vuelvan a atacar –pasó altivamente por el lado de Titania, sin siquiera mirarla, y no le prestó la más mínima atención al niño que seguía sosteniendo la luz con la palma de una de sus manos.

-¿Y adónde piensas ir ahora, joven mago? –preguntó la Dama Blanca, volteándose hacia él.

-Eso no es asunto suyo, vieja loca.

-Bien, entonces creo que esperaré aquí –anunció Titania con la voz más comprensiva que pudo sacar-. De seguro los demás seres del Bosque traerán tu cadáver –Draco dejó de caminar, para volverse lentamente hacia Titania.

-¿Qué es lo que quiere? –preguntó Malfoy con una mueca de desagrado que no se molestó en ocultar.

-Lo único que les he pedido es que me escuchen; que traten de comprender, aunque sea un poco –confesó la Dama Blanca. Sí. Esa frase ya la había escuchado antes, muchas veces, quizás demasiadas. Su mirada pareció nublarse con los recuerdos que llegaban a su mente, o tal vez era por el hecho de que nunca se imaginó tener que escucharla salir de su propia boca.

Escuchar y comprender. Muchas veces sólo se logra cumplir con la primera.

Draco la miró fijamente, mientras que una mueca de arrogancia y duda se dibujaba en su joven rostro. Iba a replicar cuando muchas lucecitas pequeñas comenzaron a revolotear a su alrededor.

-¿Pero qué...? ¡Ahg! –chilló el joven Mortífago, mientras trataba de alejar a las diminutas luces con sus brazos-. ¡Malditas... luces voladoras!

Newt soltó una sonora carcajada al ver al arrogante muchacho tratando de deshacerse de los diminutos seres, algo que, francamente, molestó a Malfoy.

-¡Mantén tu boca cerrada, mocoso! –gritó Draco, quien seguía aleteando mientras que, sin darse cuenta, había lanzado el collar lejos de él al tratar de alejar a las lucecitas.

Titania, quien o no podía o no quería hacer nada para alejar las pequeñas luces de Malfoy, le hizo una seña a Newt para que recogiera el collar mientras que Draco seguía aleteando.

El pequeño niño se acercó silenciosamente hacia el lugar en donde había caído el collar y, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, estiró el dedo índice de su mano izquierda, apuntando hacia el hermoso objeto, mientras que con un leve movimiento, lo hacía levitar hacia él, evitando tocarlo, pues sabía lo que pasaría si se atrevía a hacerlo. Retrocedió lentamente, tratando de no hacer ningún ruido que llamara la atención del Mortífago, lo que hubiese sido bastante difícil, pues Draco tenía puesta toda su atención en tratar de ahuyentar a las pequeñas luces, además de maldecir fuertemente.

-Si te calmas, ellas no te atacarán –explicó Titania, quien se esforzaba para no reír.

-¡Esto es obra suya! ¡Sáqueme sus estúpidas lucecitas de encima! –gruñó Draco mientras fulminaba a la Dama Blanca con la mirada.

-Ya te lo dije; si quieres que te dejen en paz, tienes que calmarte primero –volvió a explicar Titania, con una sonrisa que más que comprensión, expresaba burla.

Draco soltó un respingo antes de dejar de aletear para quedarse tranquilo, en una posición bastante incómoda. Las diminutas lucecitas dejaron de atacar a Malfoy y se dirigieron hacia Titania, dando pequeñas volteretas.

Newt las observó atentamente antes de darse cuenta de lo sucedido.

-Ania, ¡la muchacha! –advirtió el niño.

-¿Qué le pasó a la muchacha? -preguntó Titania, con preocupación.

-Al parecer, está problemas.

-¡Fantástico! –soltó Draco, mientras se erguía, con una desagradable sonrisa en sus labios-. Algo bueno que pase.

La Dama Blanca se volteó hacia él, mirándolo con reproche.

-Te tragarás tus palabras, Draco Malfoy –le advirtió Titania, seriamente.

-No veo cómo –declaró Draco, con voz desafiante, mientras arqueaba una de sus cejas.

-Muchas veces, las personas más inesperadas terminan forjando nuestro propio destino, formando parte de nuestras vidas.

Draco no contestó, sabía muy bien que Titania decía la verdad. Recuerdos, ¡cómo dolían! Sí. A Draco Malfoy le dolía saberlo por experiencia propia. Saber que las personas menos esperabas se transformaban en entes demasiado importantes en nuestras vidas, y sin las cuales el mundo parece perder todo su encanto, dejándonos míseras sombras de lo que alguna vez nos hizo sentir felices.

-¡Escúcheme bien! –habló el joven Mortífago, por fin-. Ella jamás será parte importante de mi vida –declaró Draco, amenazante-. ¡Jamás! –Y dicho esto, se dio media vuelta para marcharse.

-Pero si ya lo es, Draco Malfoy –murmuró Titania, con una sonrisa, en un susurro que Draco no alcanzó a oír-, ya lo es.

Malfoy sólo logró caminar unos cuantos pasos antes de que la Dama Blanca volviera a hablar.

-Tienes que ir con nosotros –anunció Titania.

-No veo por qué –se detuvo Draco.

-Porque no puedes andar vagando por el Bosque sin saber hacia dónde ir, te perderás.

-Ese es mi problema.

-No tienes idea qué clase de criaturas habitan en este Bosque, Draco Malfoy.

-Bien, entonces, esperaré aquí –anunció Draco cruzándose de brazos, apoyando su espalda y su pie derecho en el árbol más cercano.

-¿No piensas ayudarla? –preguntó Titania, con ingenuidad.

-¿Qué? No desperdiciaré mi tiempo salvando a una pobre e inmunda traidora a la sangre –continúo el mortífago con una mueca de asco dibujada en su pálido rostro-. Además, de seguro los demás seres del Bosque traerán su cadáver –terminó Draco, con una sonrisa irónica en sus labios.

Titania abrió la boca para responder, pero Newt habló primero:

-Él no vendrá –interrumpió el niño, caminando hacia Draco con arrogancia, tratando de imitarlo.

-¿De qué hablas, mocoso? –se volteó Draco, arqueando una ceja.

-Él no te volverá a salvar –se detuvo Newt, dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro que incomodó a Malfoy-. No sin esto –el pequeño niño, que mantenía su mano izquierda detrás de su espalda, mostró el collar que Draco había tenido en sus manos.

-¡Dame eso, mocoso! –Malfoy trató de tomarlo, pero el niño levitó el collar, rápidamente, lejos del joven mago.

-Si vas con nosotros, lo tendrás –volvió a sonreír Newt.

-Y si no, ¿qué? –preguntó Draco.

-Bien, como quieras –desistió Titania-. Pero tú tendrás que cuidar a las "lucecitas" –y dicho esto miró a Newt, quien, moviendo levemente su cabeza, les indicó a las pequeñas luces que fueran hacia el mago.

Las luces no esperaron otra señal antes de volar rápidamente hacia Draco, atacándolo con mayor ferocidad que antes.

-¡Ahg! –soltó Draco, volviendo a aletear para zafarse de las "lucecitas voladoras"-. ¡Está bien, está bien! –gritó, mientras que Newt silbaba para que las luces dejaran de atacar a Malfoy.

-Iré con ustedes –anunció el mortífago de mala gana.

-¡Perfecto! –sonrió Titania.

-Pero quiero que sepa que sus malditas luciérnagas me mordieron –gruñó Draco sobándose una oreja, mientras caminaba para acompañar a Titania y Newt.

-No son luciérnagas –replicó Newt con ingenuidad, a lo que Draco contestó con una mirada de pocos amigos.

Gracias a las luces, que les indicaban por donde seguir, no tardaron mucho en llegar al mismo camino que Ginny había tomado. Titania y Newt iban adelante, mientras que Draco los seguía unos pasos más atrás, tratando de hallar desprevenido al niño para quitarle el collar.

-¡Esto es mío! –dijo Draco cuando logró tomar el collar que había estado levitando todo ese tiempo por encima de la mano de Newt.

-¡Hey! –soltó el niño, dándose vuelta para ver a Draco.

-Ya los estoy siguiendo, ¡el collar es mío! –exigió el muchacho, apretando fuertemente el hermoso objeto.

-Como quieras –siguió caminando Newt-. De todas maneras, quitártelo nuevamente será fácil –se burló el pequeño.

-¿No piensan explicarme qué era ese hombre plateado? –preguntó Draco, sin tomar en cuenta las palabras del niño.

-No –soltaron Newt y Titania al unísono, sin siquiera mirarlo.

Draco abrió la boca para discutir aquella decisión, pero sus ganas de replicar fueron interrumpidas cuando Newt habló:

-¡Allí está!

A unos cuantos metros, yacía la joven cuyo cabello pelirrojo tenía ahora matices de rojo sangre, su propia sangre.

Titania se acercó, rápidamente, al cuerpo inerte de Ginny, hincándose para revisar mejor su estado.

-¿Está muerta? –preguntó Draco con una horrible sonrisa de complacencia dibujada en su rostro.

Titania no le contestó, tenía puesta una mano sobre la cabeza de Ginny y al instante sintió la tibieza de la sangre.

-Debió haber caído del árbol –infirió Newt, mirando hacia el Castaño.

-Está sangrando... –susurró la Dama Blanca cuando vio su propia mano manchada de sangre.

-Está viva, ¿verdad? –esta vez fue Newt quien preguntó por el estado de Ginny, mirando asustado hacia ella.

-Sí, aún respira –informó Titania -. Pero está inconsciente, y la herida en su cabeza no se ve nada bien.

Newt tragó saliva:

-¿Qué vamos hacer?

-Debemos llevarla con Nuria –contestó Titania, de inmediato, sin despegar su mirada de Ginny.

-Ania, ya sabes las reglas –le recordó Newt.

-Eso no importa ahora. La muchacha está mal, y las reglas no se aplican si eso conlleva la pérdida de vidas inocentes.

-No, tú no las aplicas si eso conlleva... –comenzó a alegar Newt, pero se calló al ver la mirada de reproche que la mujer le dedicó.

-Joven mago –llamó Titania, volteándose hacia Draco, que se encontraba a unos cuantos metros, observando inexpresivamente la escena-. Tú tendrás que llevarla –explicó.

-¿Qué? –el rostro de Draco se distorsionó en una mueca de sorpresa y horror.

-Lo que oíste. Tú tendrás que llevarla durante el viaje.

-Debe estar bromeando –soltó el joven Mortífago, con perplejidad.

-¿Te parece que todo esto es una broma? –preguntó Newt, con un toque de ironía e incredulidad, indicando a Ginny.

-No voy a tocarla... –alegó Draco, retrocediendo, como si sospechara que las personas que tenía en frente lo fueran a obligar a hacerlo.

-Joven mago –Titania suavizó su voz y miró a Malfoy-, sé que no crees ni una palabra de lo que he dicho, pero, si quieres salir de aquí, necesitarás de su ayuda –dijo señalando a Ginny.

-Yo no necesito la ayuda de nadie -se indignó Draco.

-Yo sé que no eres un asesino –profirió Titania, rogando para no enfadar al mortífago con sus palabras.

-Entonces no sabe nada sobre mí –declaró Draco, con una mirada de resentimiento, no por lo que dijera Titania, sino por el recuerdo de los crímenes cometidos.

-Por favor –insistió la Dama Blanca-. No lo hagas por ella, hazlo por ti.

-¿Por mí? –se bufó Malfoy-. ¿En qué me beneficiará a mí el que yo ayude a esa... Weasley?

-Por favor, Draco Malfoy –pidió Titania-. Por favor.

-Olvídelo. No tocaré a esa traidora a la sangre.

Titania se dio cuenta, con horror, como sus opciones se iban acabando. Sólo una... y la ocuparía lo mejor posible:

-¿Quieres recuperar tu varita? –la Dama Blanca metió una de sus manos en uno de los bolsillos del vestido, y, al sacarla, Draco pudo reconocer lo que había en la mano derecha de Titania: una varita, su varita.

-¡Démela! –exigió, acercándose y estirando la mano que tenía desocupada.

-Sé que quizás lo que te estoy pidiendo es demasiado –continuó Titania sin hacer caso a las palabras de Draco-. Pero sólo tendrás que cargarla unos minutos. Si nos apuramos, llegaremos rápidamente –explicó la mujer-. Por favor.

Draco la miró con profundo rencor antes de acercarse un poco más, lentamente, dudando intensamente de lo que estaba a punto de hacer: ayudar a una traidora a la Sangre.

El rostro de Ginny emanaba una inocencia casi innata, algo que en Draco no provocó más que repulsión. Hipocresía, eso era lo que Ginny significaba para él. Aquella muchacha no era más que una maldita hipócrita. Una joven que aparentaba ser dulce y tranquila, pero en cuyo corazón sólo habitaban el engaño y la venganza.

Se hincó, lentamente, apoyando una de sus rodillas en el suelo, mientras que afirmaba, fuertemente, su pie derecho en la tierra.

Suavemente posó su mano izquierda sobre el cuello de la muchacha.

Frío. Tanto frío en su cuerpo con sólo el roce de sus dedos en el cuerpo de la joven pelirroja. Escalofrío. Un intenso escalofrío recorrió su ser. Su respiración se fue agitando más y más. Tantos recuerdos, tantas tristezas. Y luego... Paz. Sólo paz y aquella repentina sensación de esperanza entremezclada con una extraña felicidad.

-Lo sientes, ¿verdad? –sonrió Titania.

Draco apartó rápidamente su mano del cuerpo de Ginny y miró confundido a la mujer que le sonreía.

-Ponte el collar y tómala con cuidado –explicó la Dama Blanca, con amabilidad, al pararse.

Draco dejó de apretar el collar para tomarlo con cuidado y depositarlo en su cuello. Por un breve instante, el objeto dejó escapar un pequeño resplandor plateado, para luego volver a parecer un collar común y corriente.

Con suavidad, Draco posó su mano derecha en la espalda de Ginny, tratando de levantarla un poco para así tomarla con mayor facilidad.

Frío, tanto frío... y luego un inexplicable bienestar.

Posó su otro brazo por debajo de las piernas de la muchacha y, lentamente, haciendo uso de su fuerza, pudo levantar el cuerpo de Ginny.

Frío. Calidez. Una ola de sentimientos tan distintos y tan extrañamente combinados.

Pegó el cuerpo de Ginny al suyo, evitando que se cayera. Protegiéndola.

Tan cálida, tan débil.

Draco la observó por algunos segundos. Sentir. Sentir, nuevamente, el cuerpo de una mujer tan cerca suyo.

-¿Te has aparecido alguna vez? –preguntó Titania a Draco, mientras le tomaba la mano a Newt.

Draco, que no había hecho más que mirar fijamente a Ginny desde que ésta reposaba en sus brazos, miró a la Dama Blanca algo confundido antes de contestar:

-Sí... muchas veces.

-Sujétala fuerte, yo te sujetaré a ti –informó Titania antes de tomar fuertemente el brazo de Draco-. Bien... aquí vamos –la mujer cerró sus ojos, y frunció el entrecejo, como si lo que estuviera a punto de hacer necesitara mucha concentración.

Una fuerte brisa los envolvió y los levantó, poco a poco, del suelo.

Draco disfrutaba viajar de esa manera. La adrenalina que se sentía... cerrar los ojos y olvidarlo todo por un momento.

Pero ésta vez era diferente. Ésta vez no podía olvidar. Sentir a alguien tan cerca de él sólo lo hacía recordar.

El lugar sólo estaba iluminado por la luz de la luna llena, que se colaba por una pequeña ventana. Apoyada en una mesa, yacía la silueta de una persona que dormía profundamente: una mujer.

Un muchacho la contemplaba en silencio, grabándose cada parte de su rostro antes de partir. Estaba seguro de que pasaría mucho tiempo antes de poder volverla a ver.

El tiempo le daría a descubrir que ese momento estaría más cerca de lo que él esperaba.

El reloj de la habitación hizo salir al muchacho de su ensimismamiento. Ya era medianoche.

Se acercó lentamente hacia la muchacha y acarició, suavemente, su cabello.

-A ti no te pasará nada –le susurró al oído, a pesar de que ella durmiera-. Lo prometo –besó, delicadamente, su mejilla, antes de posar una carta y una rosa en las manos de la muchacha.

¡Oh! ¡Cómo deseaba quedarse con ella unos momentos más...!

Antes de marcharse, Draco Malfoy alzó la vista hacia la ventana, observando por largos segundos la belleza del cielo nocturno, sin saber que, aquella noche, sería quizás la última en que la luna llena le pareciera tan hermosa.

Aterrizaron suavemente a unos metros de un gran árbol.

-¿Estás bien, Ania? –preguntó Newt a la mujer, quien parecía ya no tener fuerzas.

-Sí, creo que sí –susurró Titania-. Entren ustedes, yo me quedaré aquí por un momento.

El niño asintió y le indicó a Draco que lo siguiera.

-Vamos, es en ese árbol –explicó Newt. Draco sólo escuchaba.

El pequeño niño dejó ver una pequeña piedra preciosa que colgaba de un collar que traía en el cuello. Un pequeño resplandor salió de la piedra y, al instante, una manija apareció en el árbol.

-¿Qué hacen aquí? –la manija giró y se abrió una grieta en el árbol, por la cual apareció una mujer.

-Necesitamos ayuda, Nuria –explicó Newt, haciéndose a un lado para que la mujer viera a Draco y Ginny.

-¡Hadas revoltosas! -soltó Nuria mirando a Ginny -. ¿Qué le pasó a la muchacha?

Ninguno de los dos respondió.

-¡No se queden ahí! Pasen, pasen... –dijo la mujer, haciéndose a un lado –Recuéstala en esa cama, muchacho –ordenó Nuria a Draco.

Draco obedeció, no sin antes dirigirle una desagradable mirada a Nuria.

-No me mires así –exclamó la mujer como si nada-. De seguro esto ha sido culpa tuya.

-¿¡Qué! –Draco la miró sorprendido- ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Si la pecosa ésta se lastimó fue por culpa de ella!

-Sí, sí... todos dicen lo mismo –Nuria se acercó al cuerpo de Ginny para revisar su estado-. ¿Qué haces? –preguntó cuando Draco se disponía a alejarse del cuerpo de la más pequeña de los Weasley-. Tienes que quedarte cerca de ella.

-¿Ah? –se volteó Draco, sin entender.

-Lo que oíste –dijo Nuria, exasperada- Anda, tómale la mano y no la sueltes hasta que yo te diga.

-No volveré a tocarla –respondió Draco, desafiante.

-¡O le tomas la mano o te convierto en sapo! –amenazó Nuria-. Vamos a ver si ella quiere besarte cuando despierte...

Draco la miró con una desagradable mueca en su rostro antes de acercarse nuevamente a Ginny y tomarle la mano.

El lugar era muy amplio y acogedor, aunque daba la sensación de que todo estaba muy apretujado. Por todas partes había repisas con frascos de diversas formas y colores, que tenían pequeñas inscripciones que indicaban el nombre de cada una. Cerca de la cama en la que reposaba Ginny, había un brasero que, a pesar de no ser muy grande, daba calor al lugar.

Nuria había puesto, cuidadosamente, algunas hojas en la cabeza de Ginny, cubriéndole toda la parte de la herida, mientras que Draco tenía la vista fija en la mano de la muchacha, sin siquiera prestar atención a lo que a su alrededor sucedía.

-Newt –llamó Nuria al niño-. Alcánzame una de aquellas botellitas verdes –pidió la mujer, indicando con la cabeza una de las repisas cercanas.

-¿Qué vas hacer? –preguntó Newt cuando le pasó el pequeño frasco verde.

-La muchacha está fuera de peligro, pero la sangre que perdió la ha debilitado mucho –explicó Nuria, mezclando diversos líquidos en un jarrito de cristal-. Necesita restaurar fuerzas, así que, después de tomar la poción que estoy preparando, tendrá que pasar la noche aquí.

-¿Y yo cuándo voy a poder sacar mi mano? –preguntó Draco, despegando su mirada de la mano de Ginny para posarla en la espalda de la mujer, que preparaba rápidamente la poción.

-Tú no te puedes despegar de ella hasta que despierte.

-¿Qué? –preguntó Draco, confundido.

-Mira, muchacho, no sé qué le habrás hecho a tu novia para dejarla en ese estado, pero tendrás que dormir con ella esta noche –le informó Nuria, mirándolo aprensivamente.

-¡Ella no es mi novia! –gritó Malfoy, indignado.

-Sí, sí... cómo sea –continuó Nuria-. Pero tú no te puedes despegar de ella.

-¡Yo no voy a dormir con ella! –informó, furioso.

-¡No me vengas con caprichos, muchacho!

-Usted no tiene idea de quién soy yo...

-¡Por supuesto que sé quién eres! –informó, Nuria, ofendida-. Eres uno de los elegidos.

-Mi nombre es Draco Malfoy –corrigió-. Y si estoy aquí es porque quiero recuperar mi varita.

-Veo que Titania no les ha explicado todo correctamente –declaró Nuria, con altanería, mientras se acercaba a Ginny con el jarro de cristal en la mano, en cuyo interior, reposaba una pócima de color violeta.

-¿Disculpe? –preguntó Draco, mientras que Nuria vertía la poción, con mucho cuidado, en la boca de Ginny.

-Joven Malfoy, no sé qué te habrá hecho ella –dijo la mujer, cambiando de tema-, pero el rencor no es la solución. Sé que no has creído en las palabras de Titania, pero si quieres saber la verdad sobre este Bosque, tendrás que esperar hasta mañana.

Draco no respondió, pero aquella información quedó resonando en su mente.

-Ahora, descansa –recomendó Nuria-. Sé que hoy no has pasado un agradable día, pero Titania no te devolverá tu varita si no haces lo que te digo –y, tras estas palabras, salió de la morada, acompañada por Newt, que se había mantenido en silencio, observando la escena atentamente.

Draco dirigió su mirada hacia Ginny, observándola detalladamente. ¡Por supuesto que no compartiría cama con ella! No importaba lo que le dijeran, no lo haría. Suficiente tenía ya con haberla cargado hasta ese lugar para que ahora le pidieran que durmiera en la misma cama.

Sentir tanto frío y luego una irremediable paz era algo que Draco Malfoy no comprendía. Por unos momentos se sentía tranquilo, libre. Pero toda su amargura volvía cuando posaba sus ojos en Ginny, recordando a quien estaba tocando.

La "puerta" se abrió, dejando ver el agotado rostro de Titania, quien miró con una ligera sonrisa la escena.

-¿Viene a devolverme mi varita? –preguntó Draco, con la vista fija en la mano de Ginny.

Titania sonrió, ver a Ginny durmiendo mientras Draco le tomaba la mano sin duda era algo que sabía no vería en mucho tiempo más.

-Veo que no te has acostado todavía –dijo Titania mientras se acercaba a la cama.

-Prefiero dormir en el piso antes de acercarme un milímetro más a la pecosa –soltó Draco lanzando chispas por los ojos.

-Necesitas descansar y, créeme, pueden pasar muchos días para que vuelvas a dormir en una cama confortable.

-Apenas tenga mi varita, me largaré de aquí –anunció el mortífago-. Cuando regrese a casa...

-Nadie te espera allá afuera, Draco Malfoy.

Los ojos del mago se nublaron en una expresión que Titania no pudo definir. Quizás era odio, rencor... o, tal vez, tristeza.

-Eso no es de su incumbencia...

-¿Por qué no aceptar una segunda oportunidad? –insistió la mujer.

-¿Una segunda oportunidad? –rió Malfoy, sintiendo el dolor hundirse cada vez más en su ser-. Ni siquiera me dieron la primera.

Titania calló. Sabía que no tenía derecho a insistir tanto y, sin embargo, algo en ella la incitaba a seguir.

_Rencor..._

-Descansa, Draco Malfoy, descansa –desistió.

El muchacho no la miró, pero tampoco se movió del lugar en el que estaba.

-Si no sientes nada por ella, ¿cuál es el problema de dormir en la misma cama? –preguntó la Dama Blanca antes de salir de aquella morada.

Draco alzó la vista, pero la mujer ya no estaba.

¿Sentir? ¿Sentir por una Weasley?

No. ¡Por supuesto que no!

Lo estaban desafiando, y él no sabía perder.

Observó a Ginny con una mueca surcándole el rostro.

-Debería ahorcarte con mis propias manos... –susurró Malfoy acercándose a Ginny-. Pero la soledad y el rencor son más dolorosos que la muerte, Weasley... Y te arrepentirás por haberte entrometido en mis asuntos.

Draco Malfoy, sin soltar la mano de Ginny, se recostó a su lado, tratando de no tocar más que su mano, lo cual resultaba una tarea difícil, puesto que la cama era demasiado angosta como para que dos personas pudieran dormir cómodamente.

_"Muy cerca, no importa qué tan lejos..."_

Sí... aquella era su forma de probar que para él, Ginny no merecía ni su odio. No era más que una simple muchacha. ¿Cómo pudo Potter enamorarse de ella? Teniendo tantas otras pretendientes, ¿para qué escoger a la más insignificante de todas?

Draco volteó su cabeza para ver mejor el rostro de Ginny.

Ni siquiera era tan bonita. Insignificante. Pecosa, con una cabello que ahora caía sin gracia, y un rostro entristecido, con un toque de amargura.

_Que los rasgos de mi cara no te impidan ver mi ser._

Cada vez se iba oscureciendo más y más aquel lugar, mientras que Draco no lograba conciliar el sueño. Quizás eran los recuerdos, la culpa... O, quizás, el simple hecho de que quien lo acompañara ahora fuera una de las personas a quien debió haber liquidado hace ya mucho tiempo.

Pero no lo hizo. Dudó... siempre dudó. Y ahora pagaba las consecuencias de sus errores.

Perdido en un Bosque de dudosa existencia, sin encontrar la manera de escapar porque, entre más intentaba alejarse, más lo acorralaban. Compartiendo cama con una molesta muchacha, rozando sus cuerpos, sintiendo la incomodidad en cada movimiento, en cada roce.

_"No es más que una estúpida Weasley"_, se decía cerrando los ojos e intentando dormir. Pero le incomodaba. Le incomodaba tener que tocarla, tener que sentirla.  
Le incomodaba tenerla tan cerca suyo.

_"Muy cerca, no importa qué tan lejos..."_

Podía escuchar su pausada respiración muy cerca. Cada ruido, cada ligero sonido lo hacía sobresaltar, mientras que tomaba con más fuerza la blanca mano de Ginny.

Se sentía tan bien, y a la vez tan confundido. El calor que le brindaba el cuerpo de Ginny, esa sensación de satisfacción, y, a la vez, una irremediable culpabilidad.

¿Cuándo fue la vez que tuvo a alguien así de cerca? Sintiendo el calor, la tranquilidad de saber que, al abrir tus ojos, despertaría junto a ti.

_"Sueños que se desvanecen."_

Miró, nuevamente, el rostro de Ginny... Apacible, inocente, carente de maldad.

Y, sin querer, le recordaba a alguien más.

Porque su vida ahora sólo se alimentaba de recuerdos, recibiendo migajas. Migajas de lo que recordaba era tener un momento de felicidad, sin poder vivirlo nuevamente, sin tener a nadie con quien compartir algo más que odio.

Una dulce melodía comenzó a sonar, una dulce composición que venía de tantas partes, como el crujir de las hojas en el exterior.

No quiso cuestionarse de dónde venía, porque ni él mismo estaba seguro de que si lo que escuchaba provenía de afuera o de su propia mente.

_"No. No podemos hacerte olvidar."_

Cada nota resonaba en sus oídos, deleitando su mente, olvidando razones.

_"Duerme."_

Se acomodó con delicadeza, y pudo observar con mayor detalle el perfil de Ginny. Y, por un momento, pareció ver, una vez más, alguien que aquella pelirroja nunca sería.

_"Sueña para no recordar."_

Extendió su mano suavemente para posarla en el cabello de Ginny. Quizás era la música, o, tal vez, el querer sentir, nuevamente, el cabello de una mujer entre sus manos.

Tanta delicadeza...

Lentamente fue cerrando sus ojos, demasiado absorto en la música y en el suave pelo de Ginny como para darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

_"Cede. Cede ante mi caricia."_

Un dulce toque, lejanos recuerdos, música... Y Draco Malfoy dormía apoyado en uno de los hombros de Ginny.

* * *

¡Ohhh! Lo siento mucho. :'(  
Después de meses sin actualizar, quiero agradecer por sus reviews. :)  
De verdad que no tengo ninguna excusa... Porque tendría que decir lo que siempre se dice en estos casos: El Liceo, el tiempo, etc, etc...  
La verdad es que me sorprendí yo misma con lo poco que avanzaba. :S  
Muchas gracias, nuevamente, por sus Reviews. :)  
No saben lo feliz que me hicieron cuando los leí. n.n  
¡Hasta el próximo capítulo, si Dios y las grandes energías (y también las pequeñas) quieren!

Me gustaría aclarar que algunas frases en cursiva son pequeños trozos de canciones que me gustan. :)  
Nothing else matters - _M__etallica._  
Hazme un sitio entre tu piel - _M__ägo de __O__z.  
_Ever dream - _N__ightwish._


	3. La Misión

**Capítulo III: "****La Misión****"**

**

* * *

**

_"Jamás oirá este lamento que llevo tan dentro de mí."_

Podía ver la tristeza en sus ojos con cada movimiento. Se miraban el uno al otro, recordando cada gesto, cada caricia.

_Una despedida._

Era de noche cuando comenzó a caminar hacia ellos. No supo cómo llegó allí, aunque tampoco se lo cuestionó. Lo único que sus ojos captaban en ese momento era el largo abrazo entre dos jóvenes: Una muchacha de rostro amable y un elfo en cuyos ojos se veía reflejado la tristeza y el valor.

_Seres mágicos..._

Todo se nublaba alrededor, mientras las imágenes iban y venían, en todas, los dos mismos jóvenes: Discutiendo, acariciándose, gritando, protegiéndose, llorando, amándose...

Una joven que lloraba. Un joven que se marchaba.

Y todo se volvía oscuridad.

_«Y la luna era testigo de nuestra despedida. Sé que no has de regresar porque no he sido capaz de perdonar a tiempo. Y sé que jamás tendré el valor para enviarte este escrito, ni ninguna de las cartas que escribiré para ti. Porque sé que te culpas, sé que no debiste... pero la felicidad no se ha hecho para mí. Estábamos condenados a esto.  
Caricias de papel, sólo eso recibiré ahora... Lo sé.»_

Ginny abrió los ojos, sobresaltada.

_Un sueño, sólo eso._

Su respiración se tornó rápida, mientras escudriñaba el techo de la habitación. Había sido todo tan real... Los jóvenes despidiéndose, todas esas imágenes de dos personas que no había visto jamás.

Trató de moverse, pero algo la hizo quedarse donde estaba: su mano... sintió como alguien aprisionaba su mano derecha con fuerza, como si temiera que ella se marchara si la soltaba. Mientras que sentía como alguien dormía a su lado, apoyado en su hombro.

Una dulce sensación recorrió todo su cuerpo... Se sentía protegida, acompañada.

_"Despertar... Despertar junto a ti... Tu piel contra mi piel."_

Lentamente, fue volteando su cabeza, sintiendo la pausada respiración de su compañero en su rostro.

Las narices de Draco y Ginny se rozaron... un roce que aceleró la respiración de la muchacha.

Su rostro tan cerca... Su respiración tan suave...

_"Sus labios tan pecadores..."_

Dejó que su corazón recordara por sólo un momento lo que era despertar acompañada, sintiendo la protección, el calor de un cuerpo ajeno al suyo... Dejándose llevar por un delicado aroma, por un delicado roce. Hasta que se obligó a recordar quién era su acompañante.

-¿¡Qué haces tú aquí! –gritó Ginny, alejando su rostro del de Malfoy.

Draco entreabrió sus ojos y lo primero que vio fue el confundido y horrorizado rostro de Ginny que pedía una explicación.

-¿Eh? –soltó Draco, aún medio dormido y sin entender nada.

-¿¡Qué haces en mi cama! –volvió a gritar Ginny.

-¿Tú cama? –preguntó Draco, mientras que las imágenes llegaban a su cabeza, recordando todo lo sucedido-. ¡Ésta no es tu cama!

-¡Aún así! ¡Sal de aquí! –exigió Ginny, quien, al intentar alejarse de Malfoy, pasó a golpearlo con su pierna.

-¡No me toques! –gritó Draco, malhumorado e intentando levantarse.

-¿¡Tocarte! –exclamó Ginny, enojada-. ¡Tú eres el que no me suelta la mano!

Los ojos de Draco se abrieron de manera inusual al recordar que no había soltado, en toda la noche, la mano de Ginny.

Rápidamente, liberó la mano de la muchacha, haciendo el ademán de limpiarla en su túnica, mientras que Ginny le enviaba una mirada de profundo odio, la cual fue respondida con la misma intensidad.

-¡Veo que ya despertaron...! –la puerta de la morada se abrió y por ella apareció Titania, que sonreía a ambos.

-¿Qué hago aquí? –preguntó una furiosa Ginny Weasley.

-...Y que siguen con el buen humor de siempre –opinó Newt que entraba detrás de Titania.

-¿Qué hago aquí? –volvió a preguntar Ginny, recalcando cada una de las palabras.

-Caíste de un árbol, Ginevra –explicó Titania-. Y el joven Malfoy se ofreció a traerte aquí.

Las palabras resonaron en la mente de Ginny, antes de que ésta mirara a Titania con grandes ojos, para luego voltearse a ver a Draco, con una expresión de sorpresa y confusión.

Draco desvió rápidamente su mirada de ella. No quería ver su expresión, pero tampoco quiso desmentir lo que había dicho Titania.

_"Tejiendo mentiras..."_

-Será mejor que se levanten –El silencio era avasallador, y Titania decidió romperlo antes de que los jóvenes discutieran nuevamente y se volvieran a marchar-. Joven mago, alguien te está esperando afuera –le anunció a Draco.

-¿Qué? –Malfoy la miró, sorprendido. ¿Quién lo podía estar esperando a él?

-Newt, acompaña a Draco afuera –pidió la Dama Blanca, a lo que el niño asintió con la cabeza.

Draco no quiso replicar. No porque le interesara ir, sino porque no quería dar explicación alguna de por qué había ayudado a Ginny a llegar hasta allí. Se paró suavemente de la cama, y salió de la habitación siguiendo a Newt.

-¿Te sientes mejor? –preguntó la Dama Blanca después de que Draco y Newt abandonaran la morada, sentándose a los pies de la cama y analizando el semblante de Ginny.

-Sí... creo que sí –contestó la muchacha, aún confundida.

-Debes saber que es muy peligroso internarse así como así en el Bosque, en especial sin ninguna protección, y menos aún si no sabes con exactitud a qué lugar te diriges.

-¿Vino a reprenderme? –replicó Ginny, con el ceño fruncido.

-No, no... Yo sólo… sólo quiero pedirte que tengas mucho cuidado –explicó Titania-. Sé que ustedes no me creen mucho, y es por eso que los llevaré donde Tapio.

-¿Donde quién?

-Es el Viejo Sabio, él les dará su misión.

-Un momento... ¿Por qué piensa usted que nos quedaremos aquí? –preguntó Ginny con disgusto. En ningún momento ella había mostrado signos de querer quedarse en aquel lugar.

-Porque no tienen ningún lugar más adonde ir.

Ginny abrió la boca para responder, pero era cierto. Aunque doliera, no había ningún lugar a donde ir.

-¿Por qué simplemente no nos deja volver? –quiso saber Ginny. Volver... sólo eso. Recordar tranquilamente, llorar en penumbra.

-No está en mi poder, Ginevra –explicó la mujer con un dejo de tristeza-. Si yo tuviera el poder... si yo pudiera... los dejaría ir. Pero no está en mis manos.

Ginny la miró con desconfianza, analizando cada detalle en sus ojos, buscando cualquier rastro de mentira.

-Yo sé que... sé que no me he explicado bien pero... si me acompañan donde el Viejo Sabio... Él... él aclarará algunas de sus dudas.

-¿Algunas? ¿Sólo algunas?

-Este bosque encierra misterios, misterios que sólo los que se aventuran pueden descubrir. Misterios de los cuales sólo los mejores pueden salir con vida.

La muchacha la estudió por un momento, planteándose, por primera vez, que Argusthat podría ser cierto.

-¿Es muy lejos? –Ginny se levantó de la cama, dedicándole una media sonrisa a Titania.

-¿Estás dispuesta a ir? –la Dama Blanca no pudo ocultar su asombro, ni tampoco su alegría.

Ginny afirmó con la cabeza, sin pensar en las consecuencias que traería estar dispuesta a ayudar en la liberación de un Bosque que por años había estado cautivo por la oscuridad.

_"Libertad..."_

Los rayos del sol chocaron en el rostro de Draco, haciendo que éste entrecerrara sus ojos, mientras que su cabello tomaba un tono más hermoso de lo normal.

-Bien... ¿Qué es lo que tienes que mostrarme?

Newt corrió hacia unos matorrales que había cerca, para tirar de una pequeña soga:

-Creo que te pertenece –confesó Newt cuando un precioso "caballo" negro apareció.

Por un momento, a Draco se le fueron los ojos.

-Scorpio... –susurró.

La hermosa criatura alada lo miraba, clavando, con sus ojos, los recuerdos en Draco Malfoy.

-Yo... –titubeo la joven muchacha-. Yo...

-¿De dónde lo sacaste? –preguntó Draco, con desconfianza, mientras sus grises y calculadores ojos se posaban en la criatura negra y esquelética que tenía en frente.

-Es mío –se apresuró a contestar Pansy-. Yo... yo quiero regalártelo.

-¿Qué? –Draco se volteó para mirar a la joven mujer que estaba a su lado-. No. Yo no lo quiero –agregó con una mueca de asco.

Pansy lo miró agriamente, pero no perdió la paciencia:

-Lo vas a necesitar –afirmó la muchacha, mientras se acercaba al animal para acariciarlo-. Los Thestrals te pueden llevar...

-Al lugar que tú les indiques –completó Draco, en cuyos ojos brillaba un dejo de ambición al pensar en las ventajas que podía ganar con un Thestral en su poder.

-Tienen gran sentido de la orientación –corroboró Pansy, con una sonrisa-. Y es tuyo.

-Ya te dije que no lo quiero –respondió Draco, perdiendo la paciencia-. Además, traen mala suerte –añadió el joven como si eso lo aclarara todo.

Pansy dejó de mirar al Thestral para posar sus ojos en Malfoy:

-Tú mismo escribiste tu suerte cuando aceptaste servir al Señor Tenebroso –cada palabra revelaba un poco del rencor que Pansy guardaba para Draco-. Tu destino está escrito en tu brazo izquierdo, Draco Malfoy. Esta criatura no tendrá culpa alguna de lo que suceda contigo por lo que has escogido.

-¡Escúchame bien...! –contestó Malfoy, acercándose amenazadoramente hacia la muchacha, pero el Thestral le cerró el camino.

-Se llama Scorpio –lo interrumpió Pansy-. Y es muy leal.

Draco no hacía más que fulminarla con la mirada; si el Thestral no dejaba que él se le acercara, al menos podría herirla con sus ojos, aquellos que, aunque fríos, podían comunicar el odio más intenso.

-Es tuyo –volvió a informar la muchacha.

Malfoy dejó escapar un respingo, ella jamás le había dicho que tuviese un Thestral.

-Ni siquiera sabía que poseyeras uno de... estos bichos –admitió Draco, como si el tema fuese sacado por casualidad, aunque no pudo ocultar su molestia.

La mirada de Pansy se ensombreció.

Le dolía... Y él lo sabía.

-¡Ese es tu problema, Draco! –le espetó la joven-. ¡Cuando se trata de los demás, tú nunca sabes nada! ¡No importa cuánto haga, no importa cuánto me preocupe por ti, tú... tú...! –Pansy no encontraba las palabras, lo que dijera, no importaba qué, él siempre poseería su corazón. La desgarraba, la dañaba-. ¡Me das lástima!

Y antes de que Draco pudiera reaccionar, Pansy caminaba lejos del lugar.

-¡Un Thestral! –La voz de Ginny llegó a los oídos de Draco, interrumpiendo sus recuerdos.

Porque no importaba qué tan lejos Pansy se encontrara, ella había logrado vengarse de Draco Malfoy de la manera más cruel que se puede castigar a una persona cuyo único interés era él mismo.

_"Sentir por alguien... Sentir por ti... es un delirio. __  
__Un venenoso néctar fortificante."_

-¿De dónde salió? –preguntó Ginny a Titania.

-Es mío –informó Draco, tajantemente.

-¿Tuyo? –dudó la muchacha.

-Sí, pecosa, eso dije. ¿O es que el golpe te afectó la audición? –se exasperó Malfoy.

Ginny se aguantó para no contestar, más que nada porque algo en ella se sentía agradecida con el joven Mortífago. Simplemente odiaba no devolver la mano, no ayudar cuando a ella le habían ayudado.

_"¿Eres capaz de dar tu mano a quien con la suya te señaló?"_

-Draco Malfoy. Debo... debo pedirte que vengas con nosotras –habló Titania, entrecortadamente, tratando de suavizar su voz por el temor a una negación.

-¿Qué? –soltó Draco, mientras sus calculadores ojos se posaban en la Dama Blanca.

-El viejo Sabio nos está esperando... Él... él se encargará de aclarar algunas de sus dudas...

-Yo no tengo ninguna duda –mintió el joven-. Tengo muy en claro lo que haré: me iré volando de aquí.

-¿Estás loco? –lo interrumpió Newt, mirándolo con grandes ojos, como si no creyera en lo que oía-. ¡Te van a ver! ¡Una criatura negra surcando los cielos llama mucho la atención!

-¡No te metas, mocoso! –ordenó Malfoy, mientras apretaba con fuerza la soga con la que tenían atado a Scorpio-. Además, los Thestrals son invisibles para quienes no han visto morir a alguien –completó como si aquello fuera una razón suficiente para no poner en duda su decisión de irse volando arriba de un Thestral.

-Sí, claro... Y tú de verdad piensas que quienes los persiguen nunca han matado a criaturas inocentes –respondió el niño con ironía.

-Un momento... ¿cómo que quienes nos persiguen? –se adelantó Ginny, que escuchaba con atención todo lo que decían.

Newt miró primero a la muchacha y luego a Draco, para terminar posando una mirada de ingenuidad en Titania.

-¿No les dijiste? –se sorprendió el niño; aunque la frase, más que una pregunta, era una reprensión.

-¿En qué momento querías que les dijera si cuando no están peleando se meten en problemas? –soltó Titania, con indignación.

-¿Nos persiguen? –preguntó Draco, con una mueca de horror e incredulidad.

-No... o sea, sí, pero... Aún no estamos seguros si... –intentó explicar la Dama Blanca.

-¿Quiénes nos persiguen? –esta vez fue Ginny quien preguntó, aunque su voz era bastante más suave que la de Draco.

-Las... las criaturas oscuras... aquellas que se benefician con la maldad existente en Argusthat –respondió la Dama Blanca, entrecortadamente. Todo aquello era un desastre; no quería alarmarlos, aunque, si no les había dicho nada no era exactamente por no haber tenido oportunidad de hacerlo, si no, más bien, por el miedo a que ellos se negaran rotundamente a ayudar sabiendo a lo que se tendrían que enfrentar. Era ridículo. Sabía perfectamente que se enterarían más temprano que tarde por lo que tendrían que pasar para poder salir de aquel Bosque.

-¿Por... Por qué?

-Si quieren aclarar sus dudas, tendrán que venir conmigo –informó la Dama Blanca con voz firme, aunque aquello no causó mucho efecto.

-Oh, no. ¡Usted nos dice ahora mismo por qué nos persiguen! –Draco había soltado al Thestral, y ahora se encaminaba con paso firme hacia Titania. Quería una respuesta, y todo lo que él quería siempre se había encargado de intentar obtenerlo, aunque no siempre lo lograra.

-¡No es seguro el que ya sepan que ustedes están aquí!

-¡Titania, por favor! –exclamó Newt-. Por supuesto que ya lo saben. Están en todas partes... Debieron haber sentido la presencia de humanos desde que cruzaron...

-Lo sepan o no, es imposible que los ataquen ahora...

-¿¡Nos van a atacar! –se volvió a horrorizar Malfoy.

-No... –contestó la Dama Blanca, tratando de enmendar el error.

-¡Usted acaba de decir que nos quieren atacar!

-¡No es seguro!

-¿Y cómo lo sabe? –insistió Draco.

Titania abrió la boca para responder, pero de ella no salieron palabras. Simplemente no tenía una respuesta.

-Ellos tienen razón, Ania... No lo sabes. Podrían estar en cualquier lugar en este momento. Los querrán encerrar al igual...

-¿¡Qué!

-¡Basta, Newt! ¡No empeores las cosas! –exigió Titania al pequeño niño, quien se aguantó las ganas de no decir nada, aunque en cualquier otra ocasión no hubiese dudado en sacarle la lengua.

-¡Genial! Nos atacan, casi nos matan y ahora resulta que nos persiguen... –soltó Malfoy, mientras enumeraba por todo lo que había pasado en ese día-. Sí... sin duda me quedaré encantado en este maldito Bosque.

-Bien, ¡se acabó! ¡Ya me cansé! ¡Ustedes van conmigo! Si se quedan, las posibilidades de que sobrevivan son casi nulas –Titania echaba chispas por los ojos. Estaba cansada de tener que insistir tanto. Cansada de esperar de los demás lo que no pueden darnos.

-¡Usted no nos puede obligar a nada! –gritó Draco, quien también comenzaba a perder la paciencia.

-No, claro que no. Pero sólo tienen dos opciones: O me acompañan o se quedan y buscan su propia salida mientras que los seres oscuros se encargan de saber en dónde están para atraparlos. Ustedes eligen.

Silencio. El silencio se apoderó de sus voces antes de que Ginny se atreviera a contestar:

-Yo ya di mi respuesta –susurró, con la mirada perdida, tratando de recordar en qué momento se había metido en tantos problemas.

Draco la observó tan sólo un instante antes de voltearse a ver nuevamente a Titania.

-Después de ir, quiero mi varita de regreso –exigió Draco, mientras se daba vuelta para ir hacia Scorpio.

-Bien. Vamos, es por acá –indicó la Dama Blanca, demasiado enojada como para sonreír ante la aceptación de Draco para acompañarlos.

El paso era silencioso, los cuatro caminaban sigilosamente, sin modular palabra alguna.

Titania iba adelante, con la mirada atenta en el camino que iban trazando, mientras apretaba fuertemente los labios, como si eso calmara la rabia que sentía. Muy de cerca, le seguía Newt, quien de vez en cuando alzaba la vista para mirarla con reproche mientras ponía cara de pocos amigos por haberlo hecho callar.

Draco caminaba con Scorpio a su lado, mirando con desconfianza hacia todos los lados, como si cualquier criatura fuese a salir de algún árbol para atacarlos, y de vez en cuando, desenredaba su túnica de las zarzas que parecían haber tomado cierta antipatía con él.

Y Ginny, quien cerraba el grupo, iba con la mirada clavada en Draco, analizando cada movimiento. Sabía muy bien con quien trataba, pero el orgullo se presenta siempre de muchas maneras, y el orgullo de Ginny simplemente no aceptaba que la ayudaran para luego no agradecer por ello.

Punzante. No importaba lo mucho que se hiciera recordar quién la había ayudado ni con qué clase de persona estaba tratando, no podía luchar contra lo que le habían inculcado. Después de todo, sólo sería un "Gracias".

_"No. ¿Para qué? De seguro lo obligaron"_, sí... quizás, intentar convencerse a sí misma ayudaría. _"Sí... Pero aún así te ayudó."_ O quizás no.

_"Estás en deuda..." _Sí. Aquella era la parte que muchas veces le encantaba cumplir, porque se sentía digna, como si el egoísmo jamás hubiese existido. Pero esta vez era diferente. Esta vez era un Malfoy quien la había ayudado. Una de las únicas personas que hubiese estado dispuesta a matar días anteriores.

Una de las únicas personas que estaba dispuesta a matar.

_"Sólo será un gracias..."_

Ginny apresuró el paso hasta alcanzar a Draco, quien, a pesar de sentirla a su lado, no tuvo la menor intención de voltearse a verla.

_"¿Te rebajarías? ¿Te rebajarías por alguien que no siente por ti...? ¿Por alguien que no quiere sentir por alguien?"_

No... No tuvo la menor intención de mirarla hasta que ella le habló.

-Gracias –dijo Ginny a Malfoy, con sus ojos fijos en él. Una voz fría, casi acusadora, como si, en vez de agradecer, culpara.

Draco paró de caminar para posar su gris mirada en ella, sin entender de qué hablaba.

-¿Disculpa? –preguntó.

-Gracias –volvió a repetir Ginny, con el mismo tono decisivo.

-¿Por qué? –continúo preguntando Malfoy, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

-Por haberme ayudado –se sinceró la joven pelirroja con los ojos clavados en los de Malfoy-. Gracias –Sí... dolía agradecerle a un Malfoy. Pero más dolía no decir nada.

Draco la miró por unos instantes. _"Tan débil, tan insignificante."_

Por un momento la idea de no decir nada cruzó por su cabeza; la idea de quedar, aunque sea una vez, como alguien amable.

Pero su orgullo se lo impidió.

-No lo hice por ti –respondió, arrogantemente, rompiendo el contacto visual.

Las palabras se clavaron en Ginny cual agujas. Venenoso. Él no hacía nada más que por él.

_"Rebajarse... rebajarse por alguien que crees no vale la pena."_

-Entonces, haz de cuenta que no dije nada –contestó Ginny, mientras sus ojos destilaban odio y arrepentimiento. Apuró el paso, con furia, para dejar al Mortífago atrás, recordando con claridad la clase de persona que era Draco Malfoy. La clase de persona que creía era Draco Malfoy.

Draco abrió la boca para contestar, pero no pudo... _"¿Y qué le dirás? ¿Que lo hiciste por ella cuando sabes que no es verdad? No eres un héroe, Draco Malfoy. Nunca lo has sido, nunca lo serás."_ Los pensamientos eran angustiosos, o quizás era que las verdades dolían demasiado.

_"Se clavan, nos destrozan."_

Hay cosas que simplemente no se pueden cambiar. Cosas que no se deben cambiar.

_"En ti no cabe más que el egoísmo."_

-Siempre eres así, ¿verdad? Tan amargada, tan poca cosa –soltó Draco cuando Ginny le llevaba un metro de distancia. Sí... si no podía generar gratitud, al menos expresaría su disgusto.

Ginny se paró en seco y deseó, más que nunca, tener su varita en sus manos.

Draco sonrió maliciosamente.

-¿Nunca te avergonzaste de ser lo que eres? Una... Traidora a la Sangre... Una Weasley.

La respiración de Ginny se agitaba más y más, mientras sentía como las palabras de Malfoy se clavaban como dagas.

-Debe ser penoso... una niñez bastante difícil... Sin unos padres decentes, unos hermanos buenos para nada... hundida en la más patética miseria.

La muchacha apretaba sus manos con fuerza, mientras sentía como su autocontrol la abandonaba poco a poco. Podía sentir temblar sus labios de ira, mientras sus ojos se llenaban del odio más intenso.

-No te atrevas a hablar así de mi Familia –articuló la muchacha amenazadoramente, mientras se daba vuelta para ver a la cara a Draco.

Malfoy volvió a sonreír.

-Todo lo que he dicho es cierto, pecosa.

Ginny lo miró con asco, con un doloroso rencor dedicado únicamente a él.

_"Un ser tan horrendo con rostro de ángel."_

-No vales nada, Malfoy... Nada –masculló Ginny-. Predicas pureza mientras que tu alma está podrida.

-Mide tus palabras, Weasley –gruñó Draco, mientras que de su rostro se borraba todo rastro de sonrisa-. ¡Mide tus malditas palabras! Deshacerme de ti es más fácil de lo que crees.

Ginny resopló con burla.

-Me gustaría verte intentándolo –dijo alzando las cejas-. La cobardía corre por tus venas, Malfoy... Ni siquiera fuiste capaz de dejarme tirada... Me ayudaste, ¿no? –sonrió con amargura mientras intentaba disfrutar el efecto que causaban en Draco sus palabras.

Malfoy sintió como el deseo de dañar iba en aumento, pero no se iba a rendir.

-Te molesta, ¿no? Te molesta que yo haya sido quien te ayudó. Yo, por lo menos, hice mi buen acto del día. En cambio tú... Tú debes ser la más podrida de los dos. Ni siquiera fuiste capaz de ayudar a tu propia gente.

Ginny temblaba de rabia. Dolía. Dolía ver que las personas creyeran saber tanto de ella. Dolía no poder convencerse que no era cierto todo lo que Draco decía sobre ella.

Dolía no haber podido recompensar a las personas que había amado. A las personas que le habían amado.

-Murieron sin que tú movieras un solo dedo... –continuó Malfoy, escogiendo cada palabra como si fuesen armas con las cuales destruir a un poderoso enemigo-. ¿De verdad crees que yo soy el único que está podrido por dentro? –se bufó mientras en su rostro volvía a dibujarse aquella cruel e hipócrita sonrisa.

Newt y Titania habían dejado de caminar para voltearse a observar la escena con sumo cuidado.

-¿No deberíamos hacer algo? –preguntó Newt, en un susurro.

-No... es mejor no intervenir. Es preferible que suelten ahora todo ese rencor que llevan consigo... Después... después puede que duela aún más –respondió Titania firmemente, aunque la idea no le parecía muy convincente.

Draco continuaba sonriendo con satisfacción ante la reacción de la muchacha.

Sí... disfrutaba al verla sufrir.

-Eso no es cierto... –susurró Ginny, mientras los recuerdos comenzaban a atacar.

-¿No? –preguntó Draco con voz incrédula, mientras aquella desagradable sonrisa aún se marcaba en su rostro.

-Tú no sabes nada de mi gente –declaró la muchacha, con voz firme.

-Cada vez escuchaba las burlas de los demás mortífagos, jactándose de todo el daño que día tras día provocaban... Y créeme, sus ojos no mentían. Sus sonrisas de satisfacción no mentían –quizás era la rabia que Ginny llevaba consigo en aquel momento, o simplemente no quiso ver el cambio en su agresor... lo cierto era que algo en ella no le hizo notar que la sonrisa de Draco se debilitaba al recordar sus días pasados como mortífago-. Dime, ¿qué hiciste tú? ¿Cuántos de tus hermanos murieron mientras tú dormías plácidamente en una confortable cama?

-¡Cállate! ¡Tú no sabes nada de mi familia! –espetó Ginny, mientras sentía como la ira se iba apoderando cada vez más de ella.

-¡Oh, Claro! ¿Cómo pude olvidarlo? –continúo Draco, fingiendo sorpresa-. Ninguno de tus hermanos murió, ¿verdad? Pero las secuelas que dejaron las batallas en sus cuerpos son cicatrices que ni siquiera San Mungo podrá borrar.

-Todos llevamos cicatrices que ni el tiempo podrá borrar, asqueroso mortífago –soltó Ginny, con rencor e indignación-. Pero nuestras cicatrices valieron la pena; ganamos la guerra, mientras que cada uno de ustedes es ahora perseguido por toda la comunidad mágica. Aquí, o en cualquier lugar, estás condenado... ¡atrapado! No importa cuánto huyas, ni a qué lugar escapes... nunca, ¡nunca sabrás nuevamente lo que es la libertad!

-¡Cierra tu maldita boca, pecosa! –ordenó Draco, mientras se acercaba a ella, peligrosamente-. ¡Puedo acabar contigo en este mismo instante!

-No lo hiciste cuando tuviste la oportunidad de dejarme tirada, no creo que ahora tengas las agallas –se mofó la muchacha, intentando dibujar una sonrisa de burla.

Draco la miró con desprecio y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de ella, no dudó en tomar fuertemente su mandíbula, mientras clavaba sus ojos en los de Ginny.

Y aquel choque de emociones lo volvió a invadir. Frío, calor... Dolor, felicidad... Emociones y sentimientos que sólo las personas por las cuales había sentido algo más poderoso que el odio le habían hecho sentir.

-Si no te dejé morir antes fue únicamente para recuperar mi varita, no para salvar tu insignificante vida –Draco apretaba con más fuerza la mandíbula de Ginny, quizás creyendo que aquello le haría dejar de sentir todo lo que en aquel momento invadía su alma.

Los ojos de Ginny brillaban de rabia, mientras sentía por unos segundos el dolor que Draco le provocaba al tomarla tan agresivamente. Dolor que poco a poco fue siendo opacado por la misma ola de emociones que Draco sentía al rozar su cuerpo con el de ella. Frío, calor...

Debió haber estado preparada para aquella verdad... Él no hacía nada por otras personas, sólo para sí mismo.

-¿Y qué te detiene ahora? Sabes bien que si tú no acabas conmigo, yo lo haré contigo –lo desafió Ginny, sin hacer ningún esfuerzo por soltarse. Quizás porque sabía que sólo se haría más daño... O tal vez porque no quería parar de sentir aquel torrente de emociones tan confusas como su vida.

-Tú no harás nada –sonrió Malfoy, con satisfacción reflejada en su rostro-. Lo quieras o no, estás en deuda –y tras esto, Draco soltó bruscamente a la muchacha. No podía tocarla más... No si aquello significaba sentir siempre las mismas confusas emociones... ¡No al tocar a ella!

-Prefiero morir antes de devolverte el favor –susurró Ginny, intentando no pensar en lo que el sólo roce de Draco le hacía sentir.

-Eso lo veremos –contestó Malfoy, mientras caminaba, pasando a un lado de Ginny, hacia Titania y Newt, dando por cerrado el tema.

Pero Ginny no se rendiría tan fácilmente.

-Y dime, ¿qué harás cuando logres salir de aquí? –atacó la muchacha-. ¿Te entregarás a la justicia o lo harás más divertido para mí?

Draco se volteó lentamente hacia ella, posando sus grises ojos en el cabello de Ginny que caía, alborotado, sobre su espalda.

La muchacha también se volteó; siempre decía las cosas a la cara, y esta vez no sería la excepción.

-Yo no descansaré hasta verte tras las rejas... pudriéndote en Azkaban, mientras que los años se encarguen de reflejar en tu rostro la sucia alma que por dentro llevas. Y si aún vivo, tendré el placer de visitar tu lecho, saciándome con tu desgracia, sonriendo al ver que el tiempo hará justicia; admirando cómo tus dientes se carcomen y tus ojos se destiñen; extasiándome al observar, con el paso de los años, cómo tu cabello pierde su color, mientras tu cuerpo se debilita más y más, Draco Malfoy.

La respiración de Draco se pronunciaba con cada palabra que Ginny decía; por mucho que quisiera, no podía dejar de imaginar los horrores que le esperaban si lograban encarcelarlo.

-Lo ves, ¿verdad? –sonrió Ginny-. Puedes ver incluso mejor que yo tu destino. Porque sólo tú eres consciente de todo el dolor que has causado en tu miserable vida; y si no soy yo, alguien más se encargará de devolverte todo aquel sufrimiento del cual has hecho esclavo a tanta gente.

Dolía... Y aún así, sonrió.

-La pérdida de Potter te afectó bastante, ¿no es así? –quizá su rostro podía fingir que en realidad lo dicho por ella no dolía, pero sus ojos estaban demasiado distantes a expresar indiferencia en vez de dolor-. Debió ser penoso, ¿no lo crees? Querer por tantos años a alguien; viviendo de ilusas esperanzas y, cuando al fin logras que te tome atención... lo pierdes.

-Yo no lo perdí –negó Ginny en un susurro amenazador-. Me lo arrebataron. ¡Tú y tu gente...!

-Yo y mi gente ¿qué? –la interrumpió Draco, con fiereza-. ¿Crees que al convertirte en una ilusión de Auror lograrás tomar justicia por tus propias manos sin sentir remordimiento? ¿Te crees muy noble por arrestar a magos tenebrosos? Pues déjame decirte algo: ¡Tú gente también asesinó a personas inocentes! –poco a poco, la calma se iba yendo, dándole paso a la rabia y el dolor-. Día tras día arrestaban a personas que luchaban por sus mismos ideales.

-No hables de lo que no sabes –susurró Ginny, en tono de advertencia.

-¡No seas ilusa, pecosa! ¡Yo estuve ahí una y mil veces! ¡Viendo cómo los mataban para mantenerse en el poder, mientras mentían a la gente! –gritó Draco, mientras sus brazos se encargaban de indicar lugares a diestra y siniestra-. ¡Yo estuve ahí cuando "tu gente" asesinó a personas inocentes!

-¡Yo también estuve ahí cuando tu maldita gente me quitó a personas que amaba! ¡Las torturaron hasta la muerte! –gritó, también, Ginny.

-¡Tú nunca hiciste nada para defenderlos, pequeña Weasley! –soltó Malfoy con cierto rencor en su voz-. Dejaste que los demás hicieran el trabajo sucio por ti, ¿no es así?

-¡Deja de hablar de lo que no tienes idea, maldito Mortífago! –la muchacha sentía que ya no se podría controlar... Quería gritar la verdad, pero no podía. No le daría en el gusto-. ¿De pronto eres muy decente? Dudo mucho que tú hayas movido un sólo dedo para defender a alguien...

-Pero te ayudé a ti, ¿no? –se mofó el muchacho mientras la rodeaba como un lobo rodea a su presa-. Mi misión nunca fue cuidar de alguien, pecosa... Pasé noches enteras causando temor, Weasley... Noches enteras escapando y viendo como las autoridades no eran capaces de detener a los verdaderos causantes... Eran patéticos.

Ginny se quedó quieta, sintiendo como Draco caminaba a su lado. Sabía que no mentía y, sin embargo, le molestaba creer que él tenía razón.

-Haré que te pudras en Azkaban, Malfoy...

-Recuerda que estás en deuda, pecosa –se burló Draco, cuando estaba justo detrás de ella-. ¿Podrás vivir con aquel cargo de conciencia? Saber que yo te ayudé... y que no me devolviste la mano... Dudo mucho que puedas vivir con eso –una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Una sonrisa sombría, que sólo expresaba satisfacción.

Ginny no se volteó a verlo, pero sentía como su cuerpo temblaba al tenerlo tan cerca. No era miedo... Era asco.

Asco de tener tan cerca a una persona que había causado tanto daño.

Y aún así estaba dispuesta a pagar su deuda.

-Cuando te devuelva la mano... Te mataré –susurró Ginny al mismo tiempo que se volteaba para verlo cara a cara.

Era difícil saber si lo que movía a Ginny para devolverle la mano a Malfoy era honor o simplemente capricho, pero cualquiera que fuese la opción verdadera, la joven Weasley estaba dispuesta a ayudar a Draco con la misma intensidad con la que deseaba liberar al mundo mágico de su presencia.

-No seas ilusa, Weasley... –rió Malfoy. Una parte de él quizás sabía que Ginny hablaba muy en serio, otra se negaba a aceptar que ella pudiese hacer algo por él-. ¿Piensas que voy a creer que alguna vez salvaste a alguien? ¡No te puedes cuidar ni tú y piensas devolverme la mano...!

-Cuida tus palabras, idiota, que tampoco pienso ser tu niñera –advirtió la muchacha, cuyo humor comenzaba a empeorar con cada palabra que salía de los labios de Draco.

-¡La que debe cuidar sus palabras acá eres tú, pecosa! –grito Malfoy, indignado ya con la manera en la que Ginny se refería a Él-. ¡Puedo acabar contigo con las manos atadas y lo sabes bien...!

Pero Ginny ya no escuchó más.

Sus ojos se posaron en los árboles, de cuyas copas comenzaron a salir aves que volaban con tal apuro que daba la impresión de que algo o alguien las hubiese atacado.

-¡...Y si no lo hago es porque tu sola presencia me da lástima...!

La muchacha podía observar como los mismos árboles comenzaban a agitarse, como si algo muy grande los empujara para poder pasar.

Ginny vio la oportunidad que necesitaba ante sus propios ojos. Sólo tenía dos opciones, y aunque costara, ¡aunque doliera...! Ella le devolvería la mano a Malfoy. No porque lo quisiera vivo, sino porque su propio orgullo no le permitía estar en deuda con una persona a la cual ella había aprendido a aborrecer.

¿Y es que acaso había tenido otra opción?

-¡...Aunque te haría un gran favor al dejarte morir...!

Sólo tendría que esperar el momento indicado... Sentía como en cada latido la oportunidad de devolverle el favor a Malfoy se acercaba más y más. Sin importar las palabras que él ahora dirigiera para ella... Sin importar la duda que iba creciendo en su interior con cada segundo. Ginny había elegido una opción, y no daría pie atrás.

-Sinceramente creo que... ¡Ahg! –pero Draco no logró sincerarse. El tibio cuerpo de Ginny se lanzó sobre el suyo, haciéndolos caer a ambos al suelo, mientras Ginny, hábilmente, inmovilizaba a Draco con su propio peso, ayudada por sus piernas y brazos para impedir que Draco se zafara y cometiera alguna estupidez que le costara la vida y su oportunidad para devolverle la mano.

-¿¡Qué dia...! –pero antes de que Draco lograra terminar lo que iba a decir, una gran y oscura sombra voló a menos de un metro de sus cuerpos, tan cerca que pudo sentir como su cabello se alborotaba con la brisa que había provocado aquel ser al pasar.

-¿Qué crees? –susurró Ginny muy cerca del oído de Malfoy-. Acabo de hacer mi buena acción del día.

Draco respiraba con dificultad, no sólo por la impresión que había causado aquella mancha negra volando encima de él, sino también porque Ginny lo estaba aplastando.

-¿¡Están bien! –preguntaron Titania y Newt al unísono, mientras se acercaban corriendo hacia ellos, mirando a todas partes con desconfianza. Aquello pudo haber sido una advertencia, o un verdadero ataque, pero una casualidad no era.

Ginny se puso de pie con cuidado, intentando tocar lo menos posible a Malfoy en aquel intento, algo bastante irónico después de haber estado encima de él.

-Sí... –sonrío la muchacha, incapaz de ocultar aquel sentimiento de satisfacción que la invadía-. Acabo de saldar mi deuda.

-Y créeme que te arrepentirás, pecosa... –advirtió Malfoy, quien parecía haber reaccionado al fin-. ¡Te arrepentirás...!

-Prefiero salvarte la vida antes que deberte algo–soltó Ginny, quien mantenía su sonrisa.

-¿Mi vida? –preguntó el Mortífago con ironía-. No seas ilusa, yo hubiese podido agacharme a tiempo.

Ginny arqueó una ceja mientras soltaba una carcajada.

-¡Maldito malagradecido...! – soltó en un susurro. Había olvidado, quizá, lo arrogante que podía llegar a ser una persona-. ¡Si no fuera por mí –continuó Ginny- esa... "cosa" quizás qué te hace!

-¡Si no fuera por mí, tú ni siquiera estarías aquí, pecosa!

_Sí... Las promesas duelen._

-¿Y qué hiciste tú por mí? –se bufó la muchacha, altaneramente-. ¡De seguro hasta me arrastraste! ¡No creo que te hayas atrevido a tocar a una "traidora a la sangre"! –Ginny hasta parecía sonreír. Quizá no muchos podrían sentirse orgullosos de ser llamados así, pero los ojos de la muchacha brillaron de tal manera que Draco observó en ellos no vergüenza, sino un profundo orgullo por aceptar a quienes provenían de familias no mágicas.

-Yo no he hecho nada que tú no harías frente a un Mortífago, Weasley –sus ojos denotaban seguridad, y es que a veces el tiempo y el rencor ayudan a engañar y mentir muy bien. Lo cierto era que, por muy distintos o parecidos que fueran, ambos tenían un pasado. Un pasado que los había condenado a estar en donde ahora estaban.

Ginny no contestó, pero tampoco despegó sus ojos de los de Draco.

_Quizá es por eso que también te ataron a una._

Los árboles comenzaron a mecerse nuevamente, mientras el suave sonido de las hojas acariciadas por el viento se escuchaba a lo lejos.

Newt y Titania no se atrevían a intervenir, pero sus ojos destellaban preocupación, y no exactamente por la discusión que parecían mantener Ginny y Draco.

Una fría brisa heló sus cuerpos, y tanto Titania como Newt comprendieron que aquello había sido un ataque, y que aún no terminaba.

La Dama Blanca abrió la boca para advertir el peligro que corrían, pero la impresión de ver otra mancha negra volar tan cerca de ellos la silenció.

Un grito entremezclado con sorpresa y temor se dejó escuchar; segundos más tarde, Draco, Newt y Titania se percataron de que Ginny ya no estaba.

Draco, que unos instantes atrás había estado mirando a Ginny, sintió como una nueva brisa helaba su cuerpo. La muchacha ya no estaba, aquella mancha negra había vuelto a surgir para atacarlos y Ginny había desaparecido junto con aquel ser frente a sus ojos.

-¡Oh, no...! –dejó escapar Titania mientras sus ojos no se despegaban del lugar en el que antes había estado Ginny, como si esperar a que la muchacha fuese a aparecer en cualquier momento.

Newt abrió sus ojos, mientras tragaba saliva, como si eso ayudara a digerir lo que acababa de pasar.

-¿Qué...? –tartamudeó Malfoy, que aún estaba en el suelo-. ¿Qué fue eso? –completó, mientras que con su mano izquierda indicaba la dirección que había tomado la mancha negra.

Titania reaccionó ante la voz de Malfoy, pero no lo miró, aún así, se percató de que Ginny no aparecería en el lugar en el que antes había estado.

Draco estaba a punto de exigir nuevamente una respuesta, pero sólo alcanzó a abrir la boca antes de que Titania se recogiera el vestido que llevaba y echara a correr en la dirección donde la mancha negra se había dirigido.

-¡Ania! –gritó Newt, quien comenzó a correr tras de ella-. ¡Espera, Ania!

Draco se levantó del suelo inmediatamente, sorprendido de la agilidad de ambos seres, y aún más sorprendido de que lo hubiesen dejado abandonado. Aun así, no pensaba quedarse en ese lugar a esperar que algo más lo atacara.

Miró hacia las copas de los árboles que estaban en la dirección en que Titania y Newt habían ido, y observó cómo se movían, a lo lejos, siendo empujadas por algo muy grande o poderoso.

Malfoy se volteó hacia su Thestral, mientras contemplaba, con nostalgia, su oscura belleza, recordando como Pansy se pasaba tardes enteras acompañada de Scorpio.

Un suave batir de hojas llegó a sus oídos, interrumpiendo sus recuerdos, un sonido que cada vez parecía acercarse más a él.

-¡Cuidado!

Draco pudo escuchar la voz de Newt que gritaba desde lejos, y no lo pensó dos veces antes de arrojarse al suelo, cayendo boca abajo, suavizando la caída con sus manos, mientras pegaba su cabeza a la superficie, junto con todo su cuerpo.

Una nueva ráfaga de aire elevó sus cabellos, mientras sentía cómo una sombra pasaba por encima de él.

Su respiración se aceleró, mientras sentía como su cuerpo se helaba; era la segunda vez que lo atacaban.

Unos pasos apresurados muy cerca suyo lo hicieron reaccionar, pero no lograron disipar el temor que comenzaba a invadirlo.

-¡Rápido! ¡Párate! –le ordenó Newt, quien se acercaba corriendo hacia Malfoy-. ¡Debemos irnos de aquí...!

Draco volteó su cabeza hacia él y no quiso replicar. Se paró rápidamente, mientras miraba a todas partes, como si esperase que algo más apareciera para atacarlo.

-¿Qué...? –jadeó Draco-. ¿Qué fue eso?

-Te lo explicaré más tarde –contestó Newt, apresuradamente-. Ahora, sube a tu Thestral, debemos escapar de aquí.

-¿Y dónde iremos? –preguntó Draco, recuperando su irritante humor, intentando ocultar el miedo.

-Sube al Thestral –ordenó nuevamente Newt, esta vez, con una voz mucho más áspera y clara-. Debemos seguir a Titania.

-¿Estás demente, mocoso? ¡Acaba de irse detrás de la cosa que intentó atacarnos! ¿Por qué crees que la voy a seguir?

-Buscas respuestas, ¿no es así? –contestó Newt con un tono de suspicacia que no agradó mucho a Malfoy.

-No arriesgaré mi vida para obtener respuestas que no sé si me interesen, mocoso –respondió Draco, sin despegar la vista de Newt, quien sonrió al escuchar la respuesta.

-Sabes bien que no tienes nada más que perder, a no ser que tu vida sea muy valiosa para ti... –continuó Newt, sin dejar aquel tono que comenzaba a exasperar a Draco.

-Por supuesto que es valiosa, mocoso, y nunca lo pongas en duda –respondió el muchacho, tajante.

-Entonces sabes que si te quedas aquí corres más peligro de perder la vida que siguiendo a Titania.

Draco abrió la boca para replicar, pero cayó en la cuenta que, lo que sea que lo hubiese atacado, volvería por él tal y como lo habían hecho con Ginny.

-¿Tienes miedo? –preguntó Newt, pero la única respuesta que tuvo fue una desagradable mirada-. Eres un mago, ¿no? –sonrió el niño con una sonrisa de suficiencia que terminó por convencer a Malfoy de lo que pensaba hacer.

Draco alzó una ceja, mientras lo miraba arrogantemente:

-Más que eso –aseguró, para luego voltearse hacia Scorpio. El Thestral dobló un poco sus patas delanteras, para que Draco pudiera subir con más facilidad. Newt observó la destreza de Malfoy al montar en su Thestral y sonrió-. Soy un Mortífago –concluyó Malfoy con una sonrisa de superioridad muy desgastada.

Hubo un tiempo en el que aquella frase lo hacía sentir orgulloso, superior... Ahora, cuando los recuerdos venían a él cada noche y cada momento en el que intentaba estar en paz, ya no podía sentir el mismo orgullo.

_"Mírame a los ojos, mátame con aquella fría mirada si quieres, pero dime que nunca te sentiste vacío con todo esto y sólo entonces comenzaré a creerte."_

Draco se abrazó al cuello del Thestral y susurró, sin siquiera cuestionarse si el Thestral entendería lo que él quería que comprendiese:

-Busca a la pecosa.

Scorpio fijó sus blancos y brillantes ojos en las copas de los árboles que minutos antes se habían movido. Era un Thestral inteligente, y hasta ahora sólo una persona humana lo había sabido apreciar: Pansy Parkinson.

Scorpio comenzó su galope, acostumbrado ya a ser rápido cada vez que lo montaban.

-Eras un Mortífago... –susurró Newt antes de cerrar sus ojos para convertirse en una pequeña y centellante luz que siguió a Draco, quien cabalgaba hacia donde, minutos antes, había visto que las copas de árboles se movían.

_Promételo..._

El viento golpeaba su rostro fuertemente, mientras el Thestral seguía el mismo camino por donde se habían llevado a Ginny.

_Tu deuda... Tu deuda será mi deuda._

Draco cerró por unos instantes sus ojos, intentando calmar las ganas de no hacer nada. Le parecía absurdo e increíble lo que estaba haciendo, pero era una promesa. Y ayudar a Ginny no era más que el eco del remordimiento que carcomía su ya desesperanzada alma, su ya roto corazón.

-Draco... –susurró la joven mujer, que yacía herida en sus brazos.

-¡Sht...! No hables... –la calló el joven que estaba hincado, sosteniendo el cuerpo de aquella muchacha con sus piernas, mientras que con su brazo izquierdo le sujetaba la cabeza.

-Draco... prométeme... –intentó hablar la joven, pero fue interrumpida por él.

-No hables... –volvió a pedir Draco, esta vez más despacio que antes. Le dolía tanto verla en ese estado-. Ésta... ésta es nuestra misión –continuó, asiendo énfasis en la palabra "nuestra", como si con eso borrara algo de la frialdad que siempre uso para con ella- y la cumpliremos juntos.

Pero ella parecía no escuchar, quizá ya era tarde para convertirse en alguien amable:

-Prométeme que si me pasa algo... tú pagarás mi deuda –el cuerpo de la muchacha temblaba en los brazos de Malfoy -. Promételo, Draco...

Si sólo se tratase de dinero... pero para ella era algo más importante que unos cuantos Galeones.

-Tú no puedes pedirme eso... No puedes –la voz de Draco se volvió más áspera, él se sentía culpable y estaba seguro de que ella lo sabía, pero aquello... aquello atentaba contra su propio orgullo, algo que tiempo atrás no hubiese estado dispuesto a sacrificar, pero que ahora, cuando ya casi todo era incierto, se volvía en una dolorosa opción.

-Por favor, Draco... –le dolía tanto, él no se imaginaba cuánto le dolía a ella; después de haberse prometido no rogarle a nadie nunca más, volvía a hacerlo; volvía a pedir algo a la persona que menos deseaba la viese débil una vez más. La persona por la cual su corazón cada vez se volvió más y más fuerte, como también más y más frío.

-¿¡Cómo puedes pensar en Potter cuando es tu propia vida la que corre peligro! –los ojos de Draco brillaron de una forma tan especial, de una forma que a ella le hubiese dado esperanzas, tiempo atrás, de que aquel sentimiento que no parecía desaparecer sino que crecer más cada día en su corazón fuese correspondido. Ahora el dolor que embargaba su alma al sentir que sus días felices habían sido tan pocos comparados con los días y noches de sufrimiento le impedían ver el sincero dolor de Draco.

-Él... Él salvó mi vida... cuando nadie más estuvo dispuesto a hacerlo... –continuó la muchacha, intentando ser fuerte para no llorar, mientras sentía que sus ojos se le cerraban poco a poco.

Ella pudo haberlo dejado todo en ese momento, y él lo sabía. Cerrar sus ojos y dejar que su alma se fuera con el viento. ¡Ser libre al fin...! Mirar hacia atrás y ver únicamente una extraña sombra que desaparecía con el tiempo.

Pero decidió vivir.

Viviría para saldar su deuda.

Sólo el tiempo le enseñaría que se puede salvar la vida de alguien de muchas formas.

Draco abrió sus ojos lentamente, sin preocuparse en dónde estaba ni cuánto había recorrido con su Thestral, sólo se preguntaba: ¿cuándo? ¿Cuándo los recuerdos dejarían de atormentarlo?

_Puedes cabalgar hacia un horizonte lejano... __  
__Esconderte en los lugares más inhóspitos..._

Deseaba saber si algún día lograría librarse de todo aquello que tanta angustia le había causado. No sabía cuándo había comenzado a sentir culpa, sólo sabía que con cada recuerdo, una punzada de dolor, de nostalgia, de tristeza le hacía recordar sus crímenes.

_Pero una promesa... una promesa no se olvida. __  
__Carcome... __  
__Hasta convertirse en un deber._

Ginny abrió los ojos, lo último que había sentido era una fuerte brisa arrastrarla entre los árboles, y ahora la cabeza le dolía, mientras sentía como la superficie que la sostenía temblaba.

Pero también sentía una mano apretando fuertemente su cintura, como también sentía la brisa acariciar su cuerpo.

Cuando intentó moverse y ver bien en donde se encontraba, una forzada voz le susurró:

-Tranquila, ya está a salvo.

Ginny se estremeció, mientras intentaba afirmarse de lo que pudiera, pero aquel brazo sosteniendo su cintura no la dejó, y fue entonces cuando se percató que no estaba en tierra firme, sino que montada en un Thestral.

Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente antes de voltearse, instintivamente.

Esperaba encontrarse con un rostro humano, hasta hubiese aceptado encontrarse con alguna otra criatura mágica, pero no esperaba encontrarse con un encapuchado.

Unos profundos ojos azul grisáceo, que se oscurecían gracias al tinte negro que aquel hombre había usado para pintar el contorno de sus ojos, le devolvieron la mirada.

-No grite... –pidió el hombre. Sus mejillas, nariz, boca y barbilla estaban tapados por una tela negra, no así sus ojos, su frente y su negro cabello liso que le daba un aire aún más tétrico con aquel mechón cayendo, elegantemente, sobre su frente.

Ginny lo miró con desconfianza, pero no pudo dejar de notar que, aunque la apariencia de aquel hombre la intimidaba en cierto modo, su voz tenía un dejo de calidez, y sus ojos tenían cierto brillo, un brillo que extrañaba volver a ver en unos ojos esmeralda tan puros... tan llenos de vida.

-No pensaba gritar –respondió Ginny con voz ronca, intentando parecer firme, aunque la situación no la ayudara en mucho. _"Pensaba tirarte del Thestral y exigirte una explicación"._

Aquel hombre no contestó, pero Ginny hubiese jurado que detrás de aquella tela negra, una sonrisa se había dibujado en ese rostro encubierto.

Al notar que el Thestral no paraba, la muchacha comenzó a preocuparse, mientras que su cabeza se llenaba de preguntas. ¿A dónde la llevaba?

-No se preocupe –su voz, aunque forzada, era la de un hombre joven, un hombre que parecía sentir la preocupación de Ginny-. La llevo a un lugar en donde pueda estar segura.

Sus oscuros ojos parecían no mentir, y aún así, el miedo a no saber dónde estaba ni a qué lugar la llevaba comenzaba a invadirla.

Ginny se volteó, para ver mejor el camino; no parecía muy distinto al lugar en donde antes había caminado con Titania, Newt y Draco...

-¡Un momento! –soltó la muchacha volteándose nuevamente hacia el encapuchado-. ¿Dónde... dónde están los demás...? ¿Qué... qué pasó con ellos?

El muchacho la miró, dudoso, hasta que por fin contestó:

-Lo siento... no sé de qué me habla... estaba sola cuando...

-¡No! –chilló Ginny-. Algo… algo me arrastró entre los árboles…! Yo… yo estaba con ellos y ahora… ¡Ahora estoy aquí!

-Cálmese –pidió el joven, sin perder aquel toque de caballerosidad-. Por favor... no se preocupe, volverá a verlos, ya casi llegamos.

Ginny respiraba muy agitadamente. Intentaba no alarmarse, pero, al parecer, no funcionaba.

Trató de recordar lo sucedido, pero sólo árboles pasar y el ruido que hacía el Thestral al avanzar era lo que a su mente llegaba.

Su cabeza le daba vueltas. ¿"Ya casi llegamos"? ¿Llegar? ¿A dónde?

Ella misma interrumpió aquellas preguntas, no así las ganas de obtener respuestas, al notar que el Thestral comenzaba a disminuir la velocidad.

-¿Usted...? –comenzó Ginny, intentando mantener la calma-. La "cosa" que me llevó... era... era negra... Usted... ¿Usted me...?

-No –respondió el joven, con voz golpeada-. La encontré justo antes de que se convirtiese en el almuerzo de aquella "cosa" –explicó el muchacho, con un tono que dejaba notar que Ginny lo había ofendido-. Las crías, por lo general, son bastante torpes. Esta en particular lo era. No fue difícil sacarla de allí con vida, pero debe ser cuidadosa.

El Thestral por fin paró y el joven soltó a Ginny para bajar a tierra firme:

-El Bosque es engañoso, al igual que las criaturas que en ella habitan –continuó el muchacho, ya en tierra, mientras le tendía una mano a Ginny para que pudiese bajar mejor del Thestral.

La muchacha aceptó la mano con cierta desconfianza en sus ojos, intentando bajar rápido. El joven apretó la mano de Ginny suavemente, y bueno o malo, ella no podía negar que aquellas cálidas manos le dieron más confianza.

-¿Dónde estamos? –fue lo primero que preguntó cuando pisó suelo, soltando la mano del joven con la misma timidez con la que la había aceptado.

-Está en donde ellos querían que estuviese –respondió el joven, caminando hacia el Thestral.

Ginny no podía dejar de notar que su voz parecía fingida, como quien intenta hablar más grave para que su voz no sea reconocida.

-¿Quién...? –comenzó Ginny, cuando vio que aquel hombre subía a su Thestral-. ¿Quién es usted?

-Alguien que lucha por la libertad –respondió el joven-. Manténgase siempre alerta, los enemigos siempre están cerca, intente sentirlos antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

Ginny abrió la boca, confundida, para intentar preguntar algo más, pero el Thestral ya había volteado y comenzaba a galopar. La muchacha pensó en gritar para llamar la atención de quien ahora se alejaba, pero un delgado pedazo de tela deslizándose por el aire a unos cuantos centímetros de ella llamó su atención.

La atrapó rápidamente, con la habilidad propia de quien ha sido buscadora, y la estiró con ambas manos. El dibujo de una rosa de pétalos blancos comenzó a aparecer en el pequeño trozo de tela negra, mientras una mano invisible parecía escribir con tinta carmesí en el pedazo de tela, hasta que una frase pudo leerse claramente:

_«Los Caballeros de la Rosa.»_

Ginny leyó la frase en un susurró, y cuando alzó la vista, el joven y el Thestral habían desaparecido entre la espesura del Bosque.

Draco seguía cabalgando, sin encontrar rastro de Ginny o Titania. En un impulso de quien desconfía, dirigió su mirada hacia atrás, sin distinguir nada extraño, excepto una pequeña luciérnaga que parecía seguirlo.

Dio un pequeño respingo antes de voltear su cabeza y, al hacerlo, supo que algo sucedería. Sintió, por un breve instante, que alguien se acercaba.

En un acto reflejo, no dudó ni un segundo en llevarse la mano a su cintura, sin recordar que su varita ya no se encontraba allí. Su mente comenzaba a recordar cuando Scorpio alzó del suelo sus patas delanteras. Draco se afirmó como pudo del cuello del Thestral, mientras sus ojos seguían fijos en el camino que frente a él se presentaba.

De entre los árboles, la figura de un Thestral con un Jinete que se mimetizaba con el negro de la criatura emergió dando un salto, elevándose unos dos metros por encima del suelo a unos cuantos pasos desde donde Malfoy y Scorpio se encontraban.

Por un momento, Draco pensó que se trataba de un Mortífago, pero aquello no era posible.

La oscura criatura pareció detenerse en el aire en el mismo momento en que su Jinete dirigió su mirada a Malfoy, quien, afirmado fuertemente del cuello de su Thestral, le devolvió la mirada, sintiendo como su respiración se cortaba por un breve instante mientras en su pecho las emociones se iban confundiendo.

Draco sentía como, lentamente, Scorpio iba incorporando sus patas delanteras al suelo.

El Jinete volteó su cabeza nuevamente para posar ahora su mirada y atención en el camino a seguir.

En el instante en que Scorpio posó sus patas en el suelo, el Jinete y su Thestral desaparecieron entre la espesura del Bosque.

Por un instante, Draco quiso seguirlos, sintiendo la curiosidad invadirlo, mientras su cabeza comenzaba a generar explicaciones.

Quizá era una trampa, una señal, un guía hacia la salida de aquel maldito Bosque o quizá una ilusión generada por su propio cansancio y la falta de comida.

-Nunca olvides el objetivo –dijo una voz cerca suyo.

Draco volteó y se encontró con Newt a poco más de un metro tras de él.

-¿De qué hablas, enano? –preguntó Malfoy de mala gana, intentando contenerse para no seguir a aquel Jinete y su Thestral.

Newt suspiró antes de contestar:

-Se supone que ibas a buscar a Ginevra y a Titania –respondió Newt, con un tono de acusación que no agradó a Malfoy.

-Pues era lo que hacía antes de que aquel... Hombre y su Thestral se cruzaran en el camino –alegó Draco con todas las intenciones de darle un coscorrón al niño, por entrometido.

Newt, que sabía que sería tiempo perdido discutir con Malfoy en aquellos momentos, decidió cerrar sus ojos y volver a convertirse en la pequeña luz que minutos antes seguía a Draco.

Malfoy abrió los ojos mientras daba un respingo al ver la transformación de Newt. Era irónico como seguía sorprendiéndose con esas cosas luego de ver y vivir tantas transformaciones.

-Vamos, Scorpio –susurró Draco, controlándose para no seguir al Jinete-, sigamos buscando a la pecosa y a la vieja loca.

Claro que la sola idea de tener que enfrentarse con quién sabe qué cosas para salvar a la detestable pelirroja sólo porque la joven no pudo esquivar al ser negro a tiempo era ya desagradable, pero si lograba ayudarla, quizá podría sentirse menos culpable.

_Nuestras culpas son así..._

Y, sin embargo, perdía cada vez más la esperanza de poder limpiar, aunque sea un poco, su conciencia.

_Entre más intentas eludirlas, más se clavan en tu conciencia, en tu corazón, en tu espíritu... y en tu alma._

Cabalgaba llevado por la obligación y por un mínimo halo de esperanza que parecía extinguirse entre más avanzaba.

¿Y si Ginny ya estaba muerta? ¿Se sentiría culpable él también por ello?

_"No... pensaba dañarla la noche anterior, ¿por qué me sentiría peor si estuviese muerta?"_, se decía Draco, recordando lo mucho que quería destruirla tanto como a él lo habían destruido.

Y aún así, ahora cabalgaba para intentar rescatarla.

Odiaba aquellos lapsos. Y los odiaba porque llegaba a dudar hasta tal punto que no sabía quién era él realmente.

_Y cuando nadie esté allí para apoyarte, __  
__Cuando sientas que necesitas de alguien más que nunca, __  
__Cuando realmente te sientas solo y pruebes el amargo sabor de creer que ya no hay salvación... __  
__Será cuando realmente extrañes sus dulces caricias, las que tantas veces rechazaste, __  
__Y aquellas palabras capaces de hacerte sentir esperanza... __  
__Capaces de lograr que ya no te veas como un tirano, como un monstruo... aunque lo seas._

Los odiaba porque ya no entendía si era un monstruo o un arrepentido.  
Si tanta culpa sentía, ¿por qué estaba dispuesto a atacar si alguien se interponía en sus acciones?  
Y si era un monstruo, ¿por qué a veces quería volver el tiempo atrás y enmendar sus errores?  
¿Por qué sentía aquel deseo, aunque aún leve, de ser perdonado si ni siquiera él sabía si estaba dispuesto a perdonar?  
¿Por qué?

-¡Cuidado, muchacho! –una voz le llegó desde lejos, como si él se encontrara en un gran y profundo pozo de los recuerdos, y quien le hablara estuviese en la superficie.

¿Cuidado? ¿De qué?

Su mirada estaba perdida, como si a través del paisaje otra escena viesen sus grises ojos, y no el camino y Ginny, que era lo que en frente de él se encontraba.

Sólo pareció despertar cuando Scorpio hizo una maniobra que él no había ordenado.

-¡Maldito idiota!-gritó una furiosa Ginny, desde el suelo-. ¡Por poco y me atropellas, imbécil!

Malfoy, quien despertaba de sus recuerdos, se volteó rápidamente. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que Ginny estaba en el camino. Y es que quizá se había olvidado que seguía un camino.

Pestañó un par de veces, confundido, hasta que logró tomarle el peso a las palabras de la joven pelirroja.

-Pues si fueses más ágil, nada te pasaría, pecosa –respondió Draco, con voz ronca y firme.

-Y si tú fueses más inteligente, sabrías la importancia de ver hacia dónde vas –respondió Ginny-, tarado –concluyó susurrando y levantándose del suelo.

-Un día de estos, Weasley –habló Draco, mientras bajaba de su Thestral decorando su rostro con una mueca- te cortaré tu maldita lengua... a ver si así dejas de chillar de una vez por todas.

Ginny no contestó, no porque se hubiese sentido realmente amenazada por lo que Draco le decía, sino porque el trozo de tela que había dejado aquel Jinete ya no estaba en sus manos.

-¿Y ahora qué buscas? –preguntó Malfoy, acercándose de mala gana.

-Te aseguro que tu cerebro no –respondió Ginny, sin prestarle mucha atención-. Aunque si lo encontrara estaría igual de agradecida...

-¡Já! –soltó Malfoy-. A ver si de paso encontramos tu cerebro también –opinó Draco, con otra mueca que Ginny no se preocupó en observar.

-¡Acá está! –soltó Ginny, agachándose para recoger el trozo de tela negro, con una sonrisa.

-¿Tu cerebro? –preguntó Draco, extrañado, mientras seguía caminando hacia ella.

-Muy gracioso –Ginny hizo una mueca que demostraba que lo que pensaba era todo lo contrario a lo que decía.

-¿Qué es eso? –quiso saber Malfoy cuando vio algo negro entre las manos de Ginny.

-No es de tu incumbencia –respondió la muchacha, mientras guardaba el pequeño trozo de tela en uno de sus bolsillos.

-¡Claro que lo es! –alegó Malfoy, pensando en que quizá Ginny tenía un mapa, muy pequeño, de cómo salir de allí-. Y será muy divertido quitártelo si no me lo pasas ahora mismo.

La muchacha lo miró con desagrado antes de contestarle:

-¿Tú y cuántos más? Mira, Malfoy, bastante tengo con verte la cara para, más encima, soportar tus caprichos. Lo que hay en mi bolsillo no-te-incumbe, y si no lo entiendes, es tu problema, no te lo mostraré.

-Estás rebasando mi paciencia, pecosa –advirtió Draco, que se contenía para no hurgar en el bolsillo de la pelirroja por la fuerza.

-Y tú la mía –respondió Ginny, con el mismo tono amenazante que Draco.

Malfoy la miró unos segundos, los suficientes para asegurarse que Ginny no rompería el contacto visual, antes de abalanzarse sobre ella, rodeando uno de sus brazos por el tronco de Ginny, para inmovilizarle los brazos, mientras se aseguraba que la espalda de la muchacha quedara bien pegada a su pecho.

Draco inclinó su cabeza hasta llegar a uno de los oídos de Ginny para susurrarle:

-Tú decides, pecosa, te lo quito por las buenas... o por las malas –Malfoy terminó la frase con un leve apretón, tal como hiciesen las serpientes al enrollarse en sus presas.

Ginny intentó forcejear, pero Draco la abrazaba con fuerza como para lograr zafarse de él, mientras que Newt, unos metros más allá abría la boca, incapaz de hacer nada, sorprendido.

-¿¡Qué significa todo esto! –una voz que ni Ginny ni Draco supieron reconocer los sobresaltó. Ambos voltearon en dirección a la voz, y se toparon con un anciano hombre que comenzaba a salir de un gran árbol.

Ginny dejó de forcejear, no así Malfoy, que pareció apegarse más a Ginny, volviendo a sentir la calidez y el frío a la vez.

-Suelta a la muchacha, joven mago –continuó el anciano, una vez que salió por completo del árbol.

Tenía los cabellos blancos y largos, mientras que en su rostro se dibujaba el paso del tiempo. Tenía los ojos cerrados y parecía no tener ninguna intención de abrirlos. Sus orejas puntiagudas y su no muy larga barba le daban cierto complemento para resaltar el toque de una persona que ha aprendido mucho.

-Ya lo oíste –susurró Ginny, con voz seca mirando al extraño individuo-, suéltame.

Pero Draco no daba señales de querer soltar a Ginny, incluso, ésta sentía como el brazo de Malfoy aprisionaba su cuerpo un poco más.

Impaciente, la muchacha dio una patada hacia atrás, que dio justo en la pierna de Draco. Aprovechando que el muchacho dejó de hacer fuerzas para sostenerla, Ginny le dio un codazo que impactó en el abdomen de Malfoy, y antes de que el chico se diera cuenta, la muchacha ya se había soltado de él.

-Lo siento, Sabio –interrumpió Newt, desde lejos-. No... no los pude detener...

El anciano dirigió su cabeza hacia donde Newt estaba, sin abrir sus arrugados párpados.

-¿Cuándo aprenderás, joven criatura? –respondió Tapio, el viejo Sabio-. Tu lugar, por ahora, está junto con Titania, tu castigo aún no termina.

-Pero, señor... Yo he estado años... sólo quiero... –el niño balbuceaba, quizá porque él mismo sabía la respuesta que siempre le daban...

-Tu castigo aún no termina –volvió a repetir Tapio. Sí... ¿cuántas veces había escuchado la misma respuesta? No estaba seguro, pero aquel castigo parecía eterno, tanto que ni Newt se dio cuenta de que esta vez Tapio hablaba con otra entonación en su voz.

Ginny y Draco estaban callados, todo era confuso, sólo retazos era lo que por información les entregaban. sospechas

-Entren, por favor –Tapio se volvió hacia la Bruja y el Mago, mientras indicaba con un huesudo y anciano dedo, el árbol por el que había salido.

-¿Y Titania...? –preguntó, Newt, con ingenuidad.

-Ella sabía que debía estar pendiente por cualquier inconveniente que pudiese ocurrir. Está claro que cada año pierde más talento.

La timidez que Newt demostraba en aquellos instantes pareció mantenerse sólo por unos segundos más en sus ojos, para luego ser reemplazada por una mirada inquisidora. Tal vez era su enojo al no poder librarse de su castigo, de su propia maldición, o tal vez las de Titania eran ciertas.

Newt miró con preocupación hacia Ginny y Draco, intentando convencerse de que Titania aparecería pronto:

-Hagan lo que él les pide –les recomendó Newt-. Es de confianza –tal vez sólo fue la confusión del momento, pero Draco hubiese jurado que en los ojos de Newt un dejo de ironía se reflejaba.

Aquel pudo ser el momento perfecto para desligarse de la responsabilidad que muchos querían ellos tomaran, pero las preguntas se habían acumulado, y quizás aquel era el momento para darles una respuesta.

Ginny miró a Newt, luego al anciano Sabio, para posar de último su mirada en Malfoy.

Sólo bastaron unos segundos para que se decidiera a entrar en el árbol.

A Malfoy sólo le bastó con ver a Ginny desaparecer en el árbol para decidirse a entrar él también.

-Tú te quedarás aquí –ordenó Tapio a Newt una vez que Malfoy entró.

-Sí, señor –respondió el niño, nuevamente con una mirada inquisidora, esperando que las sospechas de Titania no fuesen ciertas.

Ginny observó el lugar muy atentamente; estaba todo muy oscuro y la única parte iluminada de todo aquel recinto parecía quedar a unos tres metros de donde ella se encontraba, como un círculo de luz que sobresalía entre toda aquella oscuridad.

-Síganme –pidió el anciano, pasando por al lado de Ginny y de Draco, que se encontraba a unos centímetros tras Ginny, observando, con cierta aprensión, toda aquella oscuridad que tan similar se le hacía a las guaridas de los Mortífagos.

Tapio llegó al círculo de luz y no habló hasta que Ginny y Malfoy entraron en él también.

-Su misión es tal vez tan simple como ahora lo es su existencia –comenzó Tapio, con un tono de altanería que a Ginny no le agradó para nada, y mucho menos a Draco-. El Bosque está preso en una Oscuridad que sólo los elegidos podrán disipar –el anciano hizo una pausa antes de continuar-. Ustedes son esos elegidos –ambos jóvenes guardaban silencio, esperando una explicación razonable-. Sólo podrán salir de aquí si cumplen la misión de liberar al Bosque. Si no la cumplen, saldrán de Argusthat cuando los próximos Elegidos aparezcan y logren cumplir lo que ustedes no pudieron –a Draco y Ginny se le iluminaron los ojos al saber esto; entonces, sólo era cosa de esperar a que otros fueran escogidos y liberaran al Bosque de la Oscuridad, ¿qué tanto tiempo podía demorar liberar un Bosque de la "Oscuridad"?

Con un movimiento de su mano derecha, Tapio hizo aparecer una delgada y larga varilla, con la que apuntó al suelo y comenzó a dibujar lo que a Ginny le pareció un mapa. Cada trazo que el anciano dibujaba, quedaba impreso en el suelo como una especie de tinta luminosa.

Tapio dibujó un último trazo antes de hacer desaparecer la varilla con su mano izquierda, mientras que con la derecha buscaba en uno de los bolsillos que su gran toga tenía. Draco observó atentamente como el anciano sacaba una pequeña bolsita de género cuyo contenido, polvo, vació en su mano, para luego arrojarlo encima del mapa trazado en el suelo. Sólo bastaron unos segundos para que el polvo hiciera efecto sobre el mapa, que se borró al tiempo en que un pergamino comenzaba a tomar forma, mientras que una mano invisible parecía dibujar en él los mismos trazos que antes habían estado dibujados en el centro del círculo de luz.

-Deberán seguirlo al pie de la letra –ordenó Tapio, mientras hacía un gesto con la mano para que Ginny recogiera el pergamino, pero Draco se le adelantó.

-¿Hacia dónde lleva? –preguntó Malfoy una vez que el mapa estuvo en sus manos.

-Hacia un lugar seguro –contestó Tapio, sin saber que, oculta en las sombras, Titania escuchaba, con rencor en sus ojos, las instrucciones que el anciano les daba a ambos jóvenes.

"_Así que ese es el juego." _Pensaba Titania. Bien... pues ella también lo jugaría.

Había llegado al lugar momentos antes que Tapio les llamara la atención a Ginny y Draco, y decidió correr el riesgo de no aparecer hasta después que los dos jóvenes y el viejo sabio estuviesen dentro del árbol.

-¿Qué pasaría con... "nosotros" –quiso saber Ginny, mientras que con un nudo en la garganta pronunciaba aquel "nosotros"- si decidimos no ir?

Draco observó a Tapio, esperando una respuesta que los favoreciera, percatándose que el anciano hombre hizo el ademán de abrir los ojos, antes de tomarse unos segundos para responder:

-Pueden intentar sobrevivir en el Bosque hasta que los próximos sean elegidos y decidan liberarnos.

Draco esbozó una sonrisa. Así que, al fin y al cabo, no estaban del todo obligados. _"Tomando en cuenta de que todo esto fuese verdad, claro está"_, se dijo así mismo.

-Eso... ¿eso es todo? –aunque la idea a Ginny le agradaba, no podía decir lo mismo de Tapio. A pesar que de apariencia daba confianza, su actitud no le gustaba del todo.

El Sabio afirmó lentamente con la cabeza antes de indicar con una mano la salida:

-La decisión es suya –concluyó Tapio antes de que Ginny y Draco salieran.

Titania dio dos pasos silenciosos hacia atrás, asegurándose de quedar totalmente oculta en la oscuridad para que ninguno de los dos jóvenes la viera, y sólo se dignó a salir cuando vio a Draco desaparecer en la salida.

-¡Creí que les explicaría más...! –susurró Titania, intentando controlar sus ganas de gritar-. ¡Debió explicarles más!

Tapio se volvió, sorprendido, hacia ella con una agilidad que no era propia de su edad, sabiendo que era el rencor lo que emanaba de las ásperas palabras de la Dama Blanca.

-Titania... si les explicas mucho en muy poco tiempo, más dudarán si seguir o no.

-¿Dudar? ¿¡Dudar! –la Dama Blanca apenas podía creer el cinismo con el que le hablaba-. ¡Les acaba de dar el camino libre para que deserten!

-No podemos obligarlos a que escojan un camino que ellos no quieren tomar, Titania–respondió Tapio con total tranquilidad-. Si ellos desertan quiere decir que no eran los indicados; si siguen con la Misión, habrá sólo que esperar lo mejor sin intervenir demasiado.

-¿Quiere que les oculte todo a lo que se tendrán que enfrentar si es que deciden seguir? –la Dama Blanca abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente de tan sólo pensar en aquella posibilidad.

-Quiero que no los satures con información que no vale la pena revelar ahora, Titania.

La mujer negó con la cabeza, para luego tomar una honda bocanada de aire antes de darse media vuelta con la intención de salir de aquel lugar, pero la voz de Tapio se lo impidió:

-Deberías sentirte orgullosa porque se te haya asignado este honor.

Debió suponerlo, siempre le había gustado herirla, pero esta vez, ella aguantaría el golpe.

-No lo haga ver como una gran bendición... Usted sabe que no lo es. Yo no escogí esto... –susurraba Titania, mientras la oscuridad ocultaba la tristeza y el rencor en sus ojos.

-Y aún así... sigues aquí –la voz de Tapio parecía burlarse de su gran desdicha sin saber que, con cada palabra, las sospechas de Titania se confirmaban.

-Desertar sería un insulto para... para... –la Dama Blanca calló, le hubiese encantado decir que era sólo para ver la reacción de su interlocutor, pero el tiempo le había enseñado que por cada vez que su nombre pronunciaba, la herida de la infelicidad se abría más y más.

-¿Ahora eres incapaz de decir su nombre? –Titania comenzaba a detestar aquel tono de burla que la voz de Tapio tomaba, pero ella no dejaría que la humillaran.

-Desertar sería un insulto para todos aquellos que han luchado por la libertar –completó la Dama Blanca-. Y lo apoye o no, Ginevra y Draco cumplirán su Misión.

-Si han de morir, morirán, Titania. Y tú no podrás intervenir para evitar aquello –esas palabras fueron el límite.

-¡Sacrifiqué mi felicidad! ¡No permitiré que ninguno muera! –esta vez, Titania no pudo controlar el no gritar.

-Dime, Titania, de las mil y un cartas que Óberon te escribió, ¿cuántas respondiste? No tuviste la valentía de responder, tampoco la tendrás a la hora de salvar a alguien. Tu misión es informarlos, no te inmiscuyas más.

Titania frunció levemente el ceño, mientras sentía una leve punzada en el pecho.

-Se equivoca... Mi Misión también es protegerlos – _"Y eso me lo enseñó el verdadero Tapio"_.

Le dirigió una última mirada de rencor al supuesto viejo Sabio, antes de marcharse, controlando las ganas de llorar con la poca fuerza que hasta ahora le quedaba.

El anciano dio unos pasos hacia atrás una vez que vio a Titania desaparecer por la salida. En las sombras, lentamente, las arrugas de Tapio fueron desapareciendo, como quien retrocede el tiempo.

Pero no fue el rostro de un hombre joven el que se dejó ver, sino el de una mujer.

-Es increíble cómo el rencor puede cegar a las personas –sonrió la mujer entre las sombras, segura de que la Dama Blanca creía que ella era el verdadero Tapio-. Siempre fuiste débil, Titania, y lo sigues siendo.

-¡Ania...! ¿Estás bien? –preguntó Newt cuando vio a la Dama Blanca aparecer por el árbol.

-Denme el Mapa –ordenó Titania, sin responder a la pregunta.

-¿Para qué lo quiere? –Draco lo sostuvo con fuerza en sus manos, sin intenciones de hacer lo que la Dama Blanca pedía.

-Debo revisarlo –la voz de Titania se volvía cada vez más agria, y tiempo para discutir era lo que menos tenían ahora.

-Para eso no es necesario que se lo entregue –Malfoy desenvolvió el pergamino y sostuvo sus extremos en cada mano, de modo que Titania pudiese ver el mapa sin necesidad de entregárselo.

La Dama Blanca recorrió con la mirada los caminos trazados en el mapa, mientras que Ginny, Draco y Newt observaban como en su rostro se acentuaba el enojo.

Titania levantó la vista y suspiró.

-Muchas veces tendrán que hacer caso a sus propias corazonadas, pero eso no significa que se cierren a las demás opiniones. El Sabio con el que acaban de hablar no es quien dice ser.

-¿Qué quiere decir? –preguntó Ginny, rápidamente.

-Lo suplantaron. La persona con la que acaban de hablar no es el verdadero Tapio, Y sólo tengo dos explicaciones razonables para que les hayan dado este mapa: Quieren que lleguen hasta este lugar –advirtió Titania mientras apuntaba con un dedo lo que parecía ser la equis del Mapa- o quieren que mueran en el camino.

Ginny abrió aún más sus ojos, y estaba a punto de expresar su confusión cuando Draco decidió hablar:

-¿Por qué hemos de creerle? El anciano ese nos dijo que era nuestra decisión cumplir la supuesta misión o no, y que si no la cumplíamos, de todas maneras los próximos se encargarían de liberarnos.

-¿Y "el anciano ese" les dijo también que hace más de un siglo que el Bosque no escoge a nadie? –preguntó Titania sabiendo muy bien que la impostora ni siquiera había mencionado a quienes habían sido escogidos antes de Ginny y Draco.

-¿¡Qué! –exclamaron ambos jóvenes al unísono.

-Esto no es un juego, y aunque es cierto que la decisión de continuar o no es sólo suya, lo quieran o no, deberán vivir y sobrevivir en este Bosque hasta que la Oscuridad sea vencida; y he de decirles que los desertores no son muy bien recibidos por los demás seres mágicos que en Argusthat habitan.

Lejos, muy lejos de allí, un Caballero miraba hacia el horizonte, recordando los tiempos de felicidad, antes de percatarse que alguien se acercaba. Había convivido tanto con aquellas personas que podía reconocer el caminar de cada uno. Pensaba voltearse y preguntarle qué quería, pero él se le adelantó:

-Argusthat ha vuelto a elegir.

El Caballero sintió una punzada de emoción, mientras su respiración se cortaba.

Entonces era cierto... Aquella extraña sensación en su pecho era la señal.

Los Elegidos, a quienes había estado destinado a brindar su protección, estaban en Argusthat.

* * *

¡Les agradezco mucho sus mensajes! En serio que sí. :)  
Aclarando dudas, como escritora del FF, de verdad espero que Draco y Ginny comiencen a sentir algo más que desprecio mutuo en esta historia. xD  
Y siento mucho si las hice loguearse para que pudieran dejar su Review, pero no me había percatado de que tenía activada la opción en la cual no se permitía, a los que no estuviesen logueados, dejar Reviews en el Fic. D:  
Una vez más, mis disculpas por haber demorado tanto en publicar el tercer capítulo, y decirles que entenderé si quieren quemarme en la hoguera por bruja y por irresponsable.  
Aunque una cosa es que entienda y otra que me deje. xD!  
Se aceptan críticas, tomatazos, baldes de agua, vociferadores, preguntas, retos... La lista es larga. ^^

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!  
Pewkayal. :)


	4. Entre recuerdos y rencores

**Capítulo IV: ** **"****Entre Recuerdos Y Rencores****"**

**

* * *

**

_"En momentos silenciosos, imaginando que estás aquí,  
Todos mis Recuerdos te mantienen cerca."_

Pudimos haber escapado, y ser libres al fin.  
_Pero, ¿Qué Libertad hubiese sido esa?_  
Pudimos crear un mundo en el que sólo existiéramos nosotros.  
_Entonces viviríamos en una ilusión demasiado egoísta como para subsistir._  
¿Es que a caso fue el miedo?  
_Si alguna vez temí estar para siempre contigo... ese temor fue opacado por pensar siquiera en una eternidad sin ti._  
Quizá nunca fue Amor... Quizá sólo fue apego.  
_Si dudar de mis sentimientos te hace comprender, pues duda. Pero recuerda que de muchas maneras se ama, y que no todas se pueden comprender._  
Entonces, ¿por qué es tan fácil resignarse a dejar partir a quien se ama?  
_Nunca fue fácil. No hay día en que el Alma no se me desgarre al recordar el camino que escogí._  
Pudimos estar juntos... pudimos ser libres...  
_Tal vez hubiésemos podido estar juntos... Pero la Libertad no la hubiésemos tenido nunca._  
Pues para mí no hay mayor libertad que poder amarte y estar contigo.  
_Prisioneros de un destino inevitable somos entonces._  
Prisioneros somos.

_"Los recuerdos alivian el dolor interior."_  
O, tal vez, lo intensifican.

-¿¡O sea que somos prisioneros de este Bosque!? –gritó Malfoy luego de que Titania les explicara que aquel Anciano no era Tapio, pero eso no era lo que a Draco le importaba realmente; a él le preocupaba mucho más el hecho de que nadie más que ellos hubiese sido escogido en más de un siglo, hasta que se dio cuenta de que comenzaba a pensar como si todo lo que le hubiesen dicho fuese verdad, y aquello le agradó mucho menos.

Ginny miró a Draco, cansada ya de sus ocurrencias, como diciendo: "No somos prisioneros. Y no digas más estupideces". Entonces se volvió nuevamente hacia Titania quien caminaba a toda prisa, con ellos detrás, intentando alcanzarla.

-Si esa persona servía a la Oscuridad, ¿por qué usted no hizo nada antes? –preguntó la joven que ya casi le pisaba los talones a Titania.

-¡Sí! –apoyó Draco desde más atrás, sin pensar ni darse cuenta a quién estaba apoyando-. ¡Nos pudo haber asesinado! Nosotros no teníamos varitas... y usted nos dejó solos.

-Eso jamás lo hubiese permitido... –contestó Ania, sin voltearse, y adelantando más el paso.

-¡Un momento! –Draco interrumpió a Titania mientras miraba su espalda de forma acusadora, como si recordara que la Dama Blanca le había dicho algo muy malo-. ¡Mi varita!

Ginny paró de inmediato mientras se volteaba para mirar a Malfoy, recordando lo que este había dicho después de acceder a ir a conocer a Tapio, sin saber que el verdadero trato para recuperar su varita había sido cargarla mientras Titania intentaba transportarlos hacia el lugar en donde la curandera estaba.

La Dama Blanca también paró de caminar, mientras que en su rostro surcaba el amago de una expresión muy similar a quien toma algo muy ácido.

Newt, que iba detrás de Malfoy, abrió muy grande sus ojos de niño y los dirigió hacia Titania, quien se disponía a hablar.

-Yo... –comenzó, pero Draco la interrumpió.

-¡Usted lo prometió! ¡Fue nuestro acuerdo! ¡Si cargaba a la pecosa usted me devolvería mi varita! –gritó Malfoy, adelantándose a los hechos, creyendo que Titania se iba a negar a entregarle la Varita.

Fue entonces cuando Ginny cayó en la cuenta de que Draco no la había ayudado porque sí, y se sintió ridícula. Ridícula por haberle agradecido cuando él no hacía más que pensar en sí mismo.

-Así que fue por eso... que me ayudaste –aunque Ginny lo dijo en un susurro, mirando a Malfoy con una expresión lejana, este le entendió perfectamente.

-¡Claro! –contestó Draco, con voz segura-. No esperarías que cargarte hasta donde la otra chiflada y cuidarte mientras dormías era porque de verdad quería, ¿o sí? Tú sabes por qué llegamos aquí.

Ginny no contestó, pues la sola mirada de desprecio que le dedicó a Malfoy bastó. Por supuesto que no esperaba que lo hubiese hecho porque de verdad quería, pero sí se le había pasado por la mente que él lo hiciera porque se sentía culpable.

-Aquí tienen –interrumpió Titania con voz seca, adelantándose a alguna discusión, mientras les estiraba dos varitas que Ginny y Draco reconocieron como suyas-. Pero de nada les servirán aquí.

-¿A qué se refiere? –preguntó Ginny una vez que hubo tomado su varita después de Draco, quien casi había saltado a tomar la suya.

-Me refiero a que han hecho tanto daño con ellas, que esta parte del Bosque, que aún no está contaminada por completo, no dejará que las usen.

Draco miró a Titania de la misma forma con la que se mira a alguien que te acaba de dar una inoportuna y mala noticia antes de apretar más fuerte su varita y lanzar el primer hechizo que a su mente vino hacia un trozo de leña cercano:

-_¡Flipendo!_

Nada.

El leño ni siquiera se movió, y Draco tuvo que repetir el hechizo cinco veces más para darse cuenta de que nada sucedía y de que nada iba a suceder.

Ginny apretaba con fuerza su varita, mientras veía como Draco intentaba una y otra vez el hechizo. Con la poca esperanza que aún le quedaba, pronunció el mismo hechizo que Malfoy en dirección hacia el leño, pero nada ocurrió.

-No importa cuánto intenten... –susurró Titania, como si creyera que al hablarles más despacio Draco y Ginny tomarían mucho mejor la noticia de que sus varitas no servían, no en ese lugar.

-¿Qué le hizo a nuestras varitas? –quiso saber Malfoy, y aunque no gritó, su susurrante voz dejaba notar que lo hubiese hecho si es que la noticia de no poder usar su varita no fuera tan fuerte como para dejarlo sin habla unos momentos.

Titania lo miró mientras movía su cabeza:

-El Bosque está siendo envenenado por la Maldad... Y ustedes han hecho tanto daño que, aunque hayan sido escogidos para esta misión, el Bosque no confía en ustedes. No esta parte de él. Sólo ustedes saben lo que han hecho antes con sus vidas, pero sé que tienen tanto rencor en sus corazones que en estos momentos el Bosque no hace más que protegerse de lo que ustedes pudiesen llegar a hacer con sus varitas.

Draco miraba a Titania con los ojos brillantes de rabia:

-Pues es un Bosque inteligente, entonces –pronunció, con rencor-. Pues lo primero que haría sería sellarle la boca a usted y quemar su maldito Bosque –su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente, mientras que con una de sus manos sostenía aún, fuertemente, su varita.

Ginny miró con temor en los ojos a Titania y preguntó:

-¿De verdad usted no lo hizo? Usted no fue quien inutilizó nuestras varitas, ¿verdad?

-No, Ginevra –respondió Titania, intentando ser dulce-. No fui yo.

Ginny afirmó levemente con su cabeza mientras agachaba la vista, lentamente. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de cuánto le dolía su pierna. Sintió todo el dolor que había sido reprimido aquel día y cayó al suelo tan repentinamente que ninguno alcanzó a sostenerla. Si bien el estar en una de las moradas de la curandera Nuria había apaciguado el dolor, ahora volvía multiplicado por diez, entremezclado con la preocupación y la desesperanza.

En el suelo, Ginny se llevó una de las manos a su pierna izquierda, recordando, con horror, como estaba el día anterior, e imaginándose cómo estaría ahora.

Titania y Newt corrieron a su lado, y, sin pensarlo dos veces, la Dama Blanca subió la túnica que la muchacha llevaba y arremangó su pantalón para ver la causa del dolor que Ginny sentía.

Un alarido de sorpresa y temor dejó escapar Titania antes de llevarse, horrorizada, una de sus manos a su boca.

La pierna de Ginny ya no estaba verde oscura, no. El hechizo que Draco le había lanzado teñía ahora su pierna de negro, mientras que era apenas visible el tajo de diez centímetros que surcaba su ahora negra pierna, que tenía el aspecto de estarse pudriendo.

Malfoy miró con grandes ojos el efecto que había tenido su hechizo en la pierna de Ginny, mientras daba un ligero respingo. Entre el dolor, la muchacha percibió claramente las palabras de Draco:

-Eso te enseñará a no ser una entrometida.

Titania lo miró casi con la misma intensidad de rabia con la que Draco la había mirado antes:

-¡Tú hiciste esto! –lo culpó, mientras se paraba rápidamente desde donde estaba para acercarse a Draco con paso apresurado-. ¿Por qué estás tan empecinado en hacer daño? –preguntó con amargura antes de quedar a unos cuantos centímetros del joven mago quien no se movió al no querer demostrar signos de temor alguno.

-Créame –respondió Draco con voz firme antes de mirar a Ginny, quien, en el suelo, tenía los ojos cerrados, intentando concentrarse en cualquier cosa para no sentir el dolor-, ella se lo merecía.

Titania lo miró con desprecio antes de llevar su mano al cuello de Draco mientras arrancaba con fuerza el collar que él llevaba:

-Tú no te mereces esto –susurró la Dama Blanca mientras sostenía con fuerzas el hermoso collar.

-Pero, le pese o no, es mío –Draco intentó recuperar el collar, pero Titania ya se había volteado para regresar con Ginny.

-Necesito de tu magia también, Newt –recordó la Dama Blanca al niño que estaba a su lado, quien afirmó con la cabeza y posó sus blancas manos en la pierna de Ginny mientras cerraba sus ojos-. Sólo un poco, sólo un poco –pidió Titania antes de agacharse nuevamente.

Draco miraba de reojo todo aquello, sin decidirse aún si marcharse o no. Sabía que estaba indefenso sin su varita, pero sabía también que tenía a Scorpio, y que si todo lo que Titania había dicho sobre el Bosque era una farsa, el Thestral lo ayudaría a salir de allí.

La Dama Blanca había posado también una de sus manos en la pierna de Ginny, la mano en la que sostenía el collar que le había quitado a Draco. Tenía sus ojos cerrados y su boca se movía ligeramente, como si pronunciara palabras mudas.

Y entre el dolor y la confusión, Ginny recordaba vagamente lo que una noche, mientras era curada, escuchara.

-Es un hombre lobo –decía la voz segura y lejana de un hombre joven.

-¿Cómo pueden estar tan seguros? –preguntaba la voz de una mujer, también lejana y preocupada.

-¡Todo encaja! ¡El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado debió encargarle a Greyback que lo mordiera! ¡Como una especie de castigo! –aseguró otro.

-Greyback es amigo de su familia... –volvió a insistir la voz de la mujer.

-¡Esa gente no tiene honor y su lealtad sólo se limita a "su Señor"!

Un Silencio de reflexión hizo a Ginny recordar en la situación que estaba mientras las dudas comenzaban a asaltarla.

-¿Tienen pruebas?

-No, pero las tendremos –pronunció con voz firme el primero-, no lo dudes.

Fueron las últimas palabras que recordó antes de que a su mente viniera la imagen de un muchacho con cabello negro azabache y ojos color verde esmeralda corriendo mientras tras él una fiera criatura, mezcla de lobo y humano, lo perseguía.

-¡¡¡HARRY!!! –gritó mientras se despertaba muy alterada.

En el acto sintió que una fría mano le tapaba fuertemente la boc,a mientras una ligera descarga de sensaciones la recorría entera.

-Calla –susurró la fría voz de Draco muy cerca de su oído derecho-. Nos persiguen.

Ginny intentó zafarse, pero Malfoy no se lo permitió.

Silencio. Un silencio tan incómodo que tuvo que mirar a su alrededor para tranquilizarse.

Parecían estar dentro de un Árbol hueco y sólo unas pequeñas grietas dejaban entrar leves rayos de sol que no alcanzaban para iluminar el interior.

Sus respiraciones se hacían cada vez más aceleradas, hasta que una lanza penetró en el Árbol.

-¡Maldición! –dejó escapar Draco al ver la lanza muy cerca suyo, mientras se paraba y tomaba por el brazo a Ginny para que hiciera lo mismo-. ¡Rápido! ¡Hay que escapar!

Y Ginny, quien no entendía nada, se paró rápidamente dejando que Draco, uno de sus peores enemigos, la guiara.

-¿Por qué escapamos? –quiso saber Ginny cuando Draco susurró algo en una lengua extraña al árbol y cruzaron por él como quien cruza por una cortina de agua.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó Draco, sorprendido, con un toque de ironía en su voz-. ¿No viste la lanza entrar por el árbol? ¡Nos persiguen! –informó-. Quizá lo que dijo la chiflada es cierto... –susurró. Ginny estaba segura que él había pensado en voz alta.

Ambos corrían por el Bosque entre árboles y arbustos, mientras el atardecer reinaba en el cielo.

-Sí... pero, ¿por qué nos persiguen?

Draco volteó su cabeza para mirar a Ginny y contestar:

-No lo sé... –dijo Malfoy de mala gana, volviendo a desviar la vista hacia el camino. No le gustaba darle explicaciones a Ginny, pero no dárselas era peor, o por lo menos en aquellos momentos-. Lo único que alcancé a oír bien era que ya sabían que estábamos aquí... y que corríamos peligro –concluyó mientras corría y tiraba más fuerte del brazo de Ginny.

-¿Qui...quiénes saben? –tartamudeó la muchacha mientras corría sin siquiera ver donde pisaba.

Draco abrió la boca para hablar cuando escuchó un ruido que se iba intensificando, y en el árbol más cercano posó su espalda atrayendo a Ginny hacia sí, mientras llevaba su índice a sus labios como señal de que no dijese nada. Ginny se sorprendió ante la sensibilidad auditiva que Draco tenía, ella no había escuchado nada, pero decidió no hablar.

Callados, haciendo el menor ruido posible hasta en respirar, escucharon los pasos de "personas" acercándose.

Escondidos comprendieron que era cierto que los buscaban, que estaban en peligro y que los únicos que parecían querer ayudarlos en aquel lugar eran Titania y Newt.

-¡Búsquenlos! –gritaba un ser con voz de ultratumba a lo lejos-. ¡Búsquenlos y encuéntrenlos, la recompensa será grande!

-¡Es difícil buscar cuando se tiene el estómago vacío! –alegó otro de mala gana.

-Si los encuentras podrás comerte el brazo de alguno de ellos –río un tercero-. No creo que lo necesiten mucho si los atrapamos.

Ginny ahogó un gemido, temblaba al sentir que aquellos seres se acercaban cada vez más a ellos, y temblaba al sentirse tan cerca de Draco, una persona que podía traicionarla cuando menos se lo esperara, pero... ¿acaso ella no era capaz de hacer lo mismo?

Draco movía su cabeza buscando algún modo de escapar:

-Tendremos que correr –susurró Malfoy cerca del oído de Ginny, quien tembló aún más por la sorpresa que la voz de Draco le causó.

-Nos verán... –alegó la muchacha.

-Lo sé... Pero escapamos ahora, o se acercarán aún más... y ya no habrá salida.

-¿Por qué… por qué haces esto? –en aquella situación, antes de dejarse guiar aún más por Malfoy, debía saberlo.

-Si alguien acaba contigo seré yo –los grises ojos de Draco la penetraron. Él no daba su trabajo a terceros. Había aprendido aquella lección hace mucho, mucho tiempo.

Ginny abrió la boca, pero de ella no salió ninguna palabra.

-¿Lista? –preguntó Draco, pero no espero respuesta; se llevó dos de sus dedos a la boca y el silbido que profirió fue tan fuerte que Ginny supo que si no se movían rápido estarían perdidos-. ¡Corre! –Malfoy tomó su brazo nuevamente y la levantó rápidamente.

Juntos corrieron, mientras desde atrás eran acechados por criaturas que, además de cortarles un brazo para comérselo, no sabían qué más les harían si los atrapaban.

-¿¡Por qué silbaste!? –Ginny corría con todas las ganas de pegarle a Draco. ¿Por qué había silbado? ¿Por qué había dado su ubicación? Pero la respuesta la vio surcando las copas de los árboles a gran velocidad: Scorpio.

-Deberás sujetar bien mi brazo si es que quieres escapar –advirtió Malfoy sin contestar a la pregunta de Ginny, quien apretó el brazo de Draco con más fuerza.

Scorpio aterrizó a tan sólo unos metros y marchó velozmente hacia Draco y Ginny, quienes apuraron el paso, pues sabían que la distancia entre ellos y las criaturas era cada vez más escasa.

-¡Sujétate! –gritó Draco a Ginny antes de lanzarse con un salto hacia el Thestral.

La muchacha sólo alcanzó a ver por unos instantes el salto que Draco daba y como lograba sujetarse con un sólo brazo del cuello del Thestral antes de sentir que era arrastrada por la mano de Malfoy.

Scorpio no se había detenido, y Draco parecía muy acostumbrado a saltar para montar a su Thestral cuando este iba a gran velocidad, pero Ginny no estaba acostumbrada a que uno de sus peores enemigos la llevara sólo sujetada de un brazo mientras intentaba subirse, con mucha habilidad y ligereza, a su Thestral.

Sintió el suelo bajo sus pies sólo unos segundos antes de darse cuenta de que el Thestral se elevaba.

-¿¡Qué demonios haces, tarado!? –gritó la pelirroja ya a un metro del suelo, sin saber si zafarse y caer al suelo, para luego correr y rogar para que quienes iban detrás de ellos no la alcanzaran o quedar colgando de un brazo a merced de su enemigo mientras el Thestral se elevaba más y más.

-Me vuelves a decir tarado y te suelto, ¿me oíste? –respondió Draco con fingido enojo, pues parecía disfrutar de la situación.  
Ginny apretó con mayor fuerza el brazo de Malfoy, mientras que su mirada se desviaba hacia abajo, en donde a escasos metros de ella se encontraban unos corpulentos seres corriendo.

Decidió que lo mejor sería cerrar los ojos y esperar lo mejor.

-¿De verdad crees que te dejarán unirte? –preguntó una rubia joven de grandes ojos a la muchacha pelirroja que comenzaba a empacar sus cosas.

-No... -respondió la joven voz de Ginny, mientras se volteaba para mirar a su amiga.-. Pero luchar contra el mal no es algo que requiera permiso, Luna.

-Sabes que te dirán que no –le recordó Luna a su amiga-. ¿Por qué...?

-Entonces tendré que luchar por mi cuenta –afirmó Ginevra Weasley con decisión.

En aquel momento no lo tenía claro, pero luego, con el tiempo, Ginny descubrió que si se había encaprichado con pedirle a Harry luchar con él y "su grupo", sabiendo que la respuesta sería un no, era nada más que para estar enfadada ante la respuesta y no sentirse tan culpable de tomar la decisión que hace un tiempo estaba planeando: Luchar anónimamente, sin imaginarse las repercusiones que esto traería para su futuro.

El fuerte tirón que sintió en su brazo izquierdo le hizo volver a la realidad.

Draco, quien al parecer había decidido no soltarla, tiraba muy fuerte del brazo de Ginny:

-Esta será la última vez que te ayude... –decía Malfoy con voz cansina-. Pesas demasiado.

La muchacha se mordió la lengua para no contestar, en especial si contestar significaba caer a más de 5 metros de altura, nuevamente.

Draco, con una habilidad que sorprendió un poco a Ginny, logró subirla al Thestral sin dificultades, quedando él atrás.

-¿Y a dónde iremos? –preguntó la muchacha con voz entrecortada y mirando hacia abajo, pero al no obtener una respuesta inmediata, alzó la vista y encontró lo que Draco, desde atrás, observaba:

Estaba atardeciendo y las nubes cercanas tenían hermosos colores, pero en el Horizonte, muy lejos de allí, las nubes dejaban de estar en llamas para teñirse de un negro tormentoso.

Ambos tuvieron la espantosa sensación de que tarde o temprano tendrían que llegar al lugar bajo las nubes negras, sin embargo, ninguno mencionó nada sobre aquello.

-Al árbol cercano más grande –susurró Malfoy, mientras golpeaba suavemente a Scorpio con sus talones.

El Thestral comenzó su vuelo, doblando hacia lo que era la derecha de ambos para luego mantener la dirección.

-¿Qué pasó con…? –Ginny acababa de recordar a Titania y a Newt.

-Abajo, cuando escucharon que venían intentaron despistarlos. Claramente no funcionó.

Ginny también recordó su pierna. Afirmándose fuertemente a Scorpio, la muchacha levantó su túnica lo suficiente para darse cuenta de que la herida había desaparecido. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. No se sentía segura, no al lado de Malfoy. Ella no se movió, permaneciendo atenta ante cualquier movimiento que hiciera Draco.

El joven sintió como la joven se tensaba y supo el motivo. Acercó su cabeza a la de Ginny y habló:

-Un día, Weasley, tú y yo arreglaremos cuentas –su voz era un siseo que heló a la muchacha -. Pero hoy no es el día.

Ginny sabía que estaba en desventaja, pero también sabía que lo que él decía era verdad, llegaría el día en que ambos se enfrentarían, y ella debía estar preparada.

Ninguno de los dos supo por cuántos minutos pasaron encima de árboles y más árboles que parecían tener el mismo tamaño, pero sólo cuando las primeras estrellas comenzaron a aparecer, Scorpio redujo su velocidad para comenzar a descender.

Draco fue el primero en bajar. Ginny se quedó donde estaba, observando los movimientos del muchacho.

Era ágil, se movía despacio y con elegancia, atento a cualquier ruido; fue cuando Ginny comenzó a prestar atención en dónde estaban. El lugar estaba débilmente iluminado por el cielo nocturno y no era mucho lo que se podía ver. Estaban en un pequeño claro, rodeados de árboles, pero a los pies de uno de un grosor y altura superior a los demás.

Ginny bajó con torpeza del Thestral que comenzaba a moverse, inquieto. Faltó sólo un poco para que se cayera, claramente ella no gozaba del porte aristocrático que Draco tenía incluso hasta en aquellas situaciones, y se sintió torpe.

-No creo que este… -Ginny habló despacio, pero la voz se le cortó cuando Draco se volteó hacia ella con una rapidez que la sorprendió, pero no la miraba a ella. Antes de que alcanzara a voltearse, la muchacha ya estaba en el suelo, inmovilizada.

-¿Qué tenemos aquí…? –una voz gutural penetró en los oídos de Ginny, mientras sentía el peso de alguien en su espalda.

Draco había sido más rápido.

-¡Sigan al otro!

Pero no lo suficiente. Después de correr unos metros, se vio rodeado por unos seres negros que no dudaron en abalanzarse hacia él.

-¡Quédate quieto! –le ordenaron, mientras le tapaban la boca para que no gritara.

-¡Nadie que no haya sido invitado puede entrar a nuestro territorio!

Una daga amenazó con cortar el pálido cuello de Malfoy.

-¡Di tu nombre y a quién le sirves!

Cuando Draco por fin pudo hablar, sólo dijo una palabra:

-¡Kidungüneun!

El silencio que se hizo sólo fue interrumpido por el forcejeo de Ginny, quien pudo liberarse.

Lo que fuese que Draco tenía en frente cayó al suelo, y en su lugar apareció la figura de un niño.

-Kidungüneun -repitió Malfoy. Entonces, todos los atuendos negros cayeron al suelo y la daga liberó su cuello.

Draco ni siquiera podía explicarse a sí mismo cómo es que recordaba la palabra que Titania le había dicho, pero no le importó más que estar rodeado.

-Lo sentimos –el niño que tenía en frente se acercó hasta él, y al inclinarse en una reverencia, Draco pudo notar como algo en su frente brillaba-. Soy Hertz. Los llevaremos a nuestra morada.

Ayudaron a una confundida Ginny a ponerse de pie y le indicaron que caminara hacia el rubio joven mientras ellos los rodeaban para caminar junto a ellos.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes? –Draco no pensaba moverse hacia ningún lugar sin saber hacia dónde y quiénes los dirigían.

-Somos centinelas. Protegemos este lugar para que los seres oscuros no puedan pasar. Cualquier desconocido es un posible enemigo –Hertz intentaba hablar con claridad y sin nerviosismo, llevaban años esperando aquel momento, y saber que había llegado los invadía de emoción-. Si se quedan aquí, sin la protección necesaria, los descubrirán. En la noche son aún más poderosos. Nuestro deber es llevarlos a un lugar seguro. Por favor, sígannos.

La respuesta fue suficiente como para que ambos accedieran a caminar hasta que llegaron a un claro mucho más grande. Los niños se detuvieron allí para darse la mano unos a otros formando un círculo alrededor de Ginny y Draco, susurraron algo con los ojos cerrados y, al dar un salto, ambos jóvenes pudieron sentir como el viento los envolvía. Protegieron sus ojos y para cuando los abrieron, el sitio se había transformado.

Árboles gigantes los rodeaban, y Draco pudo distinguir que se extendían mucho más allá de lo que la oscuridad les dejaba ver.

-¡Sean bienvenidos a nuestro hogar! –Hertz les sonrió amigablemente, mientras extendía sus brazos hacia la oscuridad-. Todo el mundo duerme ahora, ¡pero mañana podrán verlo todo! ¡Les encantará!

-Hertz –Titania acababa de llegar con Newt a aquel lugar, iba bastante despeinada y con muchas ramas enredadas en su blanca ropa-. ¿Han llegado bien?

-No sería como yo lo describiría –respondió Draco, que aún recordaba la daga aferrándose a su cuello-, pero logramos escapar. Recibimos una hermosa emboscada de bienvenida –la Dama Blanca podía notar el cansancio en los ojos de Draco, y la suciedad en el rostro de Ginny, quien parecía demasiado contrariada como para decir palabra alguna.

-Acá estarán seguros, más seguros que en cualquier otro lugar en kilómetros –aquello era muy cierto, la mayoría de los seres no se atrevían a salir de aquel lugar, sabían el riesgo que corrían fuera de ahí-. Draco, Hertz te llevará a uno de los árboles, allí tendrás comida y un lugar en el cual descansar. Te pido no lo rechaces.

Malfoy no dijo nada, sus fuerzas comenzaban a flaquear y necesitaba descansar. Cuando Hertz comenzó a caminar, él sólo se dignó a seguirlo.

-Ginevra, Newt te llevará a tu árbol –Ginny sólo asintió, al fin podría estar sola.

-Ustedes deberán volver a sus lugares, esta vez no deben dejar que nadie se acerque –les indicó Titania a los demás niños antes de retirarse del lugar, pero no hacia su propio árbol. Debía visitar a alguien antes.

Aún podía hacer viajes a cortas distancias usando su magia, pero era agotador, cada día sentía que perdía más y más fuerzas, pero no dejaría que su propia vida se apagara antes de cumplir con su propia misión: Proteger a los Elegidos.

Lo encontró donde siempre solía estar años atrás, el único lugar en donde él decía encontrar la paz, y a pesar de las muchas señales, la Dama Blanca nunca se había dado cuenta de que aquello no era del todo verdad.

-Forbes –Titania pronunció el nombre del Caballero que se encontraba parado bajo un gran árbol a orillas de un río.

El hombre llamado Forbes abrió sus hermosos ojos grises para contemplar a la Dama Blanca.

-Titania –en sus generosos labios el nombre pronunciado fue un susurro.

-¿Qué… qué haces aquí? –preguntó, claramente desconcertado por aquella visita.

-Una vez me dijiste que si algún día necesitaba algo, tú estarías ahí para mí -la expresión de Titania era dura, pero a Forbes las incalculables batallas no le sirvieron para ocultar el leve rubor que aparecía en sus mejillas-. Quería saber si aquello aún seguía en pie.

-Somos Caballeros, Titania. Nuestras palabras siempre seguirán en pie –su voz era grave y decidida, no así el brillo en sus ojos.

-Argusthat ha elegido nuevamente –continuó la Dama Blanca, analizando cada una de las expresiones del Caballero-… Pero eso tú ya lo sabes.

-Nuestro deber es saberlo. Nuestras criaturas te los llevaron.

-El bosque ha inutilizado los concentradores de magia de ambos. Ya han sido atacados y son presas fáciles. No sobrevivirían a una emboscada –continuó explicando Titania, y a pesar de que Forbes ya sabía lo que le pedirían, escuchaba con atención.

-Necesito que los entrenes. Ginevra tiene excelentes reflejos, pero dudo que sea capaz de levantar algo más pesado que una varita. Draco, en cambio, es más hábil y más fuerte, pero sus conocimientos son oscuros.

-Comprendo –Forbes calló unos instantes, evaluando las características-. Mañana enviaré a quienes necesitan –hizo una pequeña reverencia antes de comenzar a caminar.

-Uno de los tuyos salvó a la joven hoy día.

Forbes paró en seco y se volteó hacia Titania, que seguía en su lugar, firme.

-Para eso los hemos entrenado –sólo ante esta respuesta la dama volteó hacia el Caballero.

-Tapio fue capturado cuando tú estabas a cargo y aquel muchacho la llevó a su viejo hogar. Sé sincero con tu gente, Forbes. La vida de Ginevra y Draco no es un precio que estoy dispuesta a pagar para que conserves tu orgullo –los ojos de Titania habían cambiado con el tiempo, Forbes pudo notarlo, todos sus rasgos eran más duros, pero si observaba bien, aún quedaba algo de la joven dama que él había conocido.

-Di tres días para que encontraran a Tapio, Titania. Hoy se vence el plazo. Si no lo encuentran para medianoche, daré el aviso a todos mis caballeros –y sin esperar respuesta, se marchó decidido. No quería verla así, prefería recordarla como ella había sido, y no como ahora era. No tuvo el valor para enfrentar el presente.

La Dama Blanca se quedó unos instantes más allí, en silencio. Forbes no había cambiado mucho, seguía usando aquella corta barba que tapaba sus hermosas facciones, así como tres cicatrices alineadas que él no había dejado que nadie las curara o las hiciera desaparecer. Titania las recordaba bien, ella se las había hecho. Aquella fue la primera vez que golpeo a alguien.

Pero no fue la última.

Draco subió las escalinatas de su árbol como Hertz le había indicado, y las pequeñas hadas que aquel niño le había dejado lo seguían a una distancia prudente mientras iluminaban el camino. El lugar que encontró al final de las escaleras no era la inmunda "casa" en el árbol que Draco había esperado. Todo allí era hecho de madera. Iba a comenzar a inspeccionar, pero las hadas comenzaron a cantar. Era un canto suave y cálido que embriagaba los sentidos, Draco estaba muy cansado para luchar contra ello, así que se dejó llevar por ellas. Comió la única fruta que había en la mesa de lo que pensó era un comedor. Era viscosa, muy dulce y pequeña, pero bastó para sentirse satisfecho. Las hadas, aún cantando, le indicaron el camino hacia una "cama", o eso creyó ver mientras sentía su cuerpo demasiado cansado como para enfocar con claridad. Draco se tendió allí sin siquiera desvestirse, todo era borroso y las hadas insistían en seguir cantando. Cerró los ojos, mientras los últimos pensamientos los ocupaba en convencerse de que aquello no era cierto.

Newt acompañó a Ginny a subir las escaleras, pero la muchacha sólo podía pensar en una cosa:

-Debo pedirte algo. Sé que tú haces magia. Si mi varita funcionara lo haría yo misma… -comenzó Ginny ante la atenta mirada de Newt, quien sólo escuchaba. La pelirroja sacó algo de su túnica, un pequeño bulto que parecía un libro en miniatura-. ¿Podrías volverlo a su tamaño natural?

Newt estiró su brazo y tomó el pequeño libro en sus manos.

-O tal vez podrías conseguirme una lupa –bromeó Ginny con la esperanza de no tener que recurrir a aquello.

-Come de lo que hay en la mesa primero.

Ginny observó la pequeña fruta que Newt le indicaba y la tomó.

-¿Qué es? –preguntó, mientras la miraba con desconfianza.

-Es lo que solemos comer cuando debemos hacer largos viajes. Es pequeña, pero te satisfará tanto como cualquier banquete.

Al parecer, Newt no pensaba ayudar sin que ella obedeciera, así que lo comió.

El niño sonrió, luego cerró los ojos y se concentró. Pasó un minuto en el cual Ginny pensó que Newt no lo lograría, hasta que un corto murmullo salió de sus pequeños labios, y el libro se transformó.

-Toma –dijo Newt-. Espero que encuentres lo que buscas.

Ginny recibió el libro entre sus manos:

-¿Lo has leído? –la muchacha no creyó que aquel niño hubiese tardado tanto sólo en cambiar el tamaño de algo tan simple como un libro.

-No –Newt posó sus ojos claros en la pelirroja-. Pero puedo hacerlo. Digamos que he leído una breve reseña para asegurarme que nada de lo que encuentres allí pueda dañarte.

A Ginny le asaltó una duda:

-Si puedes hacer este tipo de cosas, ¿por qué tuvo Malfoy que cargarme? ¿Por qué no me curaron ustedes cuando caí del árbol y sí curaron mi pierna?

-Nuestra magia sólo funciona bien aquí. Entre más cerca de la oscuridad estemos, más nos debilitamos. Si te hubiese cargado con magia me habría debilitado lo suficiente como para que debiesen cargarme a mí también –Newt intentó ser breve y claro, mañana respondería lo que fuese que Ginny preguntara, pero en ese momento debía marcharse-. No te preocupes, yo no te ocultaré las cosas que sé debes saber y entender. Ahora ve a descansar.

El niño no se marchó hasta que la muchacha desapareció tras la puerta que daba al que sería su dormitorio. Unas pequeñas hadas revoloteaban en el interior, iluminando el pequeño lugar que contaba con algo muy parecido a un colchón sobre una base de madera.

Ginny se sentó en su cama mientras las hadas comenzaban a cantar. Miró el libro mientras acariciaba su tapa. Estaba sucio y desteñido, con la tapa rasgada, pero aún así pudo ver la belleza que el diario alguna vez tuvo.

Conteniendo el aliento, lo abrió. En la primera página había algo muy breve, escrito con pulcra letra y tinta negra:

_Prometí que pasara lo que pasara, yo protegería a Harry Potter. Si esto llega a tus manos es porque he muerto en el intento. Acá está mi vida y lo que he descubierto en ella. No es fácil compartirla contigo, pero sé que tal vez sea lo único que te ayude a descubrir su paradero._

_Él vive._

_Pansy Parkinson._

Las lágrimas comenzaron a aparecer y le nublaron la visión. Pero no importaba. No importaba porque todo lo que necesitaba leer después de meses sin noticia era aquello. Él vivía. Vivía y ella saldría de aquel bosque para encontrarlo, combatirían juntos y ella por fin podría volver a abrazarlo y decirle cuánto lo sentía.

Quiso saber más, pero la primera página fue lo único que Ginny alcanzó a leer antes de quedarse dormida.

Ni Draco ni Ginny tuvieron pesadillas aquella noche, las hadas se encargaron de ello. Velaron sus sueños y los arroparon cuando la brisa se hizo aún más fría. Les cantaron historias de árboles que hablaban, de aves que no podían volar y de seres que sólo podían ser vistos con los ojos cerrados. Y cuando no pudieron decidir qué más cantarles, se durmieron junto con ellos.

Titania aún estaba bajo el árbol en que había encontrado a Forbes cuando Newt apareció.

-¡Vaya! Esto aún no ha cambiado –la Dama Blanca no le contestó, su vista estaba perdida en el agua del río-. Vamos, Ania. Draco y Ginevra ya están durmiendo. Te ayudaré a volver.

-Es difícil –susurró.

-Oh, ¿y qué es difícil esta vez? –preguntó el niño cambiando su tono de voz.

Titania ya estaba acostumbrada a aquel tono de reproche, pero había aprendido a vivir con la culpa. Por ella Newt había sido condenado a aquel cuerpo de niño, pero a pesar de ello, él seguía protegiéndola.

-¿No te cuesta verlos a los ojos sin pensar que si no fuera por ellos las cosas serían muy diferentes?

-No, lo que me costó fue entender que ellos no tenían culpa alguna.

-¡Hemos sacrificado nuestra vida entera por unos asesinos, Newt! –entonces el niño se percató de que Titania aún tenía el collar en sus manos.

-Eso no lo sabemos, Ania…

-¿Y por qué iba a ser diferente esta vez? ¡Todos los demás lo han sido! ¡Todos los otros elegidos!

-Todos han sido diferentes y tú lo sabes.

-¡Todo este tiempo rogué para que esta vez fuese diferente! ¿Has visto la miseria en sus ojos? ¡La desesperación! ¡El odio!

Sí, Newt sí lo había visto, así como a veces también lo veía en los ojos de Ania.

-Sólo quiero… saber. Saber si algún día vendrá la paz que nos prometieron y que yo misma prometo.

Newt no pudo responder a aquello. Sentía la repentina desesperanza de Titania, y como muchas otras noches, el niño la acompañó, cuidó de ella mientras los recuerdos la volvían a atormentar y cuando se dio cuenta de que las fuerzas de Titania cedían, la llevó de vuelta para que ambos pudiesen descansar.

Tal vez las heridas del alma nunca sanarían. Tal vez los recuerdos siempre vendrían a atacar los ya desgarrados corazones. Pero perder la fe… _Perder la fe es cometer un crimen._

Óberon sintió la brisa en su rostro. La esperanza volvía. Ahora sabía que las batallas tendrían un sabor diferente. Sus hombres y él vivirían y morirían para proteger a los Elegidos.

* * *

¡He retomado el fic! Sí, bueno, eso es bastante obvio. xD

La verdad no estoy segura si alguien lo seguirá leyendo, en especial porque ya se van a cumplir 3 años de haber subido el tercer capítulo.

Quiero decirles, sinceramente, que nunca pensé en abandonar el fic, a pesar de haberlo dejado a un lado durante tanto tiempo, siempre supe que lo retomaría.

Me entristece el hecho de que muchas de mis ideas se me olvidaron, tuve que releerlo para recordar algunas y saber qué había escrito y qué había quedado sólo como una idea en mi mente. Recuerdo haber escrito algunas cosas en el Word, pero eso se perdió cuando formatearon mi PC, aún así, creo que en algún lugar debí haber hecho una copia. Pero no era mucho, unos cuantos inicios de escena, nada más.

No sé si de verdad quieran una explicación de porqué demoré tanto. Sólo espero que este capítulo recompense a quien lo quiera seguir leyendo. (: No era lo que tenía planeado, pero todas las ideas fueron tomando más y más forma y supe que no podía meter todo en un solo capítulo.

A pesar de haber planeado muchos fics en mi cabeza, este es el único que me propuse escribir para terminar, y es porque de verdad me gusta este estilo.

La última parte de este capítulo está inspirado en el gran deseo que siempre he tenido de poseer mi propia casa en un árbol. Y también el contacto con la naturaleza. En el próximo capítulo, cuando nuestros protagonistas despierten, podré describir más el paisaje.

¡Oh! No puedo creer que ya lo esté publicando. Cuando comencé a escribir el fic lo único que deseaba era escribir luego todo lo que era inicio para poder darle forma a las ideas y sucesos que inspiraron todo esto. (:

Aún acepto críticas, tomatazos y vociferadores. (:


	5. Heridas de guerra

**Capítulo V:** **"Heridas de guerra"**

**

* * *

**

"_Las almas de aquellos caídos los acompañaban en sueños y en pesadillas,_

_calando profundo en sus propias almas ya rasguñadas por el dolor._

_Tal vez, algún día, se cansarían de atormentar a los aún vivos,_

_cesarían sus ecos, perdonando así todo el mal alguna vez hecho."_

La humedad del lugar, el frío que sentía y algunas cuantas gotas que caían sobre su anciano rostro le eran suficientes para saber que se encontraba apresado bajo tierra. Sus esqueléticos dedos ya habían tocado cada rincón que su cuerpo le había permitido, leyendo así, con sus yemas, relatos de antiguos prisioneros, relatos que sus cegados ojos no podían leer. Todo siempre fue más claro desde que sus ojos se cansaron de ver.

Estaba solo en aquel lugar y comprendía que la magia que antes lo había protegido se había extinguido. Las fuerzas oscuras que lo habían apresado eran las mismas que él había ayudado a capturar años atrás: un antiguo sacrificio para poder mantener a raya a la oscuridad hasta que los nuevos elegidos llegaran.

Su propia magia ya no era suficiente, sentía como sus pocas fuerzas se iban apagando y aún así se había negado a dormir desde que lo habían apresado. Si lo hacía, entonces su mente estaría débil a cualquier ataque, y él debía resistir lo más que pudiera, al menos hasta recibir alguna señal. Su mano se posó casi por instinto en uno de los cuantos collares que llevaba. No sabía con exactitud cuántas horas habían transcurrido, pero el recuerdo de la última noche en su morada volvía una y otra vez.

Una muchacha de largos y alborotados cabellos rojos corría con cierta dificultad en su propio sueño para dejar atrás a una figura encapuchada que cabalgaba sobre una bestia negra. Sombras que aguardaban en los árboles se dirigieron a toda velocidad hacia ellos para trasladarlos a otro lugar. Primero a ella, luego a él. Todo ocurrió muy rápido, pero sabía muy bien lo que todo aquello significaba. Lo último que Tapio divisó antes de despertar fue una luz acercándose a sus cuerpos inconscientes para luego desaparecer.

Sus ciegos ojos se habían abierto, sin percibir la diferencia entre la oscuridad de su sueño y la negrura de su propia ceguedad, su corazón estaba sobresaltado y latía de una forma que ya no recordaba. Los sueños, aunque a veces terribles, siempre le dejaban un dulce sabor, era en ellos y en sus recuerdos en que podía percibir las imágenes otra vez.

Desde que cruzaron la barrera, supo que en algún momento vendrían a por él. No iba a escapar, no había razón. Su misión en el Bosque ya se había cumplido. Casi. Debía ser rápido.

Buscó su báculo y con él se dirigió a la parte más despejada de su árbol. Golpeó el suelo una vez, susurrando palabras que habían estado dormidas en su mente por años. Golpeó otra vez. Recordaba cada camino andado, cada morada y cada enemigo; sabía de las antiguas trampas y de los árboles guías, no olvidaba a ningún aliado ni a quienes estaban dispuestos a ayudar. Al tercer golpe, el suelo se iluminó con líneas y dibujos que parecían hechos de tinta azul brillante.

Estaba por terminar el hechizo cuando los escuchó venir.

Supo que no podría terminarlo sin que la oscuridad obtuviera el mapa. Confió en que fuese encontrado por la persona correcta y pronunció el último hechizo pensando en el único ser que sabía le era fiel.

Ahora yacía tendido en aquella mazmorra, sintiendo como su magia era opacada por la fuerte presencia de la oscuridad. A veces sonreía, pero sólo porque le hacía gracia la ironía de terminar sus días allí. Morir no le asustaba, lo que le inquietaba era la información que le pudiesen sacar antes de morir. Sin su báculo no podría protegerse de la magia oscura que inundaba aquel lugar por mucho tiempo.

Cerró sus ojos una vez más. El mapa estaba bien guardado, pero alguien debía encontrarlo. Con la mano aún en el collar, lo invocó en sus pensamientos una vez más, esperando que la conexión que había entre ellos dos fuera suficiente para que comprendiera lo que debía hacer.

Forbes miró una vez más al cielo nocturno. Ya era medianoche. Su última esperanza se avivó cuando vio surcar una sombra en el cielo: uno de sus hombres llegaba. Lo observó planear unos segundos antes de descender a escasos metros de él. Bajó presuroso de su Thestral y antes de que se atreviera a hablar, Forbes ya sabía la noticia:

-Señor, no hemos podido encontrarlo –el hombre se dirigió a él mientras se quitaba la capucha negra que le ocultaba el rostro. Era joven, de rostro sereno y tostado. Sus ojos café oscuro lucían negros a la escasa luz de aquella noche, al igual que su cabello.

Forbes comprendió lo complicado de la situación.

-¿Dónde están los demás? –preguntó con seriedad, intentando ocultar su preocupación.

-Intentan seguir el rastro antes de que las señales se pierdan. Es imposible que ya hayan llegado a Forlorn con él. Aún debe estar en alguno de los calabozos del límite, en nuestro territorio no puede estar. Hemos recorrido todo lo que hemos podido y hablado con todos los jefes de las comunidades que encontramos.

-Bien. Gracias, Drostan. Ve a descansar, mañana recibirás nuevas órdenes.

El joven hombre inclinó su cabeza antes de retirarse. Había recorrido algunos pasos cuando se volvió, angustiado. Dudó, pero aún así decidió hablar:

-Señor, ¿qué pasará ahora?

Forbes lo observó, intentando formular una respuesta que aún era muy dura de aceptar.

-Algunos… -continuó el muchacho- las teorías de algunos son… alentadoras. Las historias de otros no lo son.

-Ahora es cuando hay que ser fuertes, Drostan. Tú sabes lo que ha pasado, pero no te puedo decir lo que pasará. Eso no lo sé.

Los ojos de Drostan se nublaron por un momento, mientras un escalofrío recorría su espalda. Se marchó con una pequeña reverencia, con la esperanza de que el sueño tranquilizara sus temores.

Forbes caminó entre la oscuridad, haciéndose paso entre aquellos árboles que bien conocía. Sus hombres lo esperaban y cada paso que daba lo hacían sentir más desolado. La lentitud de sus pasos no ayudaba a dejar atrás la preocupación, pero tampoco lo haría caminar más rápido.

Llegó a un claro, iluminado por un azul fuego mágico y allí estaban: seres de distintas razas, distintos tamaños, distintas formas, seres de magia. No pudo más que sentirse orgulloso de ellos, de sus luchas, de sus victorias y de todo lo que sus corazones habían aprendido. Los miró uno a uno, como solía hacer, antes de comenzar a hablar:

-Nuestra parte del bosque, como ustedes saben, ha estado protegida desde que los últimos elegidos fueron capturados –su repentina aparición causó un leve sobresalto, pero no tanto como sus palabras-. La protección sólo podía durar hasta que los nuevos elegidos llegaran.

Hubo un silencio expectante, si bien aún no sabían con certeza la llegada de Draco y Ginny, todos habían caído en la cuenta de que la noche anterior había sido la más despejada desde hacía años.

-Nuestras criaturas detectaron magia poderosa acercarse a Argusthat–Forbes hizo una pausa antes de continuar-. Los elegidos ya están aquí.

Se miraron unos con otros, sin saber si sonreír o mantenerse serios. Forbes detuvo cualquier decisión que hubiesen tomado para hablar nuevamente:

-Han cruzado la barrera, lo que alguna vez durmió en nuestra parte ha despertado –entonces supieron que lo correcto no era sonreír-. Nuestra tarea es y seguirá siendo proteger el bosque, no lo olviden.

Los caballeros asintieron en silencio, confusos.

-Se han llevado a Tapio –dijo por fin, evitando un par de ojos en especial. Todo pareció aún peor para todos, la realidad se les abalanzaba: comenzaban a llevarse a los suyos-. Cada uno de ustedes recibirá órdenes esta noche. Nuestra parte del bosque los necesitará, ahora más que nunca.

Cada uno, en silencio, espero por sus órdenes. Los más expertos debían seguir con la búsqueda de Tapio, sólo ellos tenían posibilidades de sobrevivir en donde las fuerzas oscuras eran más poderosas. Los demás caballeros fueron encomendados a diversos lugares, para proteger al resto de los seres de cualquier ataque. Sólo dos caballeros fueron escogidos por Forbes tras la petición de Titania, por sus conocimientos, por su paciencia y porque en su corazón sentía que eran los correctos. Aidan aceptó su tarea en silencio, para luego retirarse. El otro caballero no fue tan fácil de convencer.

-¡No lo haré! –gritó el muchacho de melena larga y ojos grises a Forbes.

-Es una orden, Benrik –su voz era calmada, pero decidida.

-¡Tienes a más de una docena de seres que podrían hacerlo mejor que yo y me mandas justo a mí! –Benrik no lo entendía, pero tampoco quería entenderlo- ¿¡Por qué!

-Porque es lo más importante que podemos hacer ahora –aquella era la verdad, y Benrik tendría que aceptarla.

-¿Más importante que proteger lo que aún no ha sido contaminado?

-Sabes muy bien la respuesta, Benrik.

-¡Tú sabes lo que Tapio significa para mí! ¡Ha sido mi maestro, mi amigo! ¡Es como un…! –Benrik se detuvo. Esperaba que Forbes, su padre, entendiera el dolor que sentía al saber que Tapio estaba en grave peligro.

-¿Como un padre? –preguntó Forbes intentando no despegar sus ojos de los de su hijo. Había golpes que aún podía recordar de aquellas noches oscuras en las cuales fue enviado para mantener a los Tenebrae a raya, pero la herida causada por la predilección de Benrik hacia Tapio era una herida que jamás cesaría de doler. Él sabía que era como un padre para muchos de quienes los habían perdido luchando, pero el miedo a irse de aquel mundo sin haber sido un padre para su propio hijo era una de las pocas cosas que lo hacían aferrarse a la vida cada vez que debía enfrentar a los enemigos.

-Padre, por favor… -pidió una vez más Benrik, acercándose a él, sin contestar la pregunta-. Déjame unirme a los demás para buscarlo.

Forbes lo miró, sabía que sus deseos eran sinceros, pero su corazón le decía que lo correcto era que su hijo se quedara. Él era el indicado para ello:

-Te necesito aquí.

Benrik abrió la boca para protestar nuevamente, pero Forbes volvió a hablar:

-Mañana, a penas el sol salga, irás junto con Aidan. Esa es tu misión, y quiero que la cumplas.

El muchacho miró una vez más a su padre antes de marcharse con paso firme. Caminó hacia el campamento, pero no alcanzó a llegar, su preocupación y su deber lo detenían. Se sentó entonces apoyado en el tronco de un árbol. Cerró sus ojos y pidió por sabiduría. Palpó el suelo mientras levantaba el rostro para sentir la suave brisa que se colaba por los troncos. Intentó encontrar en su corazón el camino correcto, sabía que su tarea era importante, pero no podría llevarla a cabo si no recibía noticias de Tapio.

Allí sentado, los minutos pasaron. Escuchó a los demás caballeros marcharse y se obligó a mantener los ojos cerrados: si los abría, los seguiría sin importar lo que dejaba atrás.

Su mente divagaba entre recuerdos, sonrisas y algunos llantos, cuando decidió levantarse. Marchó con paso firme hacia el claro, guiado más por el corazón que por su propia mente.

-¿Benrik? –el muchacho no se volvió al escuchar su nombre y tampoco respondió. Siguió caminando a paso firme hasta llegar a su Thestral-. ¡BENRIK! ¿A dónde vas?

Benrik sólo se volteó hacia quien lo llamaba cuando ya había montado a la bestia.

-Tendrás que ir tú solo, Aidan.

Aidan meneó la cabeza de un lado para otro mientras veía a Benrik desaparecer a la sombra de los árboles. Sabía que nada sacaba con seguirlo. Suspiró, esperando que por lo menos él tuviese mayor suerte que los demás para encontrar algo.

Benrik cabalgó entre hojas caídas, angustias y la débil luz del cielo. Cabalgó porque a veces creía haber nacido para aquello, porque volaba sin hacerlo, porque parecía ser libre aún sintiendo las cadenas del deber. Cabalgó porque en su corazón sentía que era lo correcto, porque al hombre que habían capturado le debía más de la mitad de sus sonrisas. Cabalgó entre los árboles de aquel bosque que amaba y que lo apresaba, aquel que engañaba con promesas de libertad, aquel que parecía consumirse en una oscuridad tan profunda que a veces lograba apagar las esperanzas, así como las vidas.

Su corazón latía al trote de su propio Thestral, quien sentía su temor y su dolor y se apresuraba esquivando troncos viejos y ramas de árboles juguetones. Ágil, como solía ser, sigiloso, como debía ser, la negra criatura se detuvo sólo cuando llegaron a su destino.

Benrik la acarició en señal de agradecimiento y bajando de ella supo de inmediato el error de su padre. Se preguntó si también Titania, al igual que Forbes, sabía ya de la desaparición de Tapio cuando llevaron a los humanos allí.

-Quédate aquí –le indicó el muchacho a su Thestral una vez que pisó tierra firme-. Y no hagas ruido –dijo como última advertencia antes de desaparecer en un árbol.

Tapio luchaba con sus últimas fuerzas para no sucumbir ante el cansancio, todo su cuerpo le exigía dormir, pero él seguía firme. Sintió como algo en su pecho se calentaba levemente. Tomó el collar que parpadeaba con una leve luz azul que él no podía ver. La pequeña roca que colgaba de la cadena que se enredaba en sus dedos aumentó levemente de temperatura. Sonrió. Benrik tenía el mapa. El verdadero mapa.

Draco bajó las escaleras de su árbol cuando aún no amanecía. Acostumbrado a dormir pocas horas, se había despertado de golpe, como siempre solía despertar: con aquella sensación de que en cualquier momento algo o alguien lo atacarían. Solía dormirse sólo cuando el cansancio era más grande que sus propios miedos, mientras que su mente no evitaba formularse la misma pregunta cada vez, antes de cerrar los ojos: ¿Volvería a despertar? La única sensación de alivio que solía sentir era la que le brindaba el saberse vivo cada vez que abría los ojos, y una vez abiertos se negaba a cerrarlos hasta que, con las horas, el cansancio lo obligaba. Sentía miedo, miedo a morir. Tal vez fuese porque creía que los crímenes cometidos le perseguirían incluso más allá de la muerte. Se aferraba con todo lo que le quedaba a aquella vida, porque el miedo a la muerte era casi tan grande como el miedo a que le arrebataran aquella alma que se había obstinado a conservar, porque de las muchas cosas que él pudo haber tenido, descubrió que muy pocas habían sido realmente suyas.

Los mortífagos como él sólo tenían un destino al ser atrapados: el beso del Dementor. No estaba seguro de poseer aún su alma, o si la había perdido junto con alguna de las tantas vidas arrebatadas, pero aquel era un escape que no estaba dispuesto a aceptar. Aquel era un infierno, un infierno que le aterraba dejar.

Aquella mañana había sido más confusa que las demás. Por un momento no supo en dónde estaba, hasta que recordó: hechizos, escapes, seres mágicos, más escapes. Miró a su alrededor y se sintió atrapado, necesitaba respirar en un lugar más abierto, y es que el tiempo era algo horrendo cuando lo ves pasar dentro de una jaula que parece estar hecha sólo para ti.

Jamás le habían gustado los espacios reducidos, aquellos que lo hacían sentir apresado, prefería las grandes mansiones, con sus altos techos y sus grandes puertas, pero sabía muy bien que pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que él pudiese siquiera volver a pisar alguna. Aquel era el precio de todas las decisiones que había tomado y de todas las que no quiso tomar.

Draco Malfoy, siempre tan atento a lo que sucedía a su alrededor, sin prestar atención a lo que realmente lo destrozaba, sin entender que su verdadera jaula no era aquella que las paredes pudiesen formar, era aquella en la que su alma y corazón vivían apresados desde hace ya mucho tiempo.

Había aprendido a controlar sus angustias al estar despierto, pero no podía controlarlas al estar dormido, e incluso en las noches más serenas, temía por el retorno de las pesadillas. El horror venía de tantas maneras, pero siempre atacaba el mismo lugar: su pecho. En las noches oscuras solía pensar que la angustia lo ahogaría, no importaba que tan hondo intentara respirar, ella gustaba de jugar con él, de atormentarlo con miedos verdaderos e imaginarios. Pero nada era tan oscuro como su propia realidad. Había pasado los últimos meses huyendo como las ratas, ocultándose en cada cueva que encontraba, sobreviviendo a costa de los propios muggles que tanto aborrecía. Había recorrido caminos enteros, y a veces su mente le jugaba malas pasadas, imaginándose nuevamente en los pasillos de su mansión. Hacía mucho tiempo que se había dejado de preguntar cómo había llegado a aquello. Y aquella mañana, al bajar aquella escalera, se lo preguntaba de nuevo: ¿Qué había pasado para quedar atrapado de aquella forma? Porque por más que intentase abrirse camino hacia la libertad, siempre había algo que lo volvía a apresar. Casi tanto como volver el tiempo atrás deseaba poder olvidar. Olvidarlo todo para poder comenzar de nuevo, pero incluso aquello, a pesar de saberlo imposible, le daba miedo. Temía siempre volver a escoger los mismos caminos, aquellos que le habían arrebatado todo lo que alguna vez pensó sería eterno.

Había olvidado cómo llorar, o simplemente sus lágrimas se habían secado. Tal vez ya no le quedaban más lágrimas que derramar. No había podido salvar a sus padres, no había podido salvar a Pansy. No había podido salvarse así mismo.

Incluso caminando con la gracia que ni los hechizos más crueles le pudieron arrebatar, sentía lo que era: un monstruo. Consciente o no, había terminado por acabar con lo poco y nada que le quedaba, y se preguntaba, a veces con rabia y otras con temor, cuándo el mundo acabaría con él.

Los ecos de la grandeza lo ayudaban a seguir. Incluso la suciedad que pudo haber llevado por días en el rostro no le hacía agachar la cabeza.

Sus pensamientos enmudecieron al llegar al último escalón. La luz comenzaba a colarse entre los árboles, dejando ver la grandeza de aquel lugar.

Eran los árboles más grandes que él jamás hubiese visto. Alzar la mirada no bastaba para poder ver en dónde terminaban. Todos parecían unidos, entrelazándose de una manera que sus ojos no podían descifrar, porque incluso él podía darse cuenta de que los árboles estaban unidos por algo más que puentes colgantes que iban de allá para acá. Algunos eran tan minúsculos, que cubrían distancias que él podría dar con un sólo paso, y otros tan enormes, que abarcaban incluso más de diez árboles. Los decoraban lámparas hechas con hojas y corteza, iluminando con una tenue luz los lugares que no eran alcanzados por la luz de la luna o por el sol de la madrugada.

Árboles rodeados por pequeñas escaleras, mientras pequeñas luces se prendían y se apagaban en los árboles.

Puertas grandes y pequeñas los adornaban, a veces a ras del suelo y otras bien arriba. Había casas de la palma de su mano allí donde los árboles tomaban distancia. Y otras que parecían abarcar más de dos troncos.

Grandes y pequeños, gruesos y delgados. Todos parecían ser hogar de alguien, no supo por cuánto estuvo caminando, pero algo le indicó que había llegado al centro de todo aquello cuando divisó un gran árbol solitario. Era el más grande que Draco jamás hubiese visto. Supuso que ni cinco personas con los brazos extendidos hubiesen logrado rodear aquel árbol que se alzaba más imponente que cualquier otro. Estaba rodeado por rústicas escaleras que parecían nacer de la misma tierra y se perdían entre las ramas y hojas, allí en donde una luz solitaria era la única que tintineaba.

Casi sabiendo que desde que pisó tierra aquel árbol lo había guiado entre los demás, se dirigió hasta él. Rozó sus dedos en el tronco y se dejó llevar por su textura. Draco pensaba en muy pocos lugares cuando escuchaba la palabra majestuoso.

Subió hasta el primer balcón, en donde el resto de aquel lugar era visible. El sol de la mañana bañaba con tonos dorados todo lo que a sus ojos llegaba, mientras que la suave brisa matinal componía melodías al batir las hojas de aquellos árboles. Por unos momentos, Draco tuvo la sensación de recordar lo que se sentía estar en paz.

Cerró sus ojos con la visión de aquel lugar latente en su mente, mientras que se dejaba acariciar por el viento y llenaba sus pulmones con aquel aire aún húmedo.

Los árboles se extendían con su majestad en todas direcciones, más allá de donde sus ojos pudiesen ver. Todo siempre se extendía más allá de donde él pudiese mirar, más allá de donde él se sentía capaz de ir, como cuando aún se ocultaba: se sentaba y perdía su mirada en los campos que se alzaban casi eternos, y la recordaba. La recordaba con deseo, con tristeza, con añoranza y con algo más que temía definir.

Había sentido la esperanza entre sus dedos, la había palpado, se había bañado en ella y se la habían arrebatado desde muy dentro, desde donde nadie debería irse jamás. Ahora yacía muerta para siempre.

Recordaba sus manos adueñarse de sus cabellos, o tal vez era que sus cabellos se enredaban con vida propia en sus suaves manos. Estaba demasiado acostumbrado a tenerla como para apreciarla. La besaba con pereza, y es que, como a muchas otras cosas, aprendió a amarla cuando ya no la tuvo. Cuando nadie se adueñaba de sus labios, cuando nadie tomaba sus manos a escondidas, entonces sus pensamientos volaban hacia ella. Y descubrió todas aquellas cosas que cambiaron. La recordó enérgica, con la cabeza bien en alto, como debía ser. Con un caminar elegante, sin mirar a nadie que no valiera la pena, excepto cuando era tiempo de molestar. La recordó reír en las mazmorras, juguetear con sus caras joyas y no mirar a nadie como le miraba a él. Porque Draco acostumbraba a tenerlo todo, incluso la mirada de la única muchacha que no le desagradaba.

La recordó alejada, mientras que sus besos eran cada vez más apagados y la fuerza de sus manos era aún más débil al posarse con las suyas. Su voz era más suave y sus ojos ya no encontraban a los suyos con la insistencia de los primeros años. Ella cambiaba, y él no hacía nada para averiguar el porqué. Había otras cosas de las cuales preocuparse y ella siempre estaría allí, no podía ser de otra manera.

Draco apretó las manos contra el barandal hasta hacerse daño. Ya no tenía nada.

Casi al mismo tiempo en que abrió sus grises ojos, una pequeña luz apareció a su lado. La observó tintinear y cuando alzó su mano para tocarla, la luz comenzó a crecer.

Cerró los ojos para no ser encandilado y cuando los abrió, Newt le devolvía la mirada.

Draco soltó un soplido de hastío antes de volver sus ojos hacia el frente. Se estaba cansando de ser perseguido a cada lugar al que iba.

Newt esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, podía ver en los ojos de Draco que él era una persona solitaria y que no gustaba de compañía, pero sabía también que el muchacho no estaba dispuesto a quedarse, y si aquella era su elección, lo justo es que le informara de las cosas.

-¿Así que ya no puedes dormir? –preguntó mientras se sentaba arriba del barandal en el que estaba apoyado Draco.

-No –respondió el muchacho en un tono que aseguraba lo mucho que disfrutaba del silencio.

Newt supo que tendría que esforzarse un poco más para entablar conversación con aquel muchacho, así que decidió que lo mejor era ir al grano.

-¿Aún quieres escapar?

Draco no contestó, aún no estaba seguro de saber la respuesta.

-Al lugar al que deseas regresar, ¿es mejor que este? –Newt dudaba que existiera un lugar más hermoso que aquel, y por la mirada de Draco, parecía que este también pensaba algo similar. Al no recibir respuesta, intentó interpretar su silencio- Ya veo, no es que sea mejor, es sólo que aquel lugar ya lo conoces.

El muchacho lo miró molesto, ¿quién se creía él para comenzar a hacer conjeturas sobre su vida?

-El día en que crees entender cómo piensan las personas, es cuando más te sorprendes –respondió ácidamente-. No intentes descifrarme, o me veré obligado a desconcertarte.

Newt entendió que Draco no estaba bromeando, realmente era difícil hablar con él sin que explotara.

Los pensamientos del mago se perdieron en el día anterior, recordando al caballero plateado que lo había salvado de lo que sea que lo hubiese atacado. Miró hacia los árboles y preguntó:

-¿Qué era lo que me salvó en aquel pantano?

Newt esperaba aquella pregunta como también esperaba poder ser claro al responderla.

-Así como el Bosque escoge a sus salvadores, el bosque elige a los guardianes de estos, dos personas que prometen proteger a los elegidos sin importar a qué precio. Cuando Titania conoció a Óberon, ninguno de los dos sabía que serían escogidos para el cargo más honroso al que puede ser designado cualquiera de nosotros. Curiosamente, los guardianes son escogidos antes de que los propios elegidos traspasen la barrera. Algunos dicen que los elegidos son escogidos en el momento en que nacen, y en aquel momento, lo son los guardianes. Otros dicen que en algún momento de sus vidas, algo importante los marcará como los futuros elegidos y es en aquel momento en que los guardianes son escogidos también. Lo cierto es que hay dos personas bendecidas… o condenadas a proteger vuestras vidas. Quien te salvó de aquellas criaturas fue Óberon, tu guardián. El espectro de cada guardián aparece cuando su elegido corre gran peligro, dejando tras de sí un objeto, mientras lleves ese objeto el guardián va contigo, y cada vez que el peligro se presente, luchará contigo. No pueden herir realmente, pero son luz, y a la hora de combatir en contra de la oscuridad, la luz es un arma muy valiosa.

Draco intentó asimilar la historia, hasta que se dio cuenta de algo:

-¿Y por qué no me han devuelto mi objeto? –preguntó molesto, recordando el collar que Titania le había quitado.

Newt sonrió, mientras negaba con la cabeza y miraba hacia el frente.

-Titania no te lo dará mientras no pruebes que mereces tenerlo.

-¿A qué te refieres? –Draco no tenía ninguna intención de andar probando que era digno o no de poseer algo que de por sí ya le pertenecía.

-Serán entrenados –explicó Newt-. Sin importar si aceptan o no la misión que les ha sido otorgada, deberán ser entrenados para sobrevivir en este Bosque. En este lugar los concentradores de magia de los magos no funcionan, por lo tanto deben aprender otra manera de sobrevivir, al menos hasta que se aproximen más a la oscuridad, en donde vuestras varitas sí funcionarán.

-¿Y en dónde sucederá aquello? –Draco a veces olvidaba que no tenía intenciones de ir a luchar con criaturas tenebrosas, con o sin su varita.

-Cuando la oscuridad es tan grande que apenas sabes quién eres, es cuando podrás usarla –un lejano recuerdo cruzó por la mente de Newt antes de volver su mirada hacia Draco, que ya formulaba una nueva pregunta.

-¿Dónde está el tal Óberon? –esperaba que por lo menos no estuviese muerto.

-Lejos, muy lejos.

_¡Grandioso!_ Pensó Draco. La única persona que al parecer estaba dispuesto a protegerlo estaba duendes saben dónde. Dejó escapar un bufido antes de recordar la noche anterior, en la cual habían sido rodeados por un montón de niños disfrazados.

-Tú no eres exactamente un niño, ¿o sí, mocoso? –preguntó prestándole más atención a sus leves orejas puntiagudas, al destello en sus ojos y a las expresiones de su rostro.

-Hay quienes son niños, y hay quienes son como yo –explicó Newt, agradecido de poder aclarar aquel detalle. Le molestaba bastante cuando las demás criaturas le trataban como si fuese un niño cuando no lo era-. Desobedecimos las leyes y fuimos maldecidos. Aún se nos es permitido vivir aquí, pero debemos servir a nuestra comunidad. Yo fui desterrado, o condenado, como suelen llamarnos algunos.

-¿Y por qué sigues aquí? –Draco no estaba seguro si ellos tenían el mismo concepto de "desterrado" que al menos él tenía.

- Fui condenado a regresar a mi forma infantil hasta que hiciera algo realmente valioso por la comunidad, pero para ser abandonado a tu suerte de por vida debes haber hecho algo realmente grave. Yo sólo hice lo que me pareció correcto.

-¿Serás niño para siempre? –Newt parecía estar acostumbrado a aquella forma, y el muchacho supuso que llevaba mucho tiempo siendo un niño.

-Espero que no –dejó escapar, esperanzado.

-¿Qué hiciste? –Newt evitó reír ante la rápida pregunta de Draco. Primero no quería hablar y ahora no paraba de hacer preguntas.

-Ayudé a escapar a Titania y a Óberon –explicó.

La expresión de Draco dejaba entrever una pregunta que no sabía cómo formular. Los ojos de Newt se perdieron en algún lugar entre los recuerdos, mientras una ligera sonrisa aparecía en su pequeño rostro.

- Óberon renunció a muchas cosas cuando aceptó su amor hacia Titania. Él podía escoger al ser que quisiese, todas estarían dispuestas y orgullosas de aceptar a un caballero como él. Pero su corazón se lo entregó a Titania. Como ustedes, ellos también tienen una conexión. Ella no era la más hermosa, tampoco la más valiente y mucho menos la más sabia –Newt casi rió al recordar a la alguna vez joven Titania-, pero fue de ella y de nadie más de quien él se enamoró. Óberon fue condenado a luchar en el más alejado de los bandos, y no se le permitiría volver a ver Titania. Titania fue condenada a quedarse aquí hasta que los elegidos llegaran y cumplieran con la misión. Su magia podría utilizarla sólo para proteger a nuestra comunidad y a los elegidos, jamás para el bien propio.

Draco asintió, sin decir nada. Simplemente no tenía nada que decir. Ya no estaba seguro de querer saber sobre el pasado de todos aquellos seres. De pronto parecía como si cada uno de ellos hubiese renunciado a algo teniendo por único consuelo el que algún día ellos llegarían allí.

Newt comprendió su incomodidad, y compartió con él lo único que le hacía recordar que su sacrificio había valido la pena:

-Los sueños son hermosos, pero mueren cuando no hay alguien que luche por ellos. Ellos no lo han dejado morir. El sueño simplemente está dormido en sus corazones, aguardando el momento correcto para despertar.

Para Draco, aquellas palabras sonaban huecas. Él no tenía sueños dormidos, sus sueños no despertarían porque estaban muertos.

-Sé que puedes sentir la conexión con Ginevra cada vez que la tocas –Draco no dijo nada, aceptar que tenía algo en común con ella era pedirle demasiado-. Es magia poderosa y es más poderosa aquí, en donde la oscuridad no ha penetrado por completo. Sólo recuérdalo, puede que no lo comprendas ahora, pero mientras la conexión perdure y ustedes permanezcan juntos, hay esperanzas.

Newt sabía que Draco no lo aceptaría ahora, pero esperaba que cuando se diese cuenta no fuera demasiado tarde. Miró una vez más los árboles bañarse con la luz de la mañana y supo que era tiempo de que se marcharan.

-Debemos irnos –le dijo.

-¿Irnos? ¿A dónde? –Draco esperaba que no lo llevaran a luchar contra algún ser mutante como los que lo habían atacado el día anterior.

-Créeme, no querrás estar aquí cuando todos se despierten.

-¿Por qué no?

-La mayoría no ha visto jamás a un humano, querrán verte: te tocarán las orejas, inspeccionarán tus rasgos y probablemente no pararán de hablarte y hacerte preguntas. Además, aún no saben que han llegado. Es mejor esperar hasta que la noche llegue.

Draco se había convencido de que lo mejor era irse a penas Newt había nombrado que le tocarían las orejas.

-No te preocupes, sólo iremos a un claro. Titania nos esperará allí –el muchacho asintió y siguió a Newt en silencio, con la esperanza de que lo que le esperaba allí fuese mejor que quedarse para ser inspeccionado por un montón de seres desconocidos.

Titania acarició el rostro aún dormido de Ginny, quien abrió los ojos al contacto.

-¿Has dormido bien? –le sonrió la Dama Blanca mientras se separaba de ella.

Ginny retrocedió en su cama, asustada y confundida. Sus manos rozaron el libro que llevaba consigo y lo tomó con rapidez, presionándolo en su pecho, como si temiera que se lo arrebataran.

-¿Qué es eso? –quiso saber Titania al notar el libro.

-Recuerdos –susurró Ginny, aún confundida-, son recuerdos.

-Ya veo –susurró la Dama Blanca, sin despegar aquel objeto de su vista-. Los recuerdos son muy importantes, ¿no?

La muchacha asintió con su cabeza, aún con el libro apegado a sí.

-Necesito que me acompañes –le dijo Titania, con amabilidad-. Puedes dejar los recuerdos aquí, nadie entrará.

Ginny volvió a asentir, mirando el libro: tendría que confiar.

Se levantó de la cama, ya vestida. Sólo se sacó la capa que llevaba, para ocultar con ella el libro y dejarlo debajo de un mueble. Su ropa estaba sucia y rasgada, y su cuerpo no estaba en mejores condiciones. Pasó su mano por sus cabellos, peinándolos de manera inconsciente, mientras seguía a Titania hacia la salida de su árbol. Casi resbaló por las escaleras cuando sus ojos dejaron la puerta atrás. Todo estaba rodeado por muchos árboles, y los árboles estaban rodeados por construcciones de todos los tamaños y se esparcían en todos los niveles. Había algunas con grandes techos de musgo, y otras tan pequeñas que Ginny sólo se imaginaba a las Hadas viviendo allí. Se volteó a ver el árbol en el cual había pasado la noche y su rostro se iluminó aún más. Era hermoso. No sabía muy bien qué árbol era, pero su forma le recordaba a la madriguera: con extensiones por aquí y por allá. Poseía un balcón que parecía rodear todo el árbol y más arriba le seguía un segundo, que daba en dirección a un punto que Ginny no alcanzaba a divisar. Se lamentó por no haberlo inspeccionado aún más antes de quedarse dormida, o incluso antes de salir, pero se conformó con ir observando todo lo que le rodeaba mientras seguía a Titania.

-Y dime –le sonrió la Dama Blanca al caminar-. ¿Cuándo piensas escapar?

Ginny la miró confundida, sin estar segura de haber escuchado bien. Titania le dedicaba una leve sonrisa, que la hizo sonrojar. Prefirió no contestar.

-Cuando aún completaba mi formación, lo que más hacían era recalcarme el hecho de que tras años los elegidos sólo han querido escapar. O al menos al llegar. Creo que sólo pude comprenderlo cuando los vi. Por alguna razón que no comprendo ustedes se… -Titania pensó que odio sería una palabra demasiado fuerte, así que decidió reemplazarla- detestan.

En el rostro de Ginny apareció una sonrisa amarga, no era sobre detestarse, era sobre haber escogido caminos diferentes, era sobre tener que enfrentarse porque no podía ser de otro modo.

-¿Se conocen desde hace mucho?

Aquello era algo difícil de explicar. Incluso tras la máscara que solía llevar Draco, ella siempre había sabido con quién estaba tratando, no así él.

-De cierta forma, sí –Ginny comenzó a recordar sin querer-. Todo siempre parece llevarme hasta él.

Titania notó como los ojos de la muchacha se perdían en alguna parte de su memoria, entendía que muchas personas compartían más cosas de las que quisieran.

-¿Qué pasa allá afuera?

Ginny sintió como la angustia presionaba su pecho, e intentó calmar su respiración antes de contestar:

-Estábamos en guerra. Ni siquiera estoy segura de cuándo comenzó, sólo sé que debíamos luchar para que el mundo mágico como lo conocíamos no se destruyera ni cayera en las manos equivocadas –explicó la muchacha sin ánimos de dar nombres de magos tenebrosos ni de sus seguidores-. La guerra ha acabado, pero aún hay gente desaparecida –la voz de Ginny casi se rompió en aquel momento al recordar a Harry y a todas aquellas personas que aún no había vuelto a ver y que tal vez jamás volvería a ver- y fugitivos.

-Si la guerra ha acabado… ¿Por qué el joven mago te perseguía?

-Venganza –respondió Ginny sin siquiera pensarlo-. ¿Qué más podría ser?

Titania podía no haber vivido jamás entre magos, pero sabía de ellos:

-Ustedes no estaban en el mismo bando, ¿cierto? –incluso ella se daba cuenta de que la pregunta era innecesaria, pero quería escucharlo de sus labios.

-No –respondió Ginny con voz decidida-. Jamás lo hemos estado. Él representa todo lo que nos ha destruido. No es más que un asesino.

-¿Y tú? ¿Qué eres tú? –Titania podía comprender su dolor, pero a pesar de todas las cosas que Draco pudiese haber hecho, ella seguía viendo la misma expresión en los ojos de ambos.

Ginny no supo responder: ¿Qué era ella? ¿De verdad era tan diferente a Malfoy? Alejó aquellas preguntas de su mente y dijo lo único de lo que estaba segura:

-No me puedo quedar aquí. No puedo.

-Sé que quieres salir de aquí, pero debes comprender que no te estamos mintiendo. Internarte en el bosque sería un suicidio, más aún si tu concentrador de magia es inútil aquí. No importa cuánto camines, jamás encontrarás la salida porque la puerta por la que has entrado se cierra en el instante en el que ingresas. La única manera de salir es con magia, y no es magia común. Las leyendas cuentan la historia de una puerta que se abrirá cuando los elegidos lleguen, pero para encontrarla debes estar preparada. No sólo aquí –Titania posó un dedo en su propia sien, para luego extender los demás y llevarlos hasta su pecho-, sino que también aquí.

Algo en Ginny le decía que aquello era verdad, que no podría salir tan fácilmente de allí. Pero si tenía la posibilidad, debía aprovecharla.

-Las rutas son engañosas: pueden llevarte a muchos lugares y a ninguno. Te harán caminar en círculos y luego te encontrarás en un laberinto del que no sabrás cómo salir.

Antes de que Ginny pudiera decir algo, sus ojos se encontraron con las figuras de Draco, Newt y una tercera persona de aspecto serio al que la Dama Blanca parecía conocer.

-Aidan –saludó Titania-. ¿Sólo eres tú?

El muchacho llamado Aidan abrió la boca para responder, pero la cerró al darse cuenta que las palabras no llegaban a sus labios.

-No –gritó alguien entre los árboles. La figura de un joven alto de negro cabello se dejó ver-. No. También me han enviado a mí.

Bastó con que el muchacho le mirase una vez para que Ginny lo reconociera. Era aquel que la había salvado luego de que ella salvara a Draco de quién sabe qué criatura.

-Benrik –le sonrió la Dama Blanca al muchacho. Ambos parecían llevar un largo tiempo sin verse, pero se sonreían como si se conocieran hace ya mucho. Benrik hizo un gesto con su cabeza a manera de saludo hacia Titania, quien se volteó hacia Ginny y Draco para explicarles la razón por la cual estaban todos allí:

-Dado que sus concentradores de magia no funcionan en este lugar del Bosque, la única forma de asegurarnos de que sobrevivan en Argusthat es enseñarles cómo. Ellos son Aidan y Benrik, ambos son caballeros. Aprenderán de ellos a usar armas y a guiarse por el Bosque.

-¿Por qué sigue pensando que me pienso quedar aquí? –interrumpió Draco mirando de reojo a ambos caballeros.

-El conocimiento es el mejor regalo que podemos darles. No podemos retenerlos, es cierto. Pero debemos enseñarles a lo que se exponen si deciden alejarse de la zona que no está protegida. Si deciden irse por su cuenta, estarán perdidos, porque aunque quieran creer que hay una salida, no la encontrarán. Deben saber qué cosas pueden comer, de qué árboles se pueden alimentar. Y qué criaturas los pueden comer a ustedes.

Draco comenzaba a abrir la boca para decir algo más, pero Titania lo detuvo:

-No estoy pensando que te quieras quedar, pero te estamos ofreciendo un hogar, comida, ropa y conocimientos. Cuando hayan aprendido a desenvolverse en el Bosque entonces podrán decidir entre formar parte de nosotros o irse. Pero no los puedo dejar marchar ahora. No olviden que apenas se alejaron unos cuantos pasos, casi mueren. Sé que tal vez puedan sobrevivir con sus concentradores de magia, pero también deben poder hacerlo sin ellos.

El recuerdo de haber sido atacados les impidió decir algo tanto a Draco como a Ginny, y en silencio cada uno aceptó que hasta que no encontraran una forma segura de salir de aquel bosque, debían aceptar lo que les ofrecían.

-Su entrenamiento comenzará mañana, ambos deben recuperarse un poco. Vamos, acompáñenme –la Dama Blanca se disponía a llevarlos a otro lugar cuando Benrik la interrumpió.

-Debo hablar contigo, Titania.

Sus ojos se encontraron y ella supo que se trataba de algo serio.

-Newt, llévalos con los demás, me reuniré con ustedes en un instante.

El pequeño asintió, mientras guiaba a Draco, Ginny y Aidan hacia un lugar un poco más alejado. Intentó apresurar el paso al sentir la tensión en el ambiente por el simple hecho de que Draco y Ginny compartieran el mismo aire. Al menos cuando no se atacaban hacían lo posible por ignorarse.

La muchacha echó un vistazo hacia Titania y Benrik antes de desaparecer tras un árbol.

-Siento lo de Tapio –le dijo la Dama Blanca al joven muchacho que tenía frente a ella.

-Es por eso que he aceptado venir –explicó Benrik-. He ido a su árbol… ¿Por qué los has llevado si sabías que él había sido capturado?

-Sé que ha sido peligroso pero debíamos saber qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo, debíamos saber con qué seres estábamos tratando. Y para ese entonces su desaparición no era del todo confirmada.

Benrik se llevó las manos al cuello, buscando una cadena que se enrollaba en una pequeña roca.

-Toma. Tapio ha dejado este mapa para ustedes en su árbol. Es el verdadero, estoy seguro de ello.

Titania lo miró con incredulidad mientras el collar caía en sus manos.

-He aceptado entrenarlos sólo porque Tapio me quería aquí y no buscándolo. Pero si no necesitas más de nosotros por hoy, déjame marchar. Prometo estar aquí mañana.

-¿Qué piensas hacer? –preguntó la Dama Blanca, frunciendo el entrecejo con curiosidad y reprobación.

-Quiero asegurarme de que Tapio no ha dejado algo más para nosotros. Preferiría estar buscándolo que quedarme aquí, pero sé que no debo hacerlo –las palabras le dolían mucho, pero si Tapio había dejado aquel mapa para que él lo encontrara era porque debía quedarse allí, y aquello era algo que debía aceptar.

-Bien, ve entonces –el muchacho le sonrió antes de comenzar a marcharse-. Benrik –lo llamó Titania antes de que su figura se perdiera entre los árboles-, gracias.

Benrik le sonrió una última vez antes de retomar el camino hacia su Thestral.

Lo único que Draco y Ginny vieron al disminuir el ritmo de sus pasos fueron pequeñas luces arremolinadas unas con otras, y al acercarse un poco más se dieron cuenta que eran cientos y cientos de hadas que revoloteaban de allá para acá.

Se escucharon tres palmadas, y al voltearse descubrieron que se trataba de Titania, que ya se acercaba. Las hadas se tranquilizaron y dejaron de hacer desorden, obedeciendo el mensaje.

-Aidan, mañana deberás estar aquí, hoy deberán recuperarse –el muchacho asintió, y tras una pequeña reverencia se marchó, con la esperanza de aún estar a tiempo para alcanzar a Benrik-. Newt, podrías por favor… -no necesitó terminar la frase. El pequeño asintió de inmediato mientras cerraba los ojos, concentrándose. Las hojas caídas de los árboles se levantaron del suelo para juntarse en una gran cortina que separaba en dos al pequeño claro en el que se encontraban-. Gracias. Draco, Ginevra: como podrán darse cuenta, su aspecto no es el mejor, sus ropas ya casi no sirven y estoy segura de que no han podido limpiar sus cuerpos en varios días. Las hadas tienen un pequeño regalo para ustedes, les pido lo acepten –aparte de la gran cortina de hojas, ninguno de los dos veía algún regalo visible, hasta que fueron indicados a ir cada uno hacia un lado diferente del claro, en donde las hojas les impedían verse el uno al otro.

Tras algunas protestas en vano, la mayoría de parte de Draco, las pequeñas hadas trabajaron juntas para despojarlos de sus ya sucios ropajes, mientras los tapaban con algunas hojas, pues ya sabían que los humanos eran seres pudorosos. Los bañaron con magia que se sentía como verdadera agua, e hicieron lo posible por sanar las cicatrices de sus cuerpos, lo que les llevó bastante tiempo. Aquellas heridas eran un simple eco de las que sus propias almas llevaban, recordándoles siempre los sufrimientos, no sólo los propios, sino también el de todo aquel que había caído a su lado y de todo aquel a quien habían hecho caer.

Aún envueltos en hojas los alimentaron con frutas y raíces que ambos prefirieron comer en silencio y no preguntar de qué se trataban, en parte porque al ver la comida se descubrieron hambrientos.

Los envolvieron con telas gruesas, mientras les cantaban en idiomas que ni Draco ni Ginny reconocían. Los hacían extender los brazos y no moverse, mientras nuevas telas aparecían y desaparecían, cortadas y cosidas por tijeras y agujas invisibles.

Para el atardecer, les habían confeccionado más de veinte trajes a cada uno. Y el último que hicieron fue el que les dejaron puestos.

El vestido de Ginny era marrón, como el de las hojas caídas, y tan largo que acariciaba la propia tierra con él. Las mangas se abrían como alas allí donde sus brazos comenzaban, dejando entrever la blancura de aquella piel que casi había olvidado al sol. Su cabello iba adornado con algunas flores que se entrelazaban formando un medio moño, ocultando así su espalda y parte del vestido. Su rostro estaba limpio, dejando ver sus suaves pecas que le adornaban la nariz y parte de sus mejillas.

Draco, en cambio, llevaba una camisa que no alcanzaba a ser blanca, cubierta por una chaqueta verde oscuro carente de mangas y unos pantalones del mismo color que el vestido de Ginny. Sus cabellos, más largos de lo que los solía llevar, iban peinados hacia atrás, dejando ver sus gélidos ojos grises y la palidez platinada de su piel.

Los gnomos habían regalado un par de botas a Draco y unos delicados zapatos a Ginny, para así poder completar su vestuario.

Ninguno de los dos quiso contemplarse, ninguno de los dos accedió a mirar al otro. Ambos sabían que sus propios reflejos no eran más que una ilusión, ninguno de los dos olvidaría las acciones del otro ni las propias sólo porque sus cuerpos iban más decorados aquella noche.

Y marcharon tras Titania, al ocultarse el sol, con la vista al frente. No escucharon sus cumplidos, ni tampoco los de Newt. Ginny extrañaba su antigua ropa, pues vestida raída y sucia se sentía un poco menos cínica. La elegancia de Draco se notaba aún más con aquel traje, con la cabeza en alto veía los árboles pasar en la oscuridad, imaginándose que no eran más que las paredes de su propia mansión. Su mente y su corazón seguían empecinándose en recordar aquello que ya no tenían.

Newt iluminaba con una pequeña esfera de luz, que nacía de su propia mano, el camino. Los árboles comenzaron a disminuir, al igual que la rapidez de sus pasos, hasta que por fin Titania se detuvo. Se volvió hacia ellos con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras les indicaba el suelo forrado con verdes y grandes hojas para que se sentaran. Lo hicieron lo más alejado posible el uno del otro, mirando ambos en dirección a Titania.

-Este es nuestro regalo para ustedes –habló la Dama Blanca con voz suave, y antes de indicarle a Newt que apagara la luz, Ginny alcanzó a ver rostros ocultos en la oscuridad, expectantes. Su respiración se entrecortó cuando la luz se extinguió, aún con los rostros grabados en su mente.

En aquella inmensa oscuridad, una luz comenzó a tintinear, era pequeña y parecía querer ser consumida por las sombras, pero se mantenía, no se rendía. El susurro de cientos de voces llenó el lugar, haciéndose una sola. Ginny tuvo la sensación de que era el mismísimo viento el que susurraba, pero sus pensamientos se perdieron cuando más luces comenzaron a aparecer. Una, dos, tres… y luego sus ojos iban de aquí para allá, olvidando el miedo, maravillados. Era como mirar hacia el cielo estrellado. Las luces se movieron en todas las direcciones y se juntaron con la primera, que iluminaba más que las demás, formando una gran luz, que fulguró por unos momentos antes de convertirse en lo que parecía cuerpo. Draco escuchaba unos tambores sonar, acompañando al suave silbido del viento, pero no podía asegurar si los escuchaba en su propia cabeza o si venían de algún otro lugar.

Ginny sintió cómo sus cabellos se alborotaban después de que una fugaz brisa pasara cerca de ella. Pronto, el aire se llenó de aquello. Eran estelas rojas que rodeaban al cuerpo como serpientes a su presa, intentando devorarlo. Cuando las estelas rojo oscuras chocaron con la luz, ambas se fusionaron en una luz que inundó todo el lugar. Surgieron de los árboles una infinidad de cuerpos pintados, blancos y negros, que saltaban de un tronco a otro, girando por los aires y rodando por los suelos para encontrarse y danzar en lo que parecía ser una lucha entre el bien y el mal. Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca como para poder admirarlos, Ginny se dio cuenta de que ninguno era totalmente blanco o negro. Llevaban colores en sus cuerpos, los había algunos con muchos, y otros con menos, como si fuesen el reflejo de sus almas. Estelas de luces de colores tan variados como los que adornaban aquellos cuerpos acompañaban la lucha, sirviendo como arma para hacer caer a un ser tras otro.

Ginny tembló en su lugar. Las luces de múltiples colores iban y venían, como los hechizos de la guerra. Y en aquel silencio casi pudo escuchar los gritos que la acompañaban en cada pesadilla, sin atreverse siquiera a cerrar los ojos por el temor ya conocido de ver el rostro de todas aquellas personas a las que no pudo salvar y de aquellas que entregó casi a los brazos de la muerte. Escuchaba aún los muros cayendo, las personas huyendo. Era un infierno. ¿De qué servía sobrevivir para revivir aquellos recuerdos cada día? ¿De qué servía que la guerra hubiese terminado si en sus pesadillas todo aún seguía?

Los cuerpos seguían cayendo, hasta que sólo dos quedaron luchando. Se entrelazaban, envolviéndose con sus propios cuerpos en una lucha que ninguno parecía querer perder. Las luces se reunieron en dos grandes estelas que luchaban alrededor de aquellos cuerpos con la misma intensidad. Cada luz rodeó a un ser, para convertir aquel combate en uno sólo. Los movimientos eran cada vez más pausados, más suaves, hasta que los falsos golpes se convirtieron en caricias para hundir a los cuerpos en un abrazo en el que las luces se hicieron una sola.

El equilibrio.

La luz desapareció los cuerpos e iluminó con mayor intensidad el lugar. Ginny luchó por no ruborizarse al darse cuenta de que después del espectáculo, ellos parecían ser el centro de atención. Hacia donde quiera que mirase, los ojos de más seres de los que sabía reconocer estaban puestos en ellos. Todos estaban sentados en la tierra, al igual que ellos dos, rodeándolos en un círculo en el que ambos parecían ser el centro.

Titania apareció entre la multitud, era la única que permanecía de pie. Llevaba un vestido largo de un azul claro que parecía tener luz propia. Su gris cabello le caía por la espalda y en su frente nacían líneas azules que se entrelazaban entre sí, adornadas con algunos puntos del mismo color. Les dedicó una serena sonrisa antes de hablarles:

-Y esta es nuestra bienvenida –inclinó su cabeza mientras todos los seres que antes los miraran cerraban los ojos y posaban sus manos en el suelo. La Dama Blanca se unió a los demás, agachándose para conectar también sus manos con la tierra.

Ginny no supo muy bien lo que ocurrió, pero todo volvió a hacerse oscuridad. Una suave brisa los bañó y los envolvió a ambos, haciendo que se levantaran. Algo en ella los empujaba, y sólo bastaron unos pocos pasos para que Draco y Ginny se encontraran, chocando sus espaldas. En ese mismo instante la brisa se convirtió en luz.

Ginny sintió como si las emociones fuesen tan grandes que no cabían en su interior. Podía sentir la magia recorrer cada centímetro de su cuerpo, sin saber si la magia nacía de ella y de Draco o si venía de la tierra misma.

Los seres levantaron sus manos unos centímetros, mientras que Draco sentía como la luz enlazaba su cuerpo con el de Ginny.

Los ojos de ambos se habían cerrado, dejando la magia recorrer sus cuerpos que sentían casi como uno, en un silencio en que lo único que podían hacer era escuchar los latidos del otro como si fuesen propios.

Los seres volvieron a poner las manos en la Tierra, esta vez la magia fue tan grande que Ginny sintió que tanto ella como Draco la irradiaban.

Era como una brisa recorriendo todo el Bosque. La magia viajaba entre los árboles, transitando los antiguos senderos, nadando entre las cristalinas aguas de los arroyos, volando hasta alcanzar a las aves más rápidas.

Cabalgaba tan rápido como los mismos Caballeros, quienes bajaron de sus Thestrals, pausando su viaje, para arrodillarse y traspasar el contacto, encontrando la tierra con sus manos.

Era tan única como únicos eran los seres de todo el Bosque, que se arrodillaban para recibir y traspasar el mensaje.

Y era tan fuerte que la sintieron incluso más allá de donde la luz se consumía en las tinieblas, para recordar que aún había esperanzas. En las lóbregas celdas de todo Forlorn, la luz volvió a brillar en los seres apresados que aún luchaban contra la demencia y la oscuridad, mientras que abrazaban el frío suelo con sus cuerpos, sintiendo la magia una vez más.

La brisa golpeó el rostro de Óberon, mientras su corazón se llenaba de regocijo. Rió, observando hacia todas partes, antes de inclinarse para tocar también la tierra. La magia lo bañaba mientras sentía las miles de voces entremezclarse en su cabeza, recordándose unas con otras que aún seguían allí, que vivían en cada rincón de aquel bosque, que aún estaban a salvo y que reconocerían a los elegidos.

La luz que envolvía a Ginny y Draco soltó sus cuerpos con suavidad, dejándolos romper el contacto. Respiraban con dificultad, como si acabaran de recorrer una distancia muy larga corriendo. Cuando ambos abrieron sus ojos, todo comenzaba a iluminarse.

Titania, ya de pie, al igual que todos, los observaba con una gran sonrisa.

-Bienvenidos a Argusthat.

Ambos comprendieron en silencio que era una bienvenida verdadera, sintiendo el eco de todas aquellas voces en sus cabezas, de todo Argusthat.

Cada ser que aún poseía algo de luz en su interior les acaba de dar la bienvenida a aquel bosque que era su hogar, y la magia de cada uno se había unido para brindarles su protección.

En aquel momento, los ojos de Draco y Ginny se encontraron, viendo en ellos, por vez primera, más de lo que se habían empecinado en ver en todos aquellos años.

* * *

**.**

¡Al fin lo terminé! No saben todo el tiempo que se me fue buscando nombres y más nombres para los personajes. Ustedes me dirán: ¿Pero qué nombres si sólo aparecen tres personajes nuevos? Pues… ¡los de ellos!

Quiero agradecer enormemente sus reviews, su apoyo y sus críticas. :D De verdad me sirvieron mucho a la hora de replantearme la historia del fic.

Lo he releído varias veces, y aún recuerdo las noches y las situaciones en que escribí algunas partes. Quiero seguir el fic de una manera correcta, y al releerlo sentí que algunos detalles no estaban bien, que simplemente no eran necesarios. Así que lo he editado. No son grandes cambios, ni afectan el curso del fic, y si lo he hecho es justamente porque de todas maneras no le aportaban mucho a la historia y la hacían un poco pesada al leerla. No son cambios en la trama, son pequeños cambios, detalles mínimos, pero que me hacen sentir mejor si ya no están. Habían momentos en los que de verdad pensaba: "¡Caramba! ¿Por qué he puesto esto?" Refiriéndome a situaciones que de verdad sólo alargaban más los capítulos sin que fuesen realmente necesarios. No quiero que crean que hay que releerse el fic para poder seguirlo ahora, no, no. ^^

Agradezco mucho que hayan leído la historia a pesar del tiempo que pasé sin actualizar.

Si tienen alguna duda, una acotación, si ven que algo no está bien, cualquier cosa, háganmela saber. Las críticas de verdad sirvieron. (:

Los demás capítulos ya están avanzados, sólo falta complementarlos más. Así que espero volver muy pronto con más fic (en una semana tendré vacaciones de invierno verdaderas. Ahora estoy de "vacaciones", pero debo estudiar para un último examen. Hace semanas que quería terminar este capítulo, pero mis prioridades me lo impidieron). De verdad quiero contar esta historia sobre Ginny y Draco. (:

Como bien han dicho, el fic, hasta el cuarto capítulo, tenía muchas "lagunas", cosas que se revelarían con el transcurso de la historia (según la yo de hace cuatro años). Al releerlo me he dado cuenta lo tediosas que son. Este capítulo ha estado pensado para ello, para intentar aclarar un poco la historia de los seres del Bosque, y en los siguientes para aclarar todo lo referente a Draco y Ginny, tanto su pasado en la guerra como su futuro en Argusthat.

Espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado. (: A pesar de que me salieron canas con él, disfruté escribiéndolo.


	6. Memorias de un Pensamiento

**Nota de la Autora:** Por este capítulo (y por otros más) he tenido que cambiar el Rating de la historia de "K" a "M". Y aunque pueden hacer como Ginny (que no es la gracia), leerlo, al ser menor de edad, queda bajo su propia responsabilidad. Y esto lo digo a pesar de que sé que no me harán caso. xD

* * *

**Capítulo VI: "Memorias de un Pensamiento"**

**

* * *

**

"_Si lees estas líneas, no recuerdes la mano que lo escribió._

_Recuerda sólo el verso, el lamento del escritor,_

_el único sin lágrimas."_

Los tambores sonaban a un ritmo que la inquietaban. Respirar se tornaba difícil cuando los recuerdos comenzaban a atacar. No quería estar allí, rodeada de gente y seres que no conocía y que esperaban de ella más de lo que les podía entregar. No quería bailar, no quería hablar, sólo deseaba que aquella angustia se acabara. Quería dejar de ahogarse con cada recuerdo, quería dejar de vivir en el pasado y, sin embargo, aquello era lo único que la hacía seguir adelante.

Inclinó la cabeza en frente de Titania, evitando a todos quienes la rodeaban. Nadie dijo nada cuando la vieron marcharse, posiblemente entendían que nada la haría quedarse a disfrutar como ellos lo hacían.

La música aún seguía sus pasos entre los árboles, con tambores copiando el ritmo con el que caminaba y diferentes instrumentos simulando el sonido que el viento hacía sobre las hojas. Con una punzada en el pecho volteó su vista a la alejada escena en la que las criaturas bailaban y cantaban, y recordó cuando ella bailaba también, hace mucho tiempo, cuando la esperanza era algo que jamás la abandonaba, algo que era parte de ella. A veces se preguntaba si aquellos tiempos volverían, si algún día las nieblas dejarían de rodearlos.

Inclinó su cabeza, impidiéndose a sí misma seguir viendo aquella escena de regocijo. Por un momento deseó poder sentir ser parte de todo aquello, no seguir aquel camino sola, sentir que podía contar con alguien. Pero así no era como se habían dado las cosas, y tenía que aceptarlo. Aceptarlo y hacer algo para volver a sonreír y ser feliz. No sólo ella, sino también todos aquellos a quienes amaba. La oscuridad, la temible oscuridad no la volvería a hacer su prisionera nuevamente, no sin luchar.

Caminó con su vestido ondulando en el viento, con sus cabellos alborotándose y con una música que se extinguía. A pesar de la poca claridad y de que todos los árboles le parecían iguales, supo encontrar el camino de vuelta hacia su propio árbol. Subió entonces, acortando con cada paso las ansias y haciendo crecer algo de esperanza.

Ginny sabía que era el momento de saber lo que había sucedido, de intentar calmar toda aquella angustia, para bien o para mal. Cerró la puerta tras de sí, y mientras sus manos seguían apoyándose en ella y en aquella ignorancia que estaba a punto de dejar, tomó una profunda bocanada de aire. Disfrutó sólo un momento de aquel silencio que luego ella misma interrumpió con el sonido de sus zapatos en aquel piso de madera. Tomó el libro tapado con su propia capa rasgada del lugar en donde lo había dejado y esta vez lo observó detenidamente. Se preguntó si lo que allí encontraría sería tan descuidado y triste como aquella tapa verduzca, ya raída con el tiempo o tal vez raída por el dolor. Cerró sus ojos por el mismo tiempo que le tomaba inhalar y exhalar, convenciéndose de que nada debía cambiar después de leer aquello, aunque bien sabía que no era así.

Lo abrió, leyendo nuevamente aquel trozo en el que Pansy le contaba que Harry vivía. Se permitió sonreír, sintiendo algo muy parecido a la decisión y la valentía, y con aquello llenando su corazón, leyó lo que seguía en la página siguiente, escrito con tinta negra en páginas amarillas, con una caligrafía delicada y algo pequeña.

"_**L**_as noches siempre fueron oscuras para mí. Desde que lo recuerde, él siempre me abandonaba. Nunca tuve el valor de pedirle que se quedara, que me protegiera; no de la guerra, sino de la soledad. Supongo que hasta en el día de mi muerte seguiré siendo demasiado orgullosa para aceptar, mirándolo a los ojos, que me enamoré de él.

Jamás estuve muy segura de cuándo comencé a quererlo, a quererlo de verdad y no verlo sólo como el capricho que viera la hija única de una familia sangre pura que siempre tuvo todo lo que deseó. Sin siquiera planearlo, sin siquiera tener tiempo de escapar, convertí sus miedos en los míos, y en el momento en que me di cuenta de que no teníamos que enfrentarlos separados, que podíamos luchar juntos, ya era demasiado tarde.

Tal vez siempre fue demasiado tarde. Ahora que recuerdo por última vez nuestros momentos juntos hasta parece algo hermoso. Pero no fue así. Si alguna vez hubo hermosura, el dolor era demasiado grande como para notarla.

Todo en él me cautivaba: sus cabellos, sus finos labios, sus ojos de niebla, su aliento que escarchaba, su translúcida piel, su impenetrable mente. Todo en él me invitaba a jugar. Porque como caprichosos que éramos nos gustaba jugar, y aquello estaba bien hasta que comencé a perder.

Nuestro juego era un mutuo acuerdo de aquellos en los que no se precisan palabras para acordar que ha comenzado y que aún no ha terminado. Simplemente sucedía.

Sólo había una regla.

Una vez le advertí:

-Si tú tomas mi corazón, yo tomaré el tuyo –me miró con una intensidad de la que hasta ese momento no le creía capaz. Mi cuerpo tembló levemente en reacción a algo que no podía comprender, al menos no en aquellos tiempos. Una media sonrisa apareció en su rostro unos segundos después sólo para reiterarme lo que sus ojos ya me decían: Si él quería, tomaría lo que le diera la gana.

A Draco le encantaba ver qué tan lejos podía provocar a las personas hasta que estallaran. Fue divertido, hasta que decidió descubrir por cuenta propia hasta qué punto podía provocarme a mí. Siempre tuvo una habilidad especial en ver las debilidades de los demás, tal vez porque no veía virtud alguna en los que no eran como él. Atacaba cada vez que tenía la oportunidad, y sus palabras no dolerían tanto si no fuese porque muchas veces eran la verdad disfrazada de veneno. Draco podía planear muy bien la forma de molestar a alguien, pero aquella insistencia suya en pensar que era intocable le impedía maquinar la situación después del estallido. Sólo se quedaba a observar qué tanto podía hacer enojar a alguien y luego se marchaba, justo a tiempo para que alguien más limpiara el destrozo. Ese era su estilo, pero él no terminaba de comprender que todos estallaban de formas diferentes y que no siempre podía marcharse sin pagar por los daños. Porque incluso Draco, que era hielo puro, no podía evitar consumirse así mismo al intentar provocar al fuego. No importaba cuántas veces fracasara en algo, su orgullo lo obligaba a olvidar y a no aprender nada de sus propios errores.

Sé muchas cosas sobre Draco y, a la vez, casi nada. Hubo un tiempo en el que aún podías mirarlo a los ojos y saber si estaba mintiendo o no. Pero ahora está demasiado asustado, temiendo de su propio reflejo por temor a no encontrarse a sí mismo devolviéndole la mirada, si es que alguna vez supo realmente quién él era. Pero yo sé que está ahí, aún lo siento; sus latidos, su respiración, sus miradas sin sentido, todo me dice que aún no está perdido, que aún sigue ahí, pero que sus propios demonios lo consumen poco a poco. Y si no hago algo ahora, sino me entrego por él, tal vez el monstruo termine por devorarlo.

A veces me encuentro incluso prefiriéndolo muerto, en algún lugar donde ya nadie pueda herirlo, que sabiéndolo vivir matando su propia esencia, hasta convertirse en un ser desalmado. Prefiero que sea un ángel muerto a que sea un monstruo en vida. Pero incluso yo, que tengo tantos motivos para odiarlo, no podría quitarle la vida si de eso dependiera su salvación."

Ginny sujetaba el libro muy fuerte en sus manos, apoyándolo en su estómago. No se atrevía a dar vuelta la página. Su mandíbula inferior tiritaba y cuando se dio cuenta de ello juntó sus labios con fuerza.

Era aquello lo que la guerra le hacía a las personas, destruía sus almas poco a poco, las pisoteaba y mataba sus esperanzas. Las cambiaba, las hacía más frías. Ginny podía notar sus propios cambios, no lo que los espejos le decían, sino lo que sus latidos le recordaban, pero aún así, le aterraba más pensar en lo que la guerra le había hecho a Harry, a Ron… a todos.

Con sus frías manos volteó la página y se obligó a seguir leyendo.

"A medida que el tiempo pasaba ya no nos conformábamos sólo con atacar a los demás juntos. Cada vez queríamos más. Cada roce era una provocación, un juego en el que los dos podíamos ganar si sabíamos cómo jugar.

Me hizo suya en un lugar olvidado que mi corazón se empeña en recordar.

Me tomó con la furia de un dragón herido y yo no pude más que consumirme en sus llamas, porque helaba tanto que quemaba. Yo era demasiado ciega para ver más que deseo en su brusquedad, no era capaz de ver su miedo ni su enojo ni mucho menos su desesperación. Estaba demasiado segura de que las cosas jamás cambiarían incluso cuando todo lo que ocurría a mi alrededor eran continuos cambios. Era demasiado egoísta para darme cuenta de que no era sólo yo la que sufría.

A pesar de todo el daño que aquello me causó, el recuerdo de aquella noche sigue siendo una de las pocas cosas que me mantienen viva cuando todo parece estar muerto. A pesar de la decepción, de la tristeza, de la rabia y de toda la amargura que sentí, saberme suya me daba fuerzas.

Sus ojos me atravesaban y me hacían temblar, me sentía indefensa a su lado, con un miedo constante a que él descubriera cómo latía mi corazón, cómo lo besaban mis labios y cómo todo mi cuerpo se tensaba al más leve toque.

Mi vida, como la de él, estaba planeada. Muchas veces nos olvidábamos del presente, porque no importaba lo que hiciéramos, el futuro siempre parecía más cercano. Mi vida eran continuos planes de años que no viviré. Me sorprende incluso que en ese entonces no haya planeado mi propia muerte, imaginándome en una mansión, habiendo obtenido todo cuanto quisiera de la vida, sola, anciana y con muchos galeones.

Y a pesar de todo, mi corazón late extasiado al saber que no se detendrá así.

Aquella fue, tal vez, la primera noche en que olvidamos el futuro y el pasado y disfrutamos el presente.

Recuerdo sus manos recorrer mi piel desnuda, sus labios besar mi cuello, el peso de su cuerpo sobre el mío."

Ginny apartó la vista del libro, sonrojada. Una cosa era aceptar la ayuda que Pansy le brindaba, pero otra muy diferente era enterarse de cómo Draco la tocaba y lo que le hacía sentir.

Decidió que si aún quería seguir insultando a Malfoy a la cara lo mejor sería saltarse esa parte.

Pasó a la otra hoja y buscó allí alguna frase que le diera a entender que Pansy ya no relataba aquel momento. Su vista pasó fugaz por palabras como: lunar, lengua, grito, pared, varita, luz, frío, color, mareada, tiempo, aliento, tomó, peso, piel, ruido y otras que le hicieron sonrojar aún más.

Después de saltarse cuatro hojas, se dio cuenta de que Pansy no había mentido cuando decía que había disfrutado ese momento y que lo recordaba constantemente.

"y allí fue donde todo cambió para mí."

Sonrió, algo aliviada, al encontrar que a mitad de una de las páginas Pansy parecía seguir hablando de momentos en que llevaba ropa puesta. Decidió seguir leyendo desde ahí antes de que la curiosidad por las páginas saltadas la venciera.

* * *

La brisa lo acarició una vez más en su camino de vuelta. Incluso en el frío su piel ardía al recordarla tibia entre sus brazos. Recordaba su delicado aroma, sus manos recorriendo su piel y entrelazarse en sus cabellos.

A penas recordaba las horas antes de que llegaran a aquel salón abandonado, y es que llegado al punto en donde ahora se encontraba todo aquello parecía haber perdido importancia. Todo, excepto ella.

Pero recordaba el dolor, la rabia, la impotencia y sus deseos de tenerla, de tener todo de ella.

La vio, él estaba en el pasillo y la vio. Ella caminaba, casi corría hacia él. Su corto cabello le acariciaba las mejillas y sus ojos sólo estaban fijos en los suyos, preocupados. Su silueta era fina y lo único en lo que él había podido pensar era en que quería tenerla entre sus brazos. Sin comprenderlo, obedeciendo a una fuerza que lo empujaba y a la que obedecía sin pensar, fue él quien acortó aún más la distancia que los separaba en aquel pasillo desierto. Antes de que se diera cuenta, la abrazaba por vez primera y, para su propia sorpresa, no quería soltarla.

La apegó a su cuerpo con desesperación, mordiéndose los labios para no emitir ningún sonido que pudiese delatar la tristeza en su interior. Inclinó su cabeza y la ocultó entre su cuello. No quería pensar, no quería sentir, sólo quería olvidar.

-Draco –su voz era suave y confusa. Estaba sorprendida, pero aquello no la hizo dudar. Sus brazos se aferraron a su espalda con decisión y fue entonces cuando Draco lo supo. Ella lo quería.

Su rostro comenzó a alejarse del cuello de Pansy. Necesitaba mirarla, quería verlo en sus ojos.

Pero la realidad lo golpeó primero, todo lo que había olvidado y dejado de sentir volvió a él en forma de ecos de pasos acercándose por los pasillos. Ya no estaban solos, y posiblemente jamás lo estarían. La soltó casi tan rápido como la había abrazado y descubrió lo débil que había sido. La dejó sin siquiera dedicarle una mirada, con sus labios aún fuertemente apretados, luchando por no estallar en maldiciones. Aceleró el paso hacia la primera aula que encontró y cerró la puerta con tanta fuerza que Pansy se vio obligada a salir de su confusión.

Estaba furioso, incapaz de mantenerse quieto o intentar tranquilizarse. Se sentía ahogado, y con rabia se deshizo de su chomba, soltó un poco el nudo de su corbata y desabrochó el primer botón de su camisa. Se vio de pronto en un salón de clases sin uso, con mesas y sillas amontonadas y cubiertas con una gruesa capa de polvo. Cerró la puerta tras de sí, tan fuerte como pudo, esperando que Pansy no se atreviera a seguirlo. Abrazarla sólo lo hacía sentir más débil y más furioso.

Cerró su puño alrededor de su varita y descargó su ira con todas aquellas mesas.

Pansy estaba parada en el mismo lugar en el que Malfoy la había soltado, desorientada y sin saber realmente cómo reaccionar. El ruido de la madera rompiéndose y de sus restos golpeando las paredes la despertó de su letargo. Miró a su alrededor preocupada y, tragándose el miedo, abrió la puerta y la cerró rápidamente, protegiéndolo con un doble hechizo, uno para que nadie entrara y otro para que nadie escuchara. Al voltearse a ver a Draco se dio cuenta de lo peligroso y tonto que había sido encerrarse en una sala con un dragón furioso.

Las sillas volaban a su alrededor y el ruido que hacían le impedían a Pansy escuchar qué tipo de maldiciones eran las que Draco lanzaba. Su cuerpo se movía con violencia, invadido por la rabia. Con la varita aún en mano conjuró un débil _Protego_ para evitar que una de las patas de una silla le golpeara en la cabeza. Miró una vez más al furioso Malfoy y le gritó que parara, pero él no la escuchó. Le gritó una vez más, pero la furia sólo parecía crecer. Apretó su varita con fuerza y gritó una última vez. Draco se volteó a verla con la varita apuntándole a ella, y antes de que pudiera advertirle que se fuera, Pansy lo había desarmado. Los ojos de Malfoy pasaron de ira a confusión y luego a más ira, pero Pansy se mantuvo firme, con la varita aún apuntándole. No temblaba, sus ojos no pedían disculpa. Ella se enfrentaba a él porque podía y porque lo quería.

Draco le dio la espalda y se encaminó a recoger su varita, pero antes de que pudiera alcanzarla, la varita viajaba a las manos de Pansy luego de conjurar un _Accio._

-¿Qué demonios…? –soltó Malfoy, volteándose para verla.

-Te he pedido que pararas –respondió Pansy con el mismo tono de voz que Draco había usado con ella.

Malfoy tomó una silla con sus propias manos y la golpeó con fuerza en el suelo. ¡Ni siquiera podía estar en paz en ese maldito castillo!

-Draco… ¡Draco! –Pansy corrió hacia él, guardando las varitas en uno de sus bolsillos- ¡Detente! –pidió mientras lo tironeaba de su túnica - ¡Mírame, Draco, mírame! –lo tomó por los hombros y lo obligó a voltearse –Esta no es la solución – Malfoy aún tenía en sus manos la silla que ya carecía de la mitad de sus patas mientras que las manos de Pansy tomaban su cara para asegurarse de que la viera a los ojos –. Nos vengaremos, te lo prometo –la respiración de Draco era acelerada y Pansy podía sentir el movimiento de su pecho al respirar. Ella iba a estar a su lado-. Te lo prometo.

Draco no solía confiar en las personas, tampoco pedía perdón y no le gustaba ser controlado. No solía buscar destellos en los ojos de otras personas y mucho menos perderse en ellos. Pero Pansy lo miraba con una intensidad con la que nadie lo había mirado antes, y le creía. No sabía por qué, no sabía cómo ni tenía idea a dónde todo aquello le llevaría, pero le creía.

La silla resbaló de sus manos y chocó en el suelo dándole a Pansy un pequeño escalofrío. Sentirla temblar tan cerca suyo fue lo último que Draco necesitó. El fuego crecía en su interior y no podía controlarlo, no podía pensar, sólo podía sentir. Y en aquellos instantes lo único que quería era sentir a Pansy.

Ella comenzó a liberar el rostro de Draco de sus manos, su tacto era suave y cuidadoso, y a penas bajó los brazos Malfoy la atrajo hacia sí con fuerza. Antes de que Pansy reaccionara, Draco había atrapado sus labios con los suyos y la alzaba en el aire para dejarla a su altura.

Pansy sentía los brazos de Malfoy incrustarse en su espalda, sus pies en el aire, su corazón latiendo, pero por sobre todo los labios de Draco. Eran fuertes, tempestivos y la querían a ella. Sólo a ella.

Supo que aquello cambiaría todo y por aquella vez estaba dispuesta a todo.

Los brazos de Malfoy comenzaban a flaquear y casi sin darse cuenta, lo próximo que Pansy sintió fue una pared golpeándole la espalda y a Draco rompiendo la conexión de sus labios para bajarla.

Lo vio en sus ojos, destellando. Por primera vez veía a través de sus ojos y las emociones se hicieron confusas, no sabía si reír o llorar. Vio la furia, la decisión, la torpeza, el deseo, la advertencia. La soledad.

Alzó su mano y con suavidad acarició su rostro. Ella, sólo ella quería secar esas lágrimas invisibles. Sólo ella quería estar a su lado.

Bastó sólo un momento, un pestañeo, y la neblina volvió a los ojos de Draco.

"_Este amargo océano de odio y dolor,_

_Esta soledad necesito para ser quien soy_"

Él no podía permitirse aquello. Él no quería aquello. Para él Pansy sólo podía ser momentánea, nadie realmente especial. Y ya era hora de que ella lo supiera.

Draco tomó con firmeza la mano de Pansy que aún seguía en su mejilla y la guió hacia su cuello y luego hacia su pecho aún cubierto por su uniforme. Antes de llegar hasta el abdomen, Pansy supo lo que Draco quería.

Algo en ella se había roto en ese mismo instante. Aquel era el problema con permitirse soñar y darse ilusiones. Aquel era el problema con permitirse ser débil. Aquel era el problema con permitirse sentir por alguien.

Draco la destruía sin siquiera proponérselo, sin siquiera saber que sólo con él su corazón latía más fuerte. Y Pansy supo que lo perdería todo en el instante en que Draco supiera que ella sólo quería pertenecerle a él, porque en aquel momento Draco comenzaría a destruirla sólo para demostrarle que podía.

Pansy se tragó su sentimentalismo, acalló su corazón roto y volvió a usar aquella máscara que cada vez parecía estar más encarnada en su piel, hasta el punto en que a veces olvidaba quién era realmente. Le dedicó una retorcida sonrisa antes de dejarse llevar sin oponerse a la fuerte mano de Draco.

Aquel sería su primer intento de dejar de sentir lo que sentía por Draco Malfoy. No le importaba desearlo, pero no deseaba quererlo.

Con un beso cargado de amargura rompió el pequeño espacio que la separaba de Draco, mientras sus manos desabrochaban el pantalón de Malfoy con una lentitud que lo comenzaba a desesperar. Bajó el cierre, y aún con el sonido de sus propios labios, pudo escuchar su recorrido. Al liberar el botón que sostenía el pantalón a la cadera de Draco supo que ya no podría arrepentirse. Sus dedos se abrieron paso entre la ropa interior de Malfoy y los finos vellos que acompañaban su masculinidad.

Si no podía ser amada, entonces sería deseada.

Draco dejó escapar un gemido aún atrapado entre los labios de Pansy, mientras una ola de calor lo invadía, derritiendo algo del hielo que era su ser. Los ojos de Parkinson brillaron en aquella habitación semi-oscura, tal vez por lujuria, tal vez por amor. Ella iba a vivir aquel momento aunque Draco terminase de llevarse su corazón.

El vaivén de la mano de Pansy lo hacían desear mucho más. Sus ojos se cerraron y la recrearon bajo su cuerpo, incapaz de reprimir sus gemidos ante lo que él la hacía sentir mientras besaba su piel y penetraba su cuerpo, sus labios besarlo y jurarle que sólo le pertenecería a él, sus manos viajando por partes en donde nadie más se atrevieron a estar antes.

El movimiento era cada vez más rápido, Draco sabía que todo acabaría pronto, en algún momento mientras él afirmaba sus manos en la pared y Pansy succionaba su cuello. Pero no fue así. Las manos se detuvieron y Draco fue capaz de abrir sus ojos, descubriendo deseo en los de Pansy. Ella no se iba a conformar con aquello, ella quería más. Al igual que él, ella siempre quería más.

Con sus pantalones en el suelo y su ropa interior corriendo la misma suerte, Draco apegó su cuerpo al de Pansy, quien gimió levemente antes de que él la acallara con un beso. Ella podía sentir la rigidez de la erección de Draco en su propia entrepierna, asustada ante algo tan desconocido y extasiada al saber que ella era la que provocaba aquello. Su vello se erizó con tan sólo pensar que Malfoy la poseería.

Los brazos de Draco viajaron desde la espalda de Pansy hasta sus caderas, en donde liberó la blusa de su falda. Algo tintineó en la capa de Pansy, y buscando un poco más, Draco encontró lo que buscaba: su varita.

El rostro de Draco se iluminó en una sonrisa de autosuficiencia, mientras apuntaba con su mano derecha a Pansy y con la izquierda sujetaba firmemente la varita de la muchacha, fuera de su alcance.

El cuerpo de Pansy se tensó y sus ojos se mantuvieron fijos en los de Draco, esperaba que él no fuese capaz de atacarla, pero sabía que sí era capaz de humillarla.

Malfoy elevó un poco más su mano, de manera que su varita golpeó suavemente el cuello de Pansy, quien sintió como si pusieran una cuchilla en su piel. La sonrisa de Draco se intensificó aún más al bajar lentamente el brazo, sin despegar la varita del cuerpo de Pansy, recorriéndola suavemente. Con magia o sin ella, Malfoy se las ingenió para desabotonar, con ayuda de su varita, el único botón de la túnica de Pansy. Bastó otro leve movimiento para que la túnica cayera al suelo. A pesar de su uniforme, la muchacha podía sentir perfectamente el paso de la varita hacia uno de sus pechos, luego descendió peligrosamente hasta un punto cercano a su ombligo. Pansy ya había dejado de mirar a los ojos de Draco para entregarse a la agradable sensación.

El Slytherin se acercó hasta su oído para susurrar:

-Diffindo –Pansy sintió un golpe eléctrico en todo su cuerpo, no producto del hechizo sino por el cosquilleo que la voz de Malfoy había causado en su cuello. Su respiración se detuvo, extendiendo el momento, como si las propias palabras de Draco fuesen capaces de besar su piel.

-Te vas a arrepentir de esto –le advirtió Draco, dándole tal vez la última oportunidad para arrepentirse. La única.

-No tanto como tú –ambos le sonrieron a un peligroso futuro, deleitándose en todo lo que el presente les prometía.

Los dedos de Draco se colaron entre la rajada tela del uniforme de Pansy, para romperlas así como había roto casi todo en el salón en el que se encontraban. La muchacha ahogó un pequeño grito ante la brusquedad de Malfoy, y aquello bastó para que lanzara ambas varitas sobre la túnica en el suelo, utilizando ambas manos para terminar de rasgar la poca tela que aún quedaba intacta. Aquellos trozos caían por todas partes, rodeándolos. Pansy no se movía, seguía con sus ojos firmemente cerrados intentando alejar el miedo que la brusquedad de Draco le causaba.

Cuando dejó de sentir las manos de Malfoy jalando de su uniforme, fue cuando supo que ya se había deshizo de todo, o al menos de casi todo. Aún podía sentir la presión de la tela en sus muslos, y estaba agradecida de que al menos le quedara aquello.

Draco observó todo lo que la proximidad le permitía observar. La piel levemente tostada de Pansy, sus marrones pezones adornando unos pechos vírgenes, o al menos él prefería pensar que lo eran, invitándole a succionar, los pequeños lunares que lo tentaban a recorrerla en busca de más. Sus rígidos hombros que, estaba seguro, dejarían de tensarse a penas sus labios los besaran. Disfrutó el momento, intentando inconscientemente de plasmar aquella imagen en su mente. Nunca la había visto más indefensa ni tampoco más hermosa; a pesar de la sensualidad que siempre afloraba en ella, su fino cuerpo irradiaba una inocencia que jamás pensó que ella poseía. O al menos pensó que jamás tendría aquel efecto en él. Hasta ese momento, la inocencia había sido otra palabra más con la cual relacionar debilidad. Los Slytherin eran perspicaces, astutos, y la inocencia, a no ser que fuese calculada, no era buena en un mundo en el que sólo algunos llegaban a la cima. Pero en aquel instante, se vio a sí mismo dudando, sabiendo que de algún modo u otro arrebataría de Pansy mucho más que esa débil aunque perceptible aureola de inocencia que de un momento a otro parecía rodearla, pero a la vez sintiéndose seducido a corromperla, a darle un poco de aquella oscuridad que a veces lo embargaba. Tal vez Draco no lo supiera ahora, pero en algún momento descubriría que dejar a las personas sin luz era uno de sus mayores placeres; le gustaba ser él quien provocara la oscuridad en alguien, pues eso, pensaría él más adelante, le garantizaba ser el único que podría retornar la luz. Sin poder contenerse más, sus manos viajaron por el cuerpo desnudo de Pansy, decidido a oscurecerla para que luego rogara por luz.

La muchacha se olvidó de respirar cuando sintió las frías manos de Draco sobre su piel, recorriéndola. Acariciándola. Estaba perdida y no le importaba, no mientras Malfoy siguiera tocándola de esa manera, rozándola apenas con la yema de los dedos, tan lento que Pansy pudo haber repetido aquel recorrido de memoria, sin siquiera mirar. Y lo repetiría muchas veces, en la soledad de su cama, recorriendo los mismos lugares en los que Draco había puesto sus dedos con tanta parsimonia, aclamando su nombre en susurros tan débiles que parecían ser pronunciados sólo con la mente.

El aire volvió a ella luego de soltar un gemido cuando Draco alcanzó uno de sus pechos con su mano derecha, hundiendo sus dedos en él. Dolía, pero no quería que se detuviera. No era un dolor como los otros que había experimentado a lo largo de su vida, este traía una exquisita sensación. Como si el dolor y el placer debieran siempre estar entremezclados.

Tan pronto se atrevió a abrir los ojos, Draco atrapó sus labios entre los suyos con vehemencia; bastaron unos cuantos segundos para que sus lenguas se entrelazaran unas con otras, cuales serpientes, intensificando aún más el beso.

Sin contenerse, una de las manos de Pansy se adueño de la corbata de Malfoy para tirar de ella hasta deshacer el nudo. Tan pronto como la corbata resbaló de sus dedos, estos desabotonaron con impaciencia los botones de la camisa que la separaba del torso desnudo de Draco, mientras las manos de este acariciaban su espalda.

Ambos estaban obstinados en no apartar sus labios mientras hacían lo suyo, Pansy deshaciéndose de la camisa con dificultad dada la proximidad de sus cuerpos, y Draco recorriendo su espalda, amenazando con dirigirse hacia sus muslos. Sólo había un trozo de tela entre la espalda de Pansy y los muslos de ésta, un trozo de tela que comenzaba a molestarle.

La Slytherin apartó los brazos de Draco de su cuerpo, para lograr que la camisa cayera al suelo.

Su respiración se cortó a penas se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho. Draco se separó sólo un poco de ella, lo suficiente para que ella pudiese observar su cuerpo desnudo e imaginar lo que no alcanzaban a ver sus ojos. Su piel era marmórea y el único vello dorado que había era allí donde su marcado vientre terminaba y daba paso a una virilidad que Pansy no se atrevió a apreciar, arrepintiéndose casi al instante en que sus ojos se cerraron para no ver.

Draco sonrió con malicia y cortó nuevamente el espacio que había entre ambos, sin besarla, sólo por aquella agradable sensación de sentir los suaves pechos de Pansy sobre su torso desnudo. La muchacha no pudo contenerse y se aferró a su cuerpo como si fuese lo único que pudiese mantenerla a flote en un inmenso océano que parecía ensañado en ahogarla. Sintió la calidez de su piel en la suya y de pronto se preguntó cómo había logrado sobrevivir todos aquellos años sin tener el tacto de Draco sobre su propio cuerpo. El bulto que sentía en la entrepierna sólo hacía empeorar las cosas.

Con la sonrisa aún intacta, Draco miró rápidamente a su alrededor en busca de algo que le permitiera apoyar el cuerpo de Pansy y el suyo en algún lugar, pero todas las mesas estaban rotas, y las de mejor estado no aguantaríam mucho el peso de Pansy, ni mucho menos el cuerpo de ambos moviéndose. Se alejó de ella con suavidad y la besó fugazmente, inclinándose luego para tomar su varita que no estaba demasiado lejos. A penas recuperó el porte, volvió a atacar los labios de Pansy, quien sentía que sólo había pasado un pestañeo desde que se habían separado.

Malfoy mordió levemente el labio de la Slytherin, para luego besar su mejilla hasta llegar al cuello. Se entretuvo lamiendo y mordiendo, hasta que alzó su cabeza para susurrar un suave "Reparo" en su oído. La muchacha no comprendió lo que acababa de oír hasta que escuchó el sonido de una de las tantas mesas armándose. Sin perder tiempo y con la varita aún en la mano, Draco la elevó con fuerza y, por pura intuición, Pansy entrelazó las piernas en su cuerpo. Bastaron cuatro pasos para que Parkinson sintiera la madera bajo su cuerpo, y se dio cuenta que ese momento jamás se lo había imaginado de aquella manera. Incluso se sintió ruborizar por el hecho de tener que hacerlo en una mesa de madera poco cómoda. Draco hizo el ademán de volver a soltar su varita, y Pansy no pudo contenerse:

-¡No! –Malfoy alzó una ceja, fue el único movimiento que hizo pues no comprendía a qué se estaba negando Pansy- Espera, dame mi varita también.

Draco la miró desconfiado, por lo que Pansy se apuró en agregar un débil "Por favor". Eso sirvió para que Malfoy supusiera que no pensaba a hacer nada peligroso. Bastó un Accio y la varita voló hacia sus manos. Draco se la ofreció a Pansy, quien a penas la tuvo entre sus manos, volvió a entrelazar sus piernas en el cuerpo del Slytherin mientras que con la mano que le quedaba libre se apoyaba en su hombro, separando su cuerpo del de la mesa. Con toda la concentración de la que fue capaz teniendo a Malfoy tan cerca suyo, pronunció un hechizo hacia la mesa que Draco no supo reconocer: Bettfors.

Bastaron cinco segundos para que la mesa se transformara en algo que Draco intuyó era el amago de una cama, pues carecía de colchón. Pansy soltó un leve resoplido de decepción, estaba claro que no era muy buena en Transfiguración, algo que nunca le había importado demasiado hasta ese momento. La cama seguía teniendo la forma de una mesa, pero en donde debía estar el colchón, sólo había tiras delgadas de madera que se entrelazaban unas con otras, dando la sensación de ser duras y firmes.

Draco, que no tenía idea de cómo lograr transformar una mesa, ni siquiera un sillón, en una cama, se dijo que la mejor solución era seguir besando a Pansy. Y así lo hizo. Atrapó su boca una vez más y tomó con suavidad la varita de ella para dejarlas ambas a un lado. Esta vez tuvo un poco más de consideración al depositar a la muchacha en la mesa-cama, pues comprendía la desilusión de ésta, que siempre había estado acostumbrada a las comodidades, de tener que rebajarse a acostarse en un mueble que tenía más de mesa que de cama.

Para sorpresa de ambos, la madera que se entrelazaba no era dura ni estática. Se hundió levemente ante el peso de Pansy, quien no pudo evitar sonreír con complacencia al darse cuenta de que su hechizo no era del todo errado. Era como si la madera misma hiciera de colchón.

Pronto Draco se encontró encima de su cuerpo, apoyado en sus manos para no aplastarla y agradeciendo la firmeza de la mesa-cama. Hizo el amago de besar sus labios y Pansy creyó que lo haría, pero en vez de aquello decidió sólo rozarlos y acariciar su nariz con la suya. Con una pícara sonrisa descendió hacia su cuello, luego hacia sus hombros, que ya no estaban tensos, y luego hacia sus pechos. Las manos de Draco, mientras tanto, se deslizaron por su abdomen, jugaron con su ombligo y Pansy se mordió el labio al darse cuenta hacia donde se dirigían los dedos de Malfoy. Pero no bastó para detener el suave gemido que dejó escapar. Una sonrisa de autosuficiencia se marcó en el rostro de Draco, mientras sus ojos brillaban de lujuria. Quería escucharla bajo su cuerpo, quería que su voz se ahogara por el placer.

Succionó y lamió sus pechos, extasiándose en la suavidad de estos, probando su sabor virginal, marcándolos como suyos mientras una de sus manos se deshacía de la única tela que impedía que la desnudez de Pansy fuese absoluta: su ropa interior.

Tan pronto lo consiguió, sus dedos se perdieron en aquella curiosa "V", húmeda ya por cada caricia que el cuerpo de Draco le entregaba a Pansy.

La espalda de la muchacha se tensaba y se arqueaba al más leve movimiento, y sus labios dejaban escapar pequeños suspiros y gemidos, y Malfoy podía jurar que también susurros. Eso o él mismo se imaginaba a Pansy llamando su nombre cada vez que las sensaciones eran demasiado intensas.

Parkinson se mordió los labios hasta hacerlos sangrar y se esforzó por mantener los ojos abiertos, sólo para mirar a Draco hacer lo suyo. La intensidad de la mirada lo hizo comprender, segundos después sus dedos descendían de su sexo hacia sus piernas para atraerlas hacia su cuerpo.

Pansy no despegaba los ojos de los de Draco, llenos de deseo y de miedo. Malfoy acercó su cuerpo un poco más y la preparó con un leve roce que la estremeció, para luego apoderarse lenta y completamente de ella.

Sus ojos se cerraron y sus dientes ya no pudieron seguir mordiendo sus propios labios ensangrentados. Un pequeño gemido de dolor escapó de su ya roja boca y los ojos de Draco se encendieron aún más. Pansy clavó sus uñas en la lechosa espalda del Slytherin y se hundió en el resquicio entre su hombro y su cuello, aguantando la respiración con la esperanza de que el dolor desapareciera. Malfoy no se atrevió a moverse, quedando ambos estáticos por un tiempo que le pareció una eternidad, preguntándose si sería capaz de hacer desaparecer el miedo y el dolor de Pansy.

Poco a poco, los dedos de Parkinson transformaron arañazos en caricias que Draco tomó con una señal para poder moverse.

Para él fue tal y como lo había imaginado. Pansy gemía bajo su cuerpo con cada embestida, aferrándose con sus propias piernas a las de Draco, haciendo la sensación aún más profunda, susurrando su nombre entrecortadamente y rogando porque todo aquello no acabara jamás. Ella, simplemente, no podía pensar.

Malfoy arremetía una y otra vez, con furia recordando todo lo que le había impulsado a destrozar el salón, con deseo sabiendo a Pansy incapaz de controlar sus labios o sus manos.

Algo crecía en su interior y Draco luchaba por retenerlo, haciendo así durar aún más todo aquello, pero Pansy ya casi no tenía fuerzas para continuar. Su visión se nublaba, embriagada por el cuerpo de Malfoy entrando y saliendo del suyo, y sus labios eran ya casi incapaces de pronunciar algo coherente.

Una explosión en su interior le devolvió la visión y su capacidad para modular tan sólo unos segundo en los cuales su cuerpo recuperó toda la energía que creía perdida. Su espalda se arqueó y su cuello chocó con los ardientes labios de Draco, quien la atrapó un última vez.

Tras unos instantes de débil balanceo, Draco se despegó completamente del cuerpo de ella, descubriendo lo difícil y doloroso que era no poseerla por completo.

Pansy se sintió vacía sin el cuerpo de Malfoy haciéndole saber que sería suya para siempre, pero Draco no parecía consciente de ello. A su lado, él jadeaba, con los ojos abiertos y fijos en algún lugar perdido en el techo, y Pansy sólo tuvo fuerzas para observarlo unos momentos más antes de cerrar los ojos, deseando con la misma intensidad que había querido ser suya, poder saber lo que cruzaba por su mente en aquellos instantes.

A pesar de lo fría e insensible que ella podía llegar a ser, había querido más que muchas otras cosas que aquel momento fuese dulce porque, como muchas otras cosas, ella estaba convencida de que se lo merecía. Pero ella, como muchas otras personas, no podía tenerlo todo.

Draco se marchó antes de que ella pudiese despertar.

Pero incluso caminando por aquel bosque sentía que jamás la había dejado. Sin darse cuenta, su cálido cuerpo había logrado entibiar su corazón. Sólo él sabía cuánto Pansy le había debilitado, cuántas noches estuvo a punto de intentar raptarla de la habitación de las estudiantes de Slytherin. Y aún así la evitaba. Evitaba sus continuas miradas, sus bobas sonrisas y su contoneo al andar, sólo para encontrarse, al llegar la noche, deseándola.

El recuerdo de todo aquello que había perdido volvió a dominarlo, como muchas veces lo dominaba la ira o el miedo. Su respiración perdió el ritmo, así como su andar. Las imágenes venían a su mente en forma de maldiciones que parecían mutilar lo que le quedaba de alma. Su espalda chocó contra un árbol al que golpeó con sus puños con tanta fuerza que un delgado hilo de sangre comenzó a brotar de ellos.

Su cuerpo, delgado debido a los meses que había pasado huyendo, cayó sobre las hojas esparcidas en aquel suelo marrón para no levantarse. Respiró la humedad del suelo, sintió el frío de la tierra subir por sus mejillas y luchó por no cerrar los ojos. Se sentía débil, y en parte era porque realmente lo estaba. A veces sentía unas ganas inmensas de llorar, pero había olvidado hace tanto tiempo cómo hacerlo que no valía la pena intentar recordarlo. Estaba cansado de sentir tantas cosas, tanta vergüenza de no ser más que la sombra de antaño, tanta rabia por todo lo que le habían obligado a hacer, tanta repugnancia por no haber sido lo suficientemente fuerte y valiente para no hacerlo, estaba cansado de seguir existiendo sin vivir, de todo el rencor y odio que llevaba dentro.

Sus ojos se fueron cerrando poco a poco a pesar del esfuerzo que hizo para no quedarse dormido, recordando las heridas de la guerra e imaginándose los horrores que tendría que aceptar si moría.

* * *

"y allí fue donde todo cambió para mí."

Ginny no tenía intención alguna en volver las hojas y ver qué era lo que había hecho cambiar a Pansy, así que continuó.

"Me dejó en la oscuridad, y allí fue donde todo cambió para mí. Sabía que era yo quien había perdido aquel juego, y por momentos junto a él, por pequeños roces, por cortas miradas, por todas aquellas migajas que para él significaban nada yo era capaz de muchas cosas. Y le hubiese dado mi orgullo si él no hubiese roto mi corazón.

En aquellos tiempos aún era demasiado ciega para darme cuenta que algo sucedía con él. Todo en él cambiaba y yo me negaba a verlo. Era más fácil cerrar los ojos y pretender que nada pasaba. Siempre fue más fácil.

Si en un momento le di la espalda no fue porque no lo amara, sino porque seguía amándome a mí misma más de lo que lo amaba a él. La rabia seguía devolviéndome el orgullo y yo seguía sintiendo que nada de lo que yo quisiera hacer por él bastaría alguna vez.

Pero lo intenté, siempre lo intenté. Incluso cuando me obligaba a mí misma a no hacer nada por él.

Recuerdo, tal vez con demasiada nitidez, las palabras que me separaron por mucho tiempo de él:

-¡Yo no te amo, Pansy! –me gritó, y en sus ojos pude ver que sabía el daño que me hacía. Dibujó una sonrisa de satisfacción en sus labios y siguió hablando– Deja de soñar.

Yo no era capaz de reaccionar ni tampoco de hablar. Intentaba comprender que era él quien me estaba diciendo todo aquello, y a la vez intentaba recordar qué era lo que yo le había hecho para merecer aquel trato. Lo había querido, me había preocupado de él y había intentado aplacar su soledad. Con una punzada en el pecho me di cuenta de que era todo eso lo que había provocado aquella reacción.

-Tuvimos sexo una vez y crees que te convertiré en la próxima señora Malfoy. ¡Eso no va a ocurrir! –sus palabras estaban llenas de furia, pero una vez dichas su rostro comenzó a tranquilizarse, como si por fin se librara de un gran peso.

Me dedicó una cansina mirada antes de encaminarse hacia la puerta, esperando, supongo, que aquello bastara para que lo dejara tranquilo de una vez por todas. Estaba a punto de verlo atravesar la puerta, cuando reaccioné y me escuché a mi misma reír.

-Malfoy. Pansy Malfoy. Jamás me había parado a pensar cómo sonaba –Le sonreí, pero estaba segura de que era más una mueca retorcida que otra cosa. Las lágrimas no acudieron a mí y me sentí agradecida, no tenía intensiones de sentirme más humillada-. Supongo que no hay razón por la cual pensar en ello de todas maneras. Y te lo agradezco. No diré que no esperaba obtener un poco más de diversión de tu parte, pero supongo que incluso para eso eres inútil.

La sonrisa de Draco se borró, al igual que la mía. La furia que Draco había descargado sobre mí era la misma que ahora me embargaba.

-Escúchame bien, Malfoy –recuerdo haber levantado una mano para apuntarlo y luego apuntarme a mí misma-. Incluso yo puedo ver que te estás hundiendo. Un padre en Azkabán, una madre desesperada –Draco comenzó a caminar hacia mí, abriendo la boca con la clara intención de exigirme que cerrara la boca, pero yo no pensaba callarme- y un hijo que con suerte sabe dónde está parado, porque si tu familia no está en la ruina ahora, será cuestión de tiempo para que tú los lleves directo a ella. Siempre supe que te sobrevalorabas demasiado, pero de ahí a pensar que yo o mi familia podrían aceptarte alguna vez como mi esposo es una gran diferencia. Yo pude haber sido una opción para ti cuando aún tenías reputación –esta vez fui yo quien caminó en dirección hacia la puerta, pero sin dejar de mirarlo- Pero ahora soy yo quien está en una mejor posición.

Me paré enfrente de él sólo para mirar en sus ojos la creciente furia que sentía, luego llegué hacia la puerta.

-Y Draco –lo miré por última vez, con una última sonrisa en los labios-. Pagarás por esto.

Caminé lentamente por el pasillo, con la cabeza en alto y negándome a mirar hacia atrás. Sólo cuando doblé hacia otro pasillo, las lágrimas acudieron a mí. Y entonces corrí. No sabía hacia dónde ir, pero cualquier sitio me servía. Recuerdo haber doblado por múltiples pasillos, subir por las escaleras mientras estas se movían, chocar con tres o más personas mientras yo aún corría y haberme detenido en una gran ventana que daba al lago cuando ya no tuve más lágrimas que derramar.

Jamás la tristeza y la decepción habían sido tan grandes, todo parecía perder sentido. Las horas empleadas preocupándome, las caricias, las sonrisas… todo parecía haber sido malgastado. Y lo peor era no poder recordar esa repentina oleada de felicidad con tan sólo verlo. Lo peor era que toda la rabia comenzaba a borrar todo lo hermoso que alguna vez había sentido, y yo no tenía fuerzas para luchar.

Durante meses lo evité, y a pesar de tener la mayoría de mis clases con él, me esforzaba para no mirarlo, pero él parecía no tener que hacer ningún esfuerzo para no notar mi presencia, y la rabia volvía a invadirme, envenenándome un poco más. Yo sabía muy bien cómo deseaba hacerlo sufrir, tenía muy en claro las cosas que quería que él sintiera, pero no hacía nada. Tenía miedo a sentirme aún más desdichada de lo que ya me sentía, de perderlo para siempre y de amarlo aún más en vez de olvidarlo.

Entonces lo comprendí. Él jamás me querría mientras supiera que siempre sería suya. De hecho, tal vez él jamás me querría aunque supiera que había dejado de ser suya.

Por recuperarme a mí misma, decidí que era necesario perderlo a él.

Fue así hasta que la propia oscuridad tomó parte de Draco Malfoy.

Supongo que una parte de mí sabía que algo estaba mal, pero seguía en mi obstinada decisión de ignorarlo. Un aura de misterio parecía envolverlo siempre, su arrogancia se convirtió en silencio, pues ya casi no hablaba con nadie. Era tal vez el primero en salir de la sala común y el último en regresar. Había renunciado a su puesto de Prefecto hace mucho tiempo y la mayoría sólo lo veíamos en clases. Era como un fantasma, pero él aún podía ser dañado.

Ni siquiera mi amor propio me impidió quedarme horas y horas en la enfermería cuando fue atacado en uno de los baños por Potter. Fue como recibir una puñalada en el corazón mientras uno duerme, y alcanzar a despertar sólo para sentir el dolor y comprender el irremediable final.

Cuidando de él supe que algo debía andar mal. Tenía cicatrices en todo el cuerpo, pero algo en su rostro mostraba sufrimiento. No el corporal, si no el del alma. Vi, en aquel instante, cuánto había cambiado durante aquellos meses en los cuales yo hacía todo lo posible por ignorarlo, y decidí que por muy grande que fuese mi orgullo, debía velar por su seguridad.

Cuando se recuperó, intenté acercarme, hablarle, pero nada dio resultado. En un principio pensé que me rechazaría con altanería, como tantas otras veces, pero había miedo en sus ojos, ocultaba cosas que no quería que nadie más supiera y me evitaba cada vez que podía, sin dejarme hablar y sin emitir siquiera una palabra de su boca.

Y luego ya no estaba.

Mientras todos lloraban la muerte de Dumbledore, yo me perdía por los jardines o los pasillos preguntándome por Draco. Todo lo que había intentado acallar, todo lo que había intentado ocultar de pronto se pronunciaba a gritos. Sin importar cuánto daño me hubiese hecho, yo lo quería. Lo quería en su orgullo y también en su desesperación.

Recordaba todas aquellas tardes en las que el deseo era demasiado grande como para contenerlo, sus manos aferrándose a mi cintura para raptarme hacia algún oscuro rincón del castillo, sus labios devorar los míos con ansias y a veces con cariño, sus dedos enredarse en mi cabello y también buscando algún resquicio entre mi uniforme, su repentino miedo, mi creciente confusión y luego la soledad, como si nada nunca hubiese pasado.

A pesar de todo lo que habían anunciado sobre Draco Malfoy y el profesor Snape, yo seguía buscándolo, sabiendo que no lo encontraría por ninguna parte, pero sin aceptar el quedarme sentada, pues cuando lo hacía, me descubría a mí misma mirando hacia las puertas, esperando que en cualquier momento él regresara.

Pero no lo hizo. Y yo volví a casa sin aún saber algo sobre él.

Pasaba noches enteras angustiándome por lo que Draco podría estar viviendo, y me sentía egoísta gozando de tantas comodidades en mi hogar sin saber si Draco podía gozar de ellas en algún lugar. A veces intentaba leer para poder olvidar, no funcionaba siempre, pero aquello bastaba. Cuando cumplí diecisiete me pasaba las tardes practicando todo lo que había aprendido en seis años de colegio, rescatando lo que más podría servirme ante la eventualidad de una guerra, esperando no tener que utilizarlos jamás. Ambas sabemos que no fue así, que sí me vi obligada muchas veces, al igual que tú, a defenderme en esta guerra.

Solía escribirle cartas todos los días, pero todas regresaban. A veces eran pequeñas notas, otras pergaminos enteros. Al principio solía esmerarme mucho en escribirlas, luego las mandaba tal y como estaban, con borrones y manchas, sabiendo que de todas maneras volverían a mí.

Recuerdo muy bien aquella noche de luna llena. Me quedé sentada afuera hasta que el frío fue demasiado grande. Entré a la mansión de mi familia sin un atisbo de sueño, y me senté frente a la mesa en la cual solía escribir mis cartas, mirando por una inmensa ventana mientras escuchaba a lo lejos el sonido del gran reloj del comedor. Apoyé mis brazos en la mesa y sobre estos mi cabeza, con los ojos fijos en la luna llena, tan hermosa y tan distante. Luego el sueño se apoderó de mí.

Cuando desperté, una carta yacía a mi lado y una rosa sujetaba con mi mano. Mi corazón dio un vuelco de susto y emoción, miré a mí alrededor con la rosa aún en mis manos y luego corrí hacia la ventana con la esperanza de ver al remitente. Pero todo estaba igual que siempre.

Olí el fragante perfume de aquella rosa antes de dirigirme nuevamente hacia la mesa, en busca de la carta. Supuse que también había estado sujeta a mi mano, y que por su peso se había resbalado, haciéndome despertar. Fue irónico que el simple roce de la carta cayendo a mi lado fuese capaz de despertarme y no así la presencia de aquel remitente, Draco. Porque yo no aceptaría que fuese alguien más, en mi corazón no había lugar para nadie más."

Ginny dio vuelta la página y se encontró con un pequeño trozo de papel, escrito con una caligrafía distinta a la de Pansy. Supo entonces que era la propia letra de Draco, con letras más marcadas y más grandes que las de Parkinson.

"No me escribas más. No te pongas en la mira de quienes puedan hacerte daño. Yo estoy perdido, pero tú aún no lo estás. Aún puedes vivir la vida que siempre quisiste. Yo ya no puedo.

Sé que has velado por mí incluso cuando no lo merecía. Sé que me has querido cuando nadie más parecía hacerlo. Y sé que te he hecho más daño que cualquier otra persona.

Es por eso que te pido que intentes ser feliz.

Yo velaré por ti cada vez que pueda, e intentaré alejar de ti los horrores de esta guerra.

Por favor, sé feliz."

La nota no estaba firmada, pero no había necesidad de que lo estuviera. Ginny sintió una punzada en el pecho, y algo de tristeza. Sin quererlo, se descubrió sintiendo el pesar ajeno, el dolor que tanto Pansy como Draco debieron haber sentido.

Releyó la carta dos veces y luego la dejó con mucho cuidado sobre su propia túnica, ya la devolvería después junto a los escritos de Pansy, pero ahora debía intentar seguir leyendo.

"Sé lo que esta guerra nos ha hecho, y sé que ya no tengo derecho a pedirte más, pero por favor, antes de que alces tu varita en su contra, recuerda que él no es una persona que no merezca ser amado, sino alguien a quien no es fácil amar."

Ginny cerró el libro con fuerza, pero aún así las palabras regresaban a su mente. Había estado a punto de cerrarlo muchas veces, Pansy la debilitaba. Con cada palabra la obligaba a abrir más su mente, a recordar que Draco no era sólo un mortífago, que aún seguía siendo un humano capaz de sentir dolor, tristeza, desesperanza y tal vez amor.

Ginevra sentía que ese era el precio que estaba pagando por recibir la ayuda de Pansy. Ninguna de las dos era tonta, y la más pequeña de los Weasley podía darse cuenta perfectamente que Parkinson no sólo le relataba todo aquello para contarle lo que sabía sobre el paradero de Harry, sino también para asegurarse de que ella, Ginny, no fuese capaz de atacar a Draco a sangre fría. Para que cada vez que ella se atreviera a atacarlo, recordara sus palabras.

En un impulso de furia, tomó el libro y lo lanzó con todas las fuerzas de las que fue capaz a una de las paredes. _¡Maldita Pansy! ¡Maldito Draco! _Y maldita ella misma por ser tan tonta como para volver a confiar en un diario de una persona que sabía no era de fiar.

Hubiese seguido toda la noche maldiciendo a cuanta persona se le cruzara por la mente, pero sólo dirigió un "Maldición" más cuando se dio cuenta de lo estúpida que había sido.

El libro de Pansy estaba en tan malas condiciones que las tapas se habían separado por el impacto y las hojas ya no tenían ningún soporte que las mantuviera juntas. Ginny comprendió en un segundo que sólo bastaría apilarlas con las manos para que la sucesión cronológica de los hechos no se perdiera, pero al segundo siguiente una ráfaga entró por una de las ventanas y, casi burlándose de ella, comenzó a llevarse las hojas, una por una desde el suelo.

La pelirroja corrió a trompicones hacia las hojas que aún seguían ordenadas, las tomó con fuerzas y las depositó con un rápido movimiento debajo de su cama, mientras alcanzaba una de las gruesas tapas del libro, que dejó encima de las hojas a modo de pisapapeles.

Se volvió hacia el resto de las hojas y calculó que al menos un tercio del diario debía estar repartido por toda la habitación. Sintió un pequeño alivio al darse cuenta de que la mayoría de las hojas no estaban escritas, y luego el viento volvió a burlarse de ella. En tres pestañeos, la mitad de las hojas que estaban en el piso se abrieron camino hacia el exterior por otra de las ventanas. Sus rápidos reflejos le permitieron agarran varias en el aire, y barrió el piso con las manos para asegurarse de que ninguna otra hoja se escapara, depositándolas todas baja la cama. Luego corrió hacia el exterior para poder recuperar las demás hojas.

Todo estaba completamente desierto y la única luz que le servía de ayuda era la que provenía de la luna y de su propio árbol. Se mordió el labio al saber que si algo le pasaba no habría a nadie a quien recurrir. Tan pronto como lo pensó, movió la cabeza en señal de negación, convenciéndose a sí misma que nada le pasaría, que de todas maneras aquello era más importante. Podía ver algunas de las hojas no muy lejos, en el suelo, y con la habilidad que algunos partidos como buscadora le dieron, logró alcanzarlas antes de que el viento terminara de llevarlas.

Sabía que muchas debían haberse perdido por el bosque antes de que ella tuviera oportunidad de bajar a buscarlas, pero al menos tenía la mayoría del libro intacto.

Giró su alrededor en busca de más hojas cuando un leve ruido la hizo detenerse. Entrecerró los ojos, esperando así poder diferenciar en la oscuridad lo que producía aquel sonido: era una de las hojas del diario de Pansy.

Con el resto de las hojas en su mano izquierda, se apresuró a atrapar aquel trozo blanco entre los árboles. Pero el viento parecía ensañado en burlarse de ella, pues apenas Ginny acortaba la distancia a un metro, la hoja volaba otros cinco.

-Te tengo –dijo Ginny alargando la mano una vez más, esta vez sus dedos asieron la hoja. Con una sonrisa triunfante la observó por ambos lados. Sólo había una palabra escrita en ella. Sus ojos volvieron a entrecerrarse, intentando enfocar mejor, mientras sus labios comenzaban a moverse. Antes de que pudiese pronunciar la palabra, el viento le quitó la hoja de los dedos para ya no devolvérsela. La elevó por el aire y Ginny la siguió con la vista para ver cómo se la llevaba por encima de la copa de los árboles que la rodeaban.

Con un pequeño suspiró de resignación, volvió su vista hacia el frente, y antes de que pudiese darse la vuelta para intentar encontrar el camino, un bulto a pocos metros, que no era ni un tronco ni una roca, ni menos una hoja, la hizo soltar un pequeño grito.

Llevándose la mano que tenía libre a la boca, se apegó rápidamente al árbol que más cerca se encontraba de ella. Había alguien allí, y ella estaba sola sin más defensa que unas cuantas hojas. Lentamente volteó su cabeza, sin descubrir el resto de su cuerpo, para poder ver nuevamente aquel bulto.

Sin poder retenerse, de su boca volvió a emitirse un leve grito.

Desde donde se encontraba, la luna se posaba en la parte superior del cuerpo de un hombre con rubios cabellos y piel plateada.

Tanto había leído sobre él que no fue su apellido el primero en recordar, sino su nombre:

-Draco –susurró, descubriéndose a sí misma preocupada.

La distancia que había entre Draco y ella le hizo recordar su apellido, y al inclinarse ante su cuerpo para posar su mano en uno de sus hombros, fue por aquel apellido por el cual lo llamó:

-Malfoy –susurró mientras lo zarandeaba con cuidado, intentando descubrir si estaba inconsciente.

No hubo respuesta. El miedo comenzó a apoderarse de ella mientras sus ojos se movían de allá para acá buscando la causa o el causante del estado de Draco. ¿Se había caído de un árbol como ella? ¿Lo había atacado alguien? ¿Habían vuelto aquellas criaturas grotescas que intentaron capturarlos antes de salir ambos volando con el Thestral de Draco?

-¡Maldición, Malfoy! –no se atrevía a levantar la voz por miedo a que alguien los pudiese estar buscando para atacarlos -¡Despierta! –el cuerpo de Draco había caído de bruces, y de su rostro sólo estaba visible el perfil izquierdo, el resto de su cara estaba apoyada en el suelo. Con dificultad, Ginny logró empujar el cuerpo de Draco de modo que éste quedó de espaldas al suelo. La mitad de su rostro parecía cubierto por una negra máscara que en realidad no era más que la tierra pegada a su piel. Con angustia, la muchacha dio un rápido vistazo al cuerpo de Draco en busca de sangre o de algo que le indicara que él pudiese estar herido. Al no ver nada más que su traje lleno de polvo exhaló todo el aire que hasta ese momento había estado reteniendo. La angustia pareció irse por un momento, en cuando vio el pecho de Malfoy con un suave ritmo, yendo hacia arriba y hacia abajo. Respiraba. Pero aún no despertaba.

Con suavidad, casi con temor, Ginny alzó su mano para tocar el rostro de Malfoy y limpiar la suciedad de su cara. Tan pronto su piel rozó la de él, una descarga, como si de pronto le lanzaran decenas de hechizos, la invadió.

-¿Qué demonios…? –su corazón latía acelerado del susto, y sus dedos habían dejado de tocar la lechosa piel de Draco. Aquello no era normal, era como si el mismo Malfoy estuviese cargado con algún tipo de magia. Armándose de valor, y con una curiosidad que no podía controlar, rozó sus dedos con una de las muñecas de Draco, muy lentamente. La misma descarga volvió a invadirla, pero esta vez, no retiró su mano. Era como una bomba de muchas cosas entremezcladas, primero frío, y luego una calidez parecida a la que sentía cuando su madre la abrazaba. Fugaces recuerdos que no sabía si eran suyos o de Draco atacaron su cabeza, provocándole miedo, desesperanza, alegría, nostalgia… No era como evocar una imagen, sólo era recordar algo de lo que había sentido en algún momento perdido en su cabeza, y llegaba tan rápido como se iba. Y de pronto sólo sintió paz, interrumpida sólo por un sucesivo tamborileo, un sonido que parecía venir de su cabeza y que era como escuchar un corazón palpitar. Se dejó llevar por la tranquilidad, cerrando sus ojos para sentirla aún más. Ya no recordaba cuándo había sido la última vez en que había sabido, con certeza, que todo estaría bien, pero ya no importaba, no mientras aquella paz siguiera.

Los latidos comenzaron a sonar aún más fuerte en su cabeza, y con un ritmo mucho más rápido. Pero no le molestaba, aquello era música, la propia vida componiendo una melodía. Pero no era sólo un ritmo, si se concentraba bien, podía escuchar dos corazones, uno latiendo rápido, casi con furia, y el otro aún calmo, suave, sin apuros por alcanzar a su compañero.

Y de pronto todo se desvaneció. El miedo volvió a invadirla, pero esta vez iba acompañado del dolor. La muñeca le dolía, como si alguien estuviese haciendo presión en ella. Sus ojos se abrieron, sorprendidos de encontrarse nuevamente en aquel bosque. Su vista se dirigió hacia su muñeca, y ahogó un grito al darse cuenta de que la mano de Draco se cerraba con fuerza allí donde su antebrazo terminaba.

Vio los ojos grises de Draco iluminados por la luna, escrutando los suyos, intentando adivinar quién se encontraba con él.

Ginny intentó zafarse de la fuerza de Malfoy, pero fue en vano. La mano de éste parecía estar encarnada a su muñeca, y entre más tironeaba, más le dolía. Sus ojos destellaban peligro, y la tierra en su rostro le daba un cierto toque demencial, como si un simple toque, una breve palabra, una suave brisa, cualquier cosa por pequeña que fuese, pudiese desatar una furia incontrolable. La muchacha intentó con su mano libre, que aún llevaba las hojas que había rescatado, soltar los dedos de Draco de su muñeca, intentando actuar con rapidez. ¿La atacaría si no se zafaba lo suficientemente rápido? ¿Terminarían lo que había empezado tantos meses atrás, matándose el uno al otro? Entre más luchaba más se aferraba a la idea de que aquello no podía ser posible, aún no era el momento de arreglar cuentas, aún no era el momento de encontrar la venganza.

Los ojos de Draco parecieron tranquilizarse un momento, volviendo a fijarse en Ginny, como si la vieran por primera vez. La mano del Mortífago fue perdiendo fuerza, y unos segundos más tarde, Ginny logró zafarse de un tirón. Tan pronto se vio libre, retrocedió aún hincada en el suelo, alejándose lo más posible del alcance de Draco. Pero el muchacho no parecía tener intensiones de atacarla, ni mucho menos de matarla. Parecía desorientado, moviendo su cabeza de aquí para allá, intentado reconocer el lugar en dónde se encontraba.

Ginny tenía la mano con papeles arrugados y rasgados aferrada a su muñeca, que a pesar de estar libre de la fuerza de Draco, seguía doliendo.

-¿Weasley? –preguntó Malfoy, aún en el suelo, con voz rasposa, como si estuviese sediento. Sus ojos estaban fijos en ella, entrecerrados para poder enfocarla bien. Ginny no contestó, asustada aún con la violencia repentina de Draco-. Hace frío –dijo, esta vez mirando hacia el cielo, en un susurro que era más para él que para Ginny, quien tiritaba, pero no de frío. Escuchó a Malfoy toser, mientras su cuerpo se movía con violentos espasmos producto de la toz.

La muchacha lo observó en silencio, sin saber si podía confiar en él o si aquel era sólo un truco para que ella se acercara a ayudarlo y él pudiese capturar su mano otra vez. Tan fría como pudo ser, lo vio apoyar sus manos en la tierra para poder levantarse del suelo, pero sólo logró sentarse mientras la toz seguía aún más violenta. Draco escupió algo al suelo mientras tosía, para luego llevarse una mano a la boca para limpiarla. En un destello de luz, Ginny logró ver algo escarlata brillar en la comisura de los labios de Malfoy.

La más pequeña de los Weasley olvidó el peligro que siempre sentía al estar cerca de Draco y se abalanzó sobre él antes de que su cuerpo impactara en el suelo. Sus brazos habían cedido, ya sin fuerzas por la toz, y Ginny había logrado evitar que este se golpeara. Las hojas se le soltaron de los dedos y volaron en diferentes direcciones, pero sólo lanzó un pequeño gruñido de frustración. Con un poco de suerte, la mayoría serían escenas en las que Pansy y Draco no llevaban mucha ropa.

Sin decir palabra alguna, Ginny empujó el cuerpo de Malfoy hacia arriba, obligándolo a ponerse en pie. Draco parecía estar ausente, sus ojos iban de un lado a otro pero parecían no ver nada de lo que lo rodeaba. Se apoyó en el cuerpo de Ginny sin reclamo alguno, como si aún no terminara de enterarse que era ella quien estaba a su lado.

-¿Pansy? –preguntó Draco en un susurro, mientras sus ojos se cerraban. Ginny sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda. Su voz estaba llena de añoranza, y ella no se atrevió a decirle la verdad. Un momento después, supuso que Draco habría comprendido que ella no podía ser Pansy, pero que decidió creerlo así. Tal vez él prefería pensar que aún seguía soñando. Con mucho cuidado de no tocar la piel de Draco, pasó un brazo de él por su hombro, mientras ella lo sujetaba un poco más arriba de la cintura. Incluso con toda la ropa que Draco llevaba, podía notar la forma de su cuerpo entre sus dedos, sorprendiéndose de la delgadez de Malfoy. Había luchado contra él muchas veces y jamás se lo había imaginado como alguien débil, porque aunque no lo reconociera abiertamente, el chico a veces tenía agallas. Pero esto era diferente. Una cosa era luchar contra él en igualdad de condiciones, y otra muy distinta era dejarlo a su propia suerte mientras ella podía hacer algo. Estaba muy segura de que se arrepentiría después, pero ya habría tiempo luego de pensar en ello.

Draco caminaba con parsimonia, apoyando gran parte de su peso en el cuerpo de Ginny, quien se encontró agradeciendo la delgadez de Malfoy.

-¿Hacia dónde me llevas? –la ausencia de prepotencia y disgusto en su voz le indicó a Ginny que éste aún prefería pensar que era Pansy quien lo ayudaba y no ella misma.

-A un lugar más seguro –le respondió la muchacha, sin detenerse a mirarlo, con la vista clavada hacia el frente mientras intentaba concentrarse para recordar el camino por el cual había llegado hacia Malfoy.

-No hay lugar seguro –alegó Draco con voz firme, luego volvió a toser y Ginny tuvo que detenerse para que él pudiese reponerse -, no si te quedas conmigo –dijo luego, esta vez en un susurro.

-No digas sandeces –susurró también Ginny, pero sabía muy bien que no eran sandeces algunas. No había lugar seguro, y menos los había con Draco. Él mismo parecía saber que no representaba seguridad para nadie, y Ginny decidió acallar los pensamientos en los cuales sospechaba de Draco de muchas cosas. No valía la pena sacarlas a relucir ahora, con algo de suerte, Pansy sería la encargada de indicarle si sus sospechas eran ciertas o no.

Siguieron caminando en silencio, y Ginny se preguntó si aquel era realmente el camino correcto. No recordaba haber caminado un trayecto tan largo, pero luego pensó que la lentitud de sus pasos y el peso de Draco sobre sus hombros tenían mucho que ver en que ahora la distancia le pareciera aún mayor. De vez en cuando Malfoy volvía a toser y ambos debían parar, y entonces Ginny volvía sus ojos hacia él para mirar la condición en la que estaba. Un rayo de luna le iluminaba el rostro y tenía salpicaduras de sangre por toda la boca, que hacían un gran contraste con la palidez de su piel. Ginny se arremangó el largo vestido que llevaba, y que no había tenido tiempo de sacarse, para limpiarle el rostro a Draco, quien se negó a mirarla.

Tras otros largos minutos de caminata, la muchacha logró divisar, con alivio, la casa en el árbol en la cual ahora vivía. Podía dejar que Malfoy se quedara allí mientras ella iba por ayuda. Con energía renovada, tiró de Draco obligándolo a caminar más rápido ahora que ya faltaba menos, pero en vez de seguir moviéndose, él se detuvo en seco, con la mirada fija en un lugar del bosque, recordando algo importante.

-Te pedí que te fueras, que no te involucraras, pero tú estabas demasiado ocupada pensando en cómo salvar a Potter – Ginny se volvió hacia él, sorprendida. Se dio cuenta de que ninguno de los dos podía ver con nitidez al otro debido a que los árboles tapaban la luz de la luna-. Si me hubieses hecho caso aún seguirías con vida –dijo amargamente-. Si me hubieses hecho caso yo no te habría matado.

Aquello fue como un balde de agua helada y Ginny sintió el impulso de soltarlo y alejarse lo más que pudiese de él. Ella no estaba muerta, eso lo tenía más que claro. Pero no podía decir lo mismo de Pansy. ¿Cómo era capaz de haberla matado? Ella, quien tantas veces había velado por la seguridad de Malfoy, acabó muerta por su culpa.

Draco, a pesar de la oscuridad, logró sentir el repentino repudio de su compañera. Con algo de dificultad, fue él quien se alejó del cálido cuerpo de Ginny, quien no se movió ni siquiera cuando lo vio tambalearse unos metros más allá.

Se maldijo nuevamente por ser tan tonta como para creer que a Draco le quedaba algo de humano. Y estuvo a punto de maldecir a Pansy también por haber sido tan ciega como para enamorarse de Malfoy, hasta que recordó que ella ya estaba muerta.

Titania apareció en el lugar segundos antes de que el cuerpo de Draco se desplomara nuevamente entre los árboles.

* * *

.

Este capítulo estaba planeado quizá desde siempre. No todos los detalles, pero sí el hecho de que Ginny supiera por mano de Pansy muchas cosas que desconocía. No sólo Ginny, también ustedes.  
Pansy no me desagradaba del todo en aquellos tiempos (tampoco me desagrada ahora), siempre pensé que debía ser duro gustar de alguien como Draco. Y quería darle otro toque. En los fics siempre aparecía como la tonta, la superficial, etc, etc. No me agradaba eso, porque Pansy siempre tuvo actitud y la capacidad para no cerrar la boca al momento de insultar a alguien.

Espero que recuerden que este fic es de Universo Alterno desde el final de El Príncipe Mestizo (nunca lo he llamado El Misterio del Príncipe) en adelante.

El título del capítulo hace referencia a la flor "Pensamiento" (Pansy, en inglés) más que al hecho de tener un pensamiento y plasmarlo en memorias.

Espero que no hayan pensado que los iba a dejar sin la primera vez de Pansy. Creo que si me hacen algo así en un fic me enojaría tanto que no seguiría leyendo. Que omita algunas cosas de la historia en el momento, no significa que no las explicaré o describiré después. (:

Muchas gracias a quienes me desearon suerte en el examen. Ahora me doy cuenta de que ha pasado bastante tiempo desde aquello. Para quienes quieran saber, aprobé el ramo. Aún doy saltos de alegría por ello. No querrán pasar dos veces por fisicoquímica, se los aseguro.

Tal vez piensen que en el tiempo en que paso sin actualizar ni siquiera miro el fic o algo así. La verdad es que porque miro mucho el fic es que paso tanto tiempo sin actualizar. Siempre escribo en él dependiendo de la inspiración. La diferencia es que a veces escribo en el capítulo en que me toca actualizar y otras en los que siguen. El documento es un montón de páginas con escenas que al leerlas no hacen ningún sentido unas con otras, pero para mí sí lo hacen. Lo otro es que siempre llegan momentos fugaces en los que me inspiro en otras historias que, con un poco de dedicación, serán publicadas algún día.

Debo serles sincera, del capítulo que viene debo tener escritas como dos escenas, pero me esforzaré por escribirlo antes de que mis vacaciones se terminen. Como spoiler podría decirles que es el capítulo en el cual tanto Ginny como Draco deben prepararse física y psicológicamente para lo que significa vivir y viajar por un bosque. (:

Muchas gracias por leer.


End file.
